


Sweet Fantasies

by Zokora_Ysenloh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Haurchefant can't keep it in his pants, How Do I Tag, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, how to tag, neither can Aymeric, not so innocent stuff, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokora_Ysenloh/pseuds/Zokora_Ysenloh
Summary: A collection of short stories and one or two shots. The pairings are mostly Haurchefant, Aymeric and G'rahe Tia with the Warrior of Light (You). There may be other pairings or I will define the Warrior of Light (male/female/race).Spoiler Alert!!I have played all patches and this will contain character spoilers, see notes at the beginning of every chapter.There will be some chapters that will be rated (Reason why this is Explicit). I will write an according warning before those chapters. If a chapter has no explicit warning it will be innocent(ish)
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 39
Kudos: 242





	1. Pretty Dancer (male Miqote/Aymeric)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of all my random brain hiccups and when I need to satisfy my fangirl heart a little more. I have been playing Final Fantasy XIV for a while now and the story has made me fall in love with some (a lot) of characters. Mostly I just have little scenes in my head and want to write them down but they are not enough for a whole story and I don't want to dissapoint anyone by writing three chapers and then never getting back to it. So this is my solution ~~

Aymeric is sitting in his study, sipping on his hot tea just as the door opens and the warrior of light steps inside. Aymeric looks up to greet the Miqote tomcat, only to choke on his tea and he ends up coughing and covering his face. Which is a good excuse to hide his red cheeks. Why? Because the warrior of light, hero of worlds and role model to every child, is wearing nothing! Well not nothing...the Miqote was wearing an armour that Aymeric has only ever seen on the dancers that once visited Ishgard and even they had more covered up! He slowly pulls himself together again and uncovers his face to see a concerned warrior of light bending over his desk and watching him with big, catlike eyes.

"Are you alright? Did I come at a bad time?"

The Miqote's voice is soft and pleasant and he looks honestly concerned and it warms Aymeric's heart but also makes it race as he looks at the outfit of the man again. What did they call it? A fighting style where you use powerful dance moves and chakrams...well Aymeric can see the chakrams hanging at the Miqote's hips, along with the chain that has all his job crystals lined up on it with one light pink one glowing softly. Even if it means the tip of his ears heating up, Aymeric still looks at the warrior from head to toe. The Miqote's chest is only covered with lots of softly ringing chains and his pants are definitely hanging too low on his hips. It's simply too much. Aymeric clears his throat and nods slowly while he walks around his desk and grabs a blanket from a spare chair.

"Yes, yes I am alright. And no you did not come at a bad time. After all I asked for your presence. You must be cold from the winter wind outside."

He smiles softly and carefully drapes the blanket over the warrior's shoulder to cover him up and make him look just a bit more appropriate. Aymeric clears his throat again and turns around to pour some tea. As he puts a mug with steaming tea in front of the Miqote, he frowns as the blanket has disappeared and he gets an innocent, cattish smile in return. His brows furrow and he crosses the room to find another blanket and then drops it wordlessly over the other's shoulders before he returns behind his desk and starts to explain the meaning of this meeting. Slowly Aymeric relaxes into his warm, soft smile and the easy way to talk with the hero of light. He laughs at some stories the other tells and offers some in return. Just as he gets them a second round of tea and turns back again to serve it, the warrior is sitting there without a blanket. Again. His skin looks soft and warm and Aymeric furrows his brows. This simply won't do. With a defeated sigh, the tall elezen takes off his coat and places it around the Miqote's shoulders before sitting down again, ignoring the smug smile the warrior is giving him.  
They talk again and soon it turns from business to friends catching up and his mood gets better and lighter and his worries seem to float away. Just as Aymeric comes back with the third round of tea, he expects the Miqote to be half naked again but to his surprise his coat is still in place and the warrior has a pleased smile on his lips and no bare skin is there to see. Now Aymeric doesn't know if he should be disappointed or pleased...what very strange thoughts...

"You didn't let it disappear this time?" He raises a brow at the tomcat sitting in his chair.

"No. This one smells good...smells like you."

Aymeric’s ears start burning up and that cattish smirk will forever stay in his memory.


	2. Just a little time together (Haurchefant/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will never get a quiet moment with Haurchefant, but when you do, you will definitly be disturbed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is not so innocent. Actually. Whenever you see Haurchfant, just assume it won't be innocent XD ever...

It was hot in Haurchefant’s office room and not just because there was a fire was blazing in the fireplace. Two mugs with hot chocolate where standing on the wide desk and some scattered papers lay forgotten beside them. The fire was crackling silently in the background, not loud enough to hide the quiet mewls that escaped your lips. The main source of heat was, of course, the elezen sitting in his tall chair with a very flustered warrior of light on his lap.

  
No, this was not a mistake, you willingly got on the man's lap...well you willingly let him seduce you anyway.

  
A soft gasp escapes your already bruised lips as you feel sharp teeth on your neck and warm hands on your ass. You are straddling Haurchefant’s lap with the tall elezen kissing your neck and leaving love bites from ear to shoulder that make you gasp for air and hoping for more. How you ended up like this? Well...you always had a fond weakness for the other and he never hid his intentions and after all, this was not the first time. But the thing that still didn't change was how flustered you always got and how stupidly confident Haurchefant was handling you. The elezen's hard bulge was pressing against your ass and his ears weren't even red! Shameless! So shamele-

"Lord Haurchefant?" The knock at the door and the bright voice of a boy startles you. You nearly jump off Haurchefant’s lap, but the man's grip on you tightens and persuades you to stay. Warm lips nip on your earlobe and a quiet sigh escapes your lips.

"Hush my dearest light. The door is locked...you just have to be quiet." Quiet...yes...

"Lord Haurchefant? Are you in there?" Now you can recognize the voice, it's Alphinaud calling and heat crawls up your neck and face. Oh Twelves, no.

"Alphinaud what are you listening on locked doors!" That is Alisaie and you just groan quietly in pure frustration and mild panic, hiding your face at Haurchefant’s chest, which makes the other chuckle silently and caress your hair with one hand while the other stays on your ass, all warm and possessive.

"I saw the warrior of light go inside not long ago. I am searching for them."

"Dear brother don't be stupid. The door is locked and they must be somewhere else."

"But the guard said Lord Haurchefant is in his office and he must know where the warrior of light is."

"Use your brain! The door is locked. Even if he is in his office, he clearly doesn't want to be bothered."

"But-"

"Sometimes you can be so dense! What if he has a special visitor, mh? Give him some privacy."

"Special visitor..?"

It stays quiet for a while and you try to listen to what is happening behind the closed door, so it catches you by surprise as Haurchefant’s hand is suddenly on your exposed chest (your shirt ripped some time ago when you were distracted by warm soft lips on yours) and naughty fingers pinch one of your nipples. A surprised moan escapes you and you slap a hand over your mouth which is even louder. The wish to disappear right now grows very strong.

"I think I just heard- oh...special visitor...OH...I...oh my…I-"

Flustered stuttering can be heard and then fleeing footsteps. Must be Alphinaud because you can hear Alisaie's delighted laugher.

"What an idiot. Have fun you two! I will tell them you are busy. Separately." You hear more giggles and disappearing steps and yes, you want to die now.

"Well...the young Lady Alisaie sure is quick. You heard that? We will have lots of time...separately of course." Haurchefant purrs against your neck and his hand has moved south from your chest so you can feel the elezen's hand untying your pants with long skilled fingers. So shameless...so skilled and shameless.


	3. Just a dream (G'raha Tia/male miqote WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might our sweet Crystal Exarch dream of in his crystal tower? Well probably about WoL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This contains a character from Shadowbringer so turn around if you didn't finsih the story!! I mean it.

"Are you awake?"

G’raha Tia would recognize that soft, sweet voice everywhere and a smile tugs on his lips even before he opens his eyes. He can feel the other's presence above him and slowly opens his eyes. He is greeted by the handsome face of the warrior of light floating right above him. His ears twitch lazily and he raises his normal hand to touch his fingers against the Miqo'te's cheek.

"Mh..." The other smiles at him, showing sharp fangs and his eyes shine as bright as the starts.

"You fell asleep after the picnic. The others already went back to Crystarium but I couldn't just leave you behind." That makes sense, G’raha thinks and runs his fingers down the warrior's neck. Only now he noticed that the other Miqo'te is straddling his hips and bending over him with his tail raised and lazily twirling behind him. The lake is stretching out behind the other and G’raha is lying in the soft grass. But that is all unimportant as he gazes up into that sweet, smiling face. Did his hero just say something?

"Do you want to take a swim? The sun is setting but the water is still warm and nobody will see the crystal exarch skinny dipping if it's dark." The warrior's voice is playful, teasing and G’raha’s ears twitch at the suggestion. His fingers trail lower and when he still feels warm skin beneath them upon reacheing the Miqo'te's chest, he blinks and gazes down to find the other's exposed torso.

"Skinny dipping?" His voice sounds so calm, so collected while a storm rises within him and he slowly sits up. The other Miqo'te has to move back a bit so he ends up sitting on G’raha’s lap, his expression still so cheerful and innocent.

"Yes! Such a scandal, don't you think? The warrior of darkness and the crystal exarch doing something like skinny dipping together." The man's bright laugher fills the air and makes G’raha’s heart swell up with happiness and he slowly raises his hand again to cup the other's cheek.

"Such a scandal..." G’raha mumbles and before he knows, he leans in till his lips meet warm, soft ones that part for the touch of his tongue. The scent of a dark, warm summer night fills his nose along with stardust and adventures and he is kissing him, kissing the warrior of darkness, the light that will always guide him-

With a gasp, G’raha wakes up, his cheeks burning, his whole body burning and the images of a slowly fading dream making his die slowly of embarrassment.


	4. Birthday (Alphinaud/Estinien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alipinaud's 18th Birthday and Alisaie decides to make her brother a special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains bad pick-up lines and not very subtle innuendos.   
> Also, I love Alisaie <3  
> This is all I have to say.

It was the night of Alphinaud's birthday and Estinien was standing in a coner of the room, quietly watching the people gathered around. He can see Aymeric easily laughing and talking with the warrior of light till he gets dragged on the dancefloor by them and his long ears turn all red. He can see Y'shtola and Urianger drunkenly debating about something he probably wouldn't understand anyway. He can spot Thancred flirting with a sweet Elezen maiden and how Alisaie sneaks another shot of alcohol into Alphinaud's drink. And of course, Estinien's eyes are on Alphinaud.

The boy is turning 18 today, just about to become a man. There is something fond in the dragoon's eyes as he watches the young elezen talk eagerly with Lyse and Tataru while he sips on his spiked drink. It's a nice party, full of friends and laugher, but Estinien has never been a people person and he is comfortable with just standing in his dark corner and watching the room...keeping everyone save. He takes a sip from his drink, just as he sees Alphinaud come towards him with a plate in hand that is topped with a generous slice of birthday cake.

"Something sweet for someone sweet." The smaller elezen offers Estinien the plate with such a sweet and honest smile that the grumpy dragoon is caught off guard and accepts the plate with an obedient 'thanks'. Alphinaud nods satisfied, turns around and leaves again.

Estinien is left to wonder what just happened and he can see Alisaie giggling with her own cake in hand and winking at Estinien. The tall elezen blinks, frowns and then looks down at the cake. He doesn't like sweet things...he is not sweet...but Alphinaud gave this to him so he will eat it!

A little while later, Estinien has closed his eyes for a moment, an empty plate beside him on a table. He hears soft steps coming closer and his eyes crack open. Alphinaud is standing in front of him, crocked smile and red cheeks from the warmth and alcohol.

"Did it hurt?" The boy asks.

"Did what hurt?" Estinien raises a brow and crosses his arms, curious where this might go.

"When you feel down from heaven!" Alphinaud looks so genuine proud of himself and it leaves Estinien wondering just how much Alisaie spiked his drinks.

"I fell off a dragon once..."

"Oh-" Alphinaud freezes for a moment, hiccups and then looks back up at him.

"So, you are not a good rider. Do you like to be ridden then?"

Estinien chokes and for the first time he can remember, his ears start to burn and he stares at Alphinaud in disbelieve.

"E…excuse me?" But the younger is already ignoring him again, shaking his head and making his white pony tail fly around.

"No... this makes no sense...none at all." And then he is gone again, disappears into the crowd and as Estinien looks for the white-haired boy, he can only spot Alisaie giggling and hiding behind Urianger from his glare.

Some time later, Estinien is wondering if he should leave. He can see the warrior of light cornering Aymeric while their hands get a bit touchier and he pointly ignores the pleading eyes of his old friend. It will be good for him!

He downs his drink and grabs his speer from the wall, read, to leave just as Alphinaud steps into his path. This time the boy is obviously tipsy. His white hair is messy and his eyes wide and lips deep red from all the wine. He looks...cute, handsome...

Estinien shakes his head and tries to get rid of his thoughts just as the other opens his mouth.

"Is that a speer or are you just happy to see me?" This time, Estinien has already expected something like this and it makes him smirk and raise a brow at the young man.

"I am happy to see you, Alphinaud. Very happy." His voice is deep and maybe a bit hoarse from not talking a lot all day.

"Ah-" Alphinaud looks up at him with those big eyes of his and Estinien already expects him to leave again, just as the other reaches for his hand to take it.

"Would you mind showing me? Y... your speer...a…and how to ride a drago...on." Alphinaud's hand is soft and warm in his own and Estinien stares at the red faced elezen. He is not that much smaller than himself anymore, his hand nearly as big as his own and he can feel faint calluses that tell about all the adventures the young elezen has gone through. Alphinaud is no boy anymore.

The tall dragoon stares at Alphinaud and slowly melts under the hopeful, shy and yet excited eyes of the other. And as he drags Alphinaud out of the room, he can hear the cackling laugher of Alisaie louder than ever before.


	5. Traumata (WoL/G'raha Tia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL needs to rant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Spoilers!   
> This contains the side story like of Shadowbringer Raid! Turn around if you didn't finish Shadowbringer and Eden Raids.
> 
> This is not really in the right order of the storyline but WoL needs therapy and I need to rant my traumata.  
> Fire...so much fire...worse than all the beard.

A deep, bone-weary sigh leaves your lips as you lie on the floor of the ocular, face pressed against the cold crystal.

“Are you sure you don’t want to lie down somewhere more comfortable? You can have my bed…”

G’raha Tia is standing over you, hands at his hips and his red ears twitching as he stares down at you with a concerned frown.

“No…this is cold. This is nice.”

The Miqote frowns and kneels down beside you, eyeing your smouldering armour and all the burned away patches that expose your burned and red skin.

“What happened? Weren’t you in the great emptiness with Ryne, Urianger and Thancred?”

You whine and roll on your back, wincing as the cold floor touches your burned back and you look up at G’raha in total defeat.

“Fire and Wind…they need fire and wind. Have you ever seen Garuda? Or Ifrit? I did. It’s not really pretty but my memories seem to be worse. I think I have unsolved traumata.”

G’raha looks at you doubtfully and moves to sit by your feet. His tail is swaying behind him and it distracts you for a moment till you hiss as the Miqote takes off your boots and reveals burned calves and feet.

“You should take better care of yourself. And look for a healer.”

He scolds you gently and runs his fingers over the abused skin while cold, soothing healing magic glows beneath his fingers.

“The floor is lava…they have gone too far with this game. Lava my ass. This shit could have stayed separated, but no, it had to fuse. Why did this stupid, fucking thing fuse together? It was worse than the damn bearded asshole.”

G’raha hums at your ranting and cuts your pants open, uncovering your thighs to treat your burned legs.

“It fused you say? What did you do to trigger it? Maybe it was a mechanism inside that Eden object. It sounds quiet fascinating.”

You raise your head and stare at the crystal exarch is disbelieve.

“Fascinating? That stupid, fucking thing nearly burned me alive! It tried to blow me away at least ten times and made me run around like a bloody scared rabbit with a burning tale!”

“You could have said no to fighting it.”

“You know that’s not possible. I couldn’t let anyone else fight it…not my own memories. And I can’t endanger Ryne! She would try fighting it and get hurt.”

G’raha gives you a gentle smile and touches his cold, crystal hand to your forehead. His touch is so gentle and cool that you close your eyes for a moment and sigh.

“I am sorry we have to burden you with this. Ryne and Urianger already send me a message that the progress of the great emptiness is remarkable and worth every drop of your sweat…and blood.”

You grumble something unreasonable in return and just enjoy how the pain is slowly fading away beneath G’raha’s fingers and you feel less like a smoked marshmallow.

“There were exploding feathers…and so much fire. How can my memory be so bad? I think I need therapy. This is horrible. First the fricking stone head with his stupid exploding rock farts and now this. How much worse can it get?”

You are still whining miserably and G’raha lets it pass with a gentle, patient smile and soothing hands on your skin as you keep ranting on under your breath, cursing worse than a drunken pirate from Limsa. The crystal exarch is slowly healing all the bruises on your body and stifling the tiny fires that broke out again all over your armour. You smell like burned hair and cold ash and G’raha uses a wet cloth to clean your face from grime. You enjoy his touch, his sweet, caring caresses and especially his cooling healing magic.

“Come now, sit up, drink something. It’s not that bad anymore.”

You know he just wants to take care of you, help you and sooth you, but you are still very whiney.

“Raha… I have burns on my ass that will never disappear.”

You are still sulking and look up at him like a beaten puppy. (Yes you just want to be pampered a little longer, but who could blame you?)

“Do you want me to look at it?” G’raha grins at you, showing his fangs and the tip of his tail twitches amused.

You stare at him, just stare for a while and your lips stay shut as you look into those blood red eyes.

“Yes.”

Now it’s G’raha’s cheeks that are burning with heat even without a raging fire monster chasing him around. Maybe, in the end, this wasn’t all to bad.


	6. Hangover (Haurchefant/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the wrong bed. Or very right bed, depending on who you ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: does this include anything I have to warn about? just a flirty, suggestive Haurchefant. 
> 
> Also, this is super short because I think this was the first one I wrote. Also, I am pretty much writing all of these for my friend(s) and type it on my phone so it may explain some shortness.

You wake up, your head hurting as if a Coeurl used it as a chewing toy and your body feels soar. With a groan, you turn around to hug your pillow and just… try to cope with being awake.

"You passed out; you know. Right in front of the whole party. Aymeric was so worried he dropped his wine glass into Lord Fortemp’s lap while Alisaie couldn't stop laughing and Alphinaud had to bring her to the infirmary after she got a hiccup that didn't stop."

That voice...it sounds so familiar. But it also sounds way too cheery for your liking and you simply groan in agony.

"You actually danced before you passed out. Right on one of the tables. Showed everyone how you fought against great beasts and re-enacted it all. It was great, really! Everyone had the time of their lives. Well… till you passed out."

You can hear the person laugh cheerfully and it slowly dawns on you... Haurchefant. Of course.

"I had to bring you away after that, of course. Good thing you were not wearing any armour so it was pretty easy. Ah come on I know you are awake. I made you some tea to help with your head."

You crack one eye open, then the second one and blink till your blurry vision can focus on the cheerful face of Haurchefant kneeling beside the bed with a huge mug in his hand. The mug is steaming and smelling rather nice so you slowly sit up till the blanket slides off your shoulders and cold air hits your bare skin.

...bare skin?!

You look down, only to see that you are... well… stark naked.

"What-?" Your confused and hungover brain can't really understand the situation and Haurchefant's very smug expression is no help either.

"Ah you see. You woke up after I tugged you in. You insisted on getting up again and stripping. I tried to stop you but...you were just too strong."

Your eyes travel back to Haurchefant's face and you can clearly see that this traitor did not try to stop you from stripping AT ALL. In fact, that elezen is actually staring at your chest right now and his damn long ears aren't even turning red! But yours are. Your cheeks too. Your whole face is burning as the tall Elezen sits down on the bed beside you and grins like a happy cat.

"You know, you invited me to join you under the blankets. Sadly, I had to turn you down. I really couldn't let you embarrass yourself by passing out on me again half way."

Yep. Haurchefant is looking evilly smug now.

"I would rather warm up the bed with you when you can remember all of it." Haurchefant winks at you now and sips on YOUR damn tea and

....you are naked. Naked. With Haurchefant sitting on your bed. Probably his bed. And he is looking so smug and shameless and you both know how this morning will go on.......


	7. Choose your weapons wisely (G'raha Tia/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do if the mighty Crystal Exarch refuses to sleep? Well...you just need the right weapon and pick a fight with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: FLUFF! I have nothing more to say  
> why am I even writing a warning there? I have no idea. ah yes, right  
> SHADOWBRINGER SPOILER  
> Seriously if you read the name G'raha Tia in the title and didn't finsih Shadownbringer just...just don't. And get back to gaming. that's probably more enjoyable than my random drabbles.

It's been days! It's been days since G'raha Tia has slept the last time and you and Lyna are starting to worry because despite your joined forces, you didn't get the crystal exarch to take a break. The mystel is researching on something new that caught his interest and now he refuses to sleep till he cracked the riddle and solved whatever problem he is having with his research. And thus, the warrior of darkness is on a new mission, to make the crystal exarch take a nap!

But how? Lyna had tried all she could and all your attempts to lure G'raha from the Ocular had been fruitless. But you found a new weapon, a weapon you think might just work perfectly. Lyna had told you about the times she had still been a child and the exarch had taken care of her. She has told you how G'raha would comb her hair and tell her stories till she fell asleep.

And so, you stride up to the crystal tower with a comb at your hips instead of a sword and the scent of forest and a bit of catnip on you, instead of blood and battle. You would take all opportunities to cheat because if this continues, you will lose sleep too because of your worries. The guard at the entrance lets you pass with a friendly nod and you enter the ocular.

It's a mess. Papers, old scrolls and books are lying everywhere, allagan apertures are standing around, bubbling silently or emitting colourful smoke. It looks like the laboratory of a madman. And in the middle of it all, G'raha Tia stands with messy hair, crumbled robes and deep wrinkles on his forehead. You sigh as you see him like this and it catches the red haired mystel's attention.

"Did you come to tell me to rest? Lyna was just here. You can tell her I ate. Look." He carelessly gestures towards a plate that is balanced on top of a book tower and filled with a half eaten sandwich. He took two bites and you bet all your gil that he didn't even chew! You sigh heavily again and roll your shoulders to get ready to wrestle the mighty crystal exarch to the ground.

"G'raha..." you try it with your softest, most concerned voice. "Please put the books down, come with me. Come outside and rest."

"I can't." The reply is short and absent and you shake your head in despair. You have no choice. The stubborn mystel leaves you no other option. Before the mighty sorcerer and heir to the allagan throne can react, you jump at him, tackle the hissing and struggling man and as you try to pin him down, you can hear books and other things fall down around you. Well, all battles have their price. You finally end up straddling the man's lap and hugging him tight with one arm so you can grab the brush from your belt and brush G'raha's soft, red hair. After the first few strokes, the mystel stops struggling and you start to think that you finally won.

"Stop." You raise your brows at the command and lean away a bit to look at G'raha's face while you keep brushing his hair. The exarch is actually pouting!

"No." A smile curls your lips and you open the braid of his pony tail and brush out the knots in his hair. Who could have believed that a pouting G'raha Tia was so irresistible? The smile on your lips widens and you laugh softly as the mystel shows his fangs but then, suddenly, starts purring. Purring! Now you can't give up! You raise a hand up to take one of his ears and scratch behind it while you keep on brushing through that red hair, untangling all the knots and combing out the old book dust. G'raha is still pouting at you and starring you down with those beautiful, blood red eyes. It might have worked if he didn't have dark circles beneath them. You give the sulking exarch a warm smile and gently keep scratching his ear till the purr becomes low and steady and finally, finally, G'raha gives up.

The cat sinks against you and his forehead comes to rest against your collarbone. You can feel the breath of a deep sigh ghosting over your skin and strong arms slowly circle around your middle while you just keep on brushing and scratching and smiling. You can feel how G'raha's nose brushes against your collarbone and then presses against your neck, slow breathing tickling your skin and making you shudder while you keep on brushing his red, soft hair.

"You smell good..." his voice is just a mumble now, deep and relaxed and you feel how the purr makes his chest vibrate against yours. His arms are hugged around you, relaxed and warm and soft as he leans more against you with no other choice since you are still on his lap. You smile warmly as you keep him so close and from the corner of your eyes, you see his red tail twitching lazily. Without a second thought, you reach for his tail, taking it in one hand and brushing it. Slow and steady, always from the base to the tip. To your surprise and relieve, G'raha seems to enjoy it very much. His purrs get louder and you have to keep yourself from chuckling. The exarch is so cute, so endearing, that you are simply, hopelessly done for him.

After you made sure his tail is all brushed, fur shining healthily again, you raise your hands back up to Raha's red haired head, brushing his hair again. The Mystel has gone still in your arms, just the low, content purr shows you that he is still awake. Your fingers move back behind G'raha's slightly twitching ear, scratching him behind it and gently massaging his scalp while your brush strokes become slower. It calms you too, makes you forget your worries and fears as you listen to the steady, low purring and feel warm breath against your neck. Just as you are to doze off too, you feel something wet on your neck and G'raha moves beneath you. It takes you a moment to realize, that it's the mystel's rough tongue you can feel, licking your throat and it makes you get Goosebumps all over and your cheeks heat up.

At first you don't know what got into the other but as you feel him move to get more comfortable and mumble incoherent things against your neck, it dawns on you, that the big kitten is falling asleep. Carefully, you get off his lap, one hand still in his hair to sooth him as you settle down behind G'raha and take him into your arms and lean him against your chest. The exarch doesn't seem to notice much of it as he nuzzles into your embrace. He curles up against you while you lean against a pile of books. It's a scene you have never been in before, but you have to admit, that a purring, sleeping crystal exarch in your arms is something you wouldn't miss for anything in the world.

You learned a few things today, that for one, you can put G'raha Tia to sleep with a brush and second, the exarch turns into one big kitten when he is very sleepy and exhausted to the point of licking anything close enough.


	8. Home (G'raha Tia/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FLUFF. Shadowbringer spoiler fluff. 
> 
> I mean it just includes G'raha and some (a lot) randomness.  
> Also I got this idea from a fanart I saw on Tumblr and it was too cute to not use. (I sadly forgot who the artist was, I am so sorry)  
> Oh and about the whole aether thing and stuff..I have no idea how it actually works so this is all my own imagination. Also how G'raha Tia's arm would feel like...I just let my fantasy run wild.

You are hiding, hiding from all your responsibilities and well-meaning friends and maybe a little bit from your own fame. The choice of your hiding place has fallen on the Ocular because as much as you want to be alone, you actually still want some attention and a few absent-minded touches. And who would be better than the Crystal Exarch to provide such sweet distraction? G'raha Tia has not been very surprised as you came sneaking in just after noon, locking the door behind you and smiling like a naughty child from ear to ear. He didn't question your choice of hiding and you think he is happy to be your partner in crime, guilty to hide the warrior of darkness under his wide robe. Well you are not actually hiding under his robes...that would be childish. What a shame.

Instead, your head is resting on his thigh while G'raha is sitting on the ground, writing something on a low desk. A book about Aether manipulation that would have made Y'shtola and Urianger jump in joy is lying forgotten on your stomach and your eyes are lazily following the golden veins on G'raha's crystal blue arm. It's mesmerizing to watch the dim light pulse through the crystal arm, the power of the crystal tower so artfully displayed under G'raha's skin. You can feel the slow flow of aether, the lazy pulsing in the rhythm of the other's heartbeat and slowly, you raise a hand to touch the tip of your fingers to the man's arm. The crystal is warm, a little rough yet strangely soft and alive. You have touched him before, held his hand, touched the crystal at his cheek and neck, but you have never paid much attention to the aether flowing through him.

The Aether inside everything is different, living and non-living things have a different feeling, a different taste of energy and over the time you have come to be more sensitive to all the different kinds. Of course, there is still a difference between you and Y'shtola for example but you have a special connection to Hydaelyn and all aether flowing through the worlds. As you run your fingers along G'raha Tia's arm, you can feel his aether, taste it on the tip of your tongue and see its changing colours. It's hypnotizing and calming but something seems different, maybe even a little off. It takes you a while to get your finger on it and while you are lost in your thoughts, G'raha looks down at you with curious, red eyes, smiles and turns back to his work.

It's the tower's aether that has mixed with G'raha Tia's. The aether of the crystal winding through the energy of the crystal exarch and melting and mixing together before separating again. It's quite fascinating to watch and you wonder, if the crystal aspect of the exarch could be manipulated by you, just as you manipulate and synchronize with transportation or other crystals. You cannot synchronize with a living being, their aether flow always changing and keeping their uniqueness, but with G'raha, you feel as if you can grab a tiny part of him, grasp it with your finger and...

"What are you doing?" The deep, soft voice of the exarch brings your thoughts tumbling to a stop and you frown as you lose the strand of aether you just managed to grasp so gently.

"Hold still..." you mumble as you press your fingers against his crystal arm again and reach out to-

"That tickles!" The arm gets pulled from your touch once more and you lose the aether connection. With your brows furrowed, you grab for his arm. This time, your own aether flows out to weave with his but again, G'raha pulls away.

"What are you doing?" He still sounds calm, rather curious but unwilling to put his arm within your reach without an explanation. But you don't want to explain, don't want to admit that you are trying to synchronize with his aether as if he was a teleportation crystal. Your lips stay shut stubbornly and it makes the Miqote grow suspicious of your behaviour. He is too much on alert, you can see it in the posture of his ears and the twitch of his tail.

"Did I startle you? I am sorry, Raha. It won't happen again. You must have been deep in thoughts."

You sit up, a soft, reassuring smile curling your lips as you reach for G'raha's head to scratch him behind his ear, use his weak spot for your own benefit.

"It's alright, go back to work, I will behave." Your innocent smile must have made him suspicious, because his red eyes have a glint deep down and his ears twitch nervously. You keep on scratching his head till an involuntary purr rises in his chest and the stiff lines in his shoulders relax and grow soft. Your other hand gently caresses his arm, following the lines of golden veins, just a light, innocent touch...

"What was that?!"

G'raha has jumped away from you, tail all puffy and bushy and raised in alarm. Damn it, he has felt it again. You have no idea how it might feel to synchronize with him, after all the crystals never told you how it was to be used as a teleportation channel. You just hope it doesn't hurt, but if you trust G'raha's confused eyes, it must simply feel really weird. Well. Too bad for him. Your lips curl into a smirk as an ancient hunter instinct wakes inside you and your eyes fix on your prey. You are the warrior of darkness; hero of light and the gods will laugh if you can't catch a little kitten.

"Just hold still. I will be gentle."

G'raha must have seen the growing tension in your body and sensed the shifting atmosphere and before you know it, you are chasing the red-haired crystal exarch through the Ocular. Both of you send towers of books and scattered scrolls flying around on your wild hunt. The miqote's surprised meows and your delighted laugher echo from the crystal walls. You are both not fully into it, not like that. You aren't using any fighting techniques and G'raha refrains from using his own powers, and so, the breathless chase comes to an abrupt end as you jump at G'raha from behind and tackle with to the ground. He is strong, but you are slightly stronger (probably just because he lets you) and you pin him down on his back, smiling as you are both catching your breath.

"Got cha!" Your delighted exclaim softens the wild expression on the other's face and you see his fangs as he grins and pants.

"Indeed, you did. What a wild hunter. Will you have your ways with me now?" His innocent, teasing smile nearly makes you forget your previous intentions and you are already leaning down, your lips only ilms away from his.

"Maybe..." Your smile turns wicked as your hand grips his blue wrist and concentrate. "But only if you are a good kitten and stay still. I won't hurt you."

There is so much trust in those blood red eyes that you nearly feel bad for not telling him your intentions, but it's too late now. You can feel how your aether synchronizes with the crystal on G'raha's body, how he turns into a focus for you to find wherever you are. The Miqote bites his bottom lip but hold still, nearly too still and you already fear that it might hurt him, but as your eyes meet his, realisation has dimmed the red glow inside them and he stares up at you in wonder. It doesn't take long. As soon as you found the right string of aether to tug on and knot it with yours, it's easy. With a last, light glow of the man's arm, you sit up and release the manhandled miqote. Nervously, you wait as G'raha first stares at his arm and then at you, slowly sitting up with his bright red eyes boring into you.

"Did you just use me as a teleportation mark?" The intense stare makes you gulp and look down on your lap.

"H..home point actually." There is a short silence and you are too shy to look up. And thus, it catches you off guard as you are tackled down by a happy kitten with a pretty much wagging tail. His lips are at your ear, sharp fangs gently nipping on your earlobe.

"It tickled like hell; you know." That's all the warning you get, before you feel fingers at your sides, tickling you till you are squirming and gasping for air and mercy.

But it's alright:

Because you are home.


	9. Dress (Aymeric/male Miqote WoL) 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great warrior of light comes back with a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non? I guess? the 2B dress is not really a spoiler. ok a tiny SHADOWBRINGER spoiler I guess. dammit.
> 
> and nothing is happening...yet...eue  
> I am sorry I changed all of this to explicit but there is just some stuff ... where my fingers slipped.   
> the next chapter will be more explicit..very explicit but this one is just the teaser ;) and still innocent-ish

Aymeric opens the door to his personal chambers, not expecting the warrior of light standing in front of the door with a happy grin, twitching cat ears and a happily swaying tail. But he is also not disappointed to see the Miqote, not at all.

"Come inside." He steps away from the door to let the smaller man enter and watches with a fond smile as the warrior of light enters with a light bow and walks right over to Aymeric’s desk. The tall elezen is wearing his night gown already, with a long warm coat above it to keep him warm while he was still reading. The hero of light is still wearing light armour, looking as if he just crawled out of a dirty cave and after all Aymeric knows, that might just be the case.

"Have you just come back from an adventure?" Aymeric smiles warmly and pours the Miqote a cup of tea and watches how the other flops down in his chair and kicks off his boots before getting comfortable there.

"Yes! Oh, it was amazing! I just came back from the first world...oh all the wonders...there are hidden secrets nobody can even start to understand. Ah and I got this." The warrior points at a chest he had carried inside and now is standing on Aymeric 's neatly arranged desk. The elezen steps close to run his fingers over the unfamiliar inscriptions along the metallic chest while he can hear the Miqote sipping on the tea.

"Do you know what's in it?" He turns back to face the other and leans against his desk. He feels the Miqote's eyes on him and he can see the man's tail twitch lazily and satisfied as the warrior looks him up and down. Aymeric raises his brows with a slightly amused smile and gently knocks his knuckles against the chest to focus the Miqote's attention again.

"Oh. Well no, actually. I found it in a strange city of metal and ruins. I didn't get the chance to open it yet. Do you want to open it with me?" The man's eyes are so hopeful, that Aymeric can't refuse and he chuckles softly.

"I would never refuse you such a request." Aymeric takes the rather small chest from his desk and gently places it on the Miqote's lap before he kneels down on the soft carpet in front of the other so he has to look up at him. It warms his heart to see the warrior so full of life and happiness and he hopes that he can take at least a little credit for it. He has seen his dear warrior beaten and sad and broken before and it has always broken his heart. Seeing him like this now, gives Aymeric the hope to go on. Aymeric hesitates for a moment before he rests one hand on the Miqote's knee and he could have sworn that he heard a faint purr. He looks up into excited, cat eyes and that cattish grin makes his heart beat a little faster. He can hear a soft click and looks down at the chest that slowly opens beneath the warrior's fingers and he leans forward, curious what might be inside.

"Oh- it's… clothes...?" The Miqote runs his fingers over the pitch-black fabric that lies inside the chest. Aymeric is a bit disappointed but the warrior still seems to be rather excited.

"Maybe an armour..." he watches how the warrior slowly raises the first piece of clothing out of the chest and....it's a dress. A very, very short dress with an open cut at the side and just a bow holding the cut together at waist height. Aymeric raises his brows and lets out his hold breath.

"It's a woman's dress. I am sorry that it wasn't anything good."

"Are you kidding?"

To Aymeric’s surprise, the Miqote is laughing in delight and his ears are twitching happily. "It's just my size! And have you seen this fabric? It's incredible! Better than anything I have ever seen. I bet it' better than any heavy armour and I would bet all my coins that it would even withstand dragon fire."

Aymeric is looking sceptical and with raised brows at the other man but he doesn't want to burst his happy bubble, so he gets up wordlessly and pours himself a cup of tea.

"Oh, there is more! Boots too!"

The elezen can only shake his head in amusement as he leans against his desk again and watches how the Miqote pulls various clothing items out of the chest.

"I will try it!"

"What?" Yes. Aymeric is very eloquent in front of the warrior of light when said warrior decides to strip without even waiting for Aymeric to leave the room. Or cover his eyes! Aymeric can only stare as the warrior has already sprung up and undressed his shirt and belt, only as the Miqote is about to drop his pants, Aymeric remembers how to move and he quickly turns around and covers his eyes. He can hear fabric and little parts or metal hit the floor, then more shuffling and the sound of fabric on skin.

"Aymeric! Aymeric look!" The warrior of light is laughing in delight and Aymeric has always been weak for that laugh and easy to be commanded by that sweet voice. He turns around without thinking and looks. Oh, he looks at him, he looks at the high boots that hug snuggly around the miqote's strong legs and reach over his knees. He looks at the lace stocking that peek out above the boots and he can see the white panties peeking out at the high slit of the dress.

Oh, that dress! It's elegant and cute and yet so very sexy. There is black lace and a it promises more than it hides and there is a high collar and open back and it's a man wearing it! But that damn dress is looking oddly good and sexy on the Miqote and it leaves Aymeric’s ears burning and thinking of things he tries to forget during the day and gets reminded of in his dreams. It makes him think of black leather boots and snowy white panties and-

Ameryc take the warm coat and throws it at the Miqote, covering him with it and hiding his luring curves. He has stumbled backwards and his face is red as he hears a loud laugh from beneath the coat.

"Aymeric! My lord Aymeric! My shy, shy lord!"

That laugh makes his knees weak and long ears burn as he looks up again. He is caught. Shining cat eyes stare at him, make him feel like prey and he stumbles a few more steps backwards. He can feel the danger and he feels helpless with no desire to run. And suddenly there is a wild panther jumping at him, crashing him to the ground and pinning him down as easily as a kitten.

"My dearr Aymerrrric. Do you not like my new drrress? My sweet, sweet Aymerrrric." The Miqote's voice is more guttural and animalic than normally and he can hear and feel the deep purr against his ear as the smaller man presses him down and traps him so effortlessly. 


	10. Dress (Aymeric/male Miqote WoL) 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Aymeric getting attacked by a dress wearing Miqote boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: EXPLICIT! This is SMUT. if you don't like it, skip it!
> 
> I might put everything explicit in a seperated story later on but right now...I am too lazy.   
> So yeah this is reason number one why I had to change the whole rating of these drabbles. I am not even really sorry...maybe a bit.  
> I hope that some of you still might enjoy this.  
> I am also judging myself that this is the longest chapter till now....

Aymeric can still clearly see how the high leather boots covered the warrior's legs. Now he can feel those legs against his hips, strong and lean and rubbing slowly against his side. He can still see the short dress barely cover up the snowy white panties. Now he can feel the soft and warm fabric of pure night drag along his night gown as the Miqote moves on top of him. A low purr that comes from the other man makes Aymeric shudder and reach for the miqote's waist. At least what he thinks must be his waist but for some reason, he feels ruffled fabric and then two soft rounds against his hands and there is a low purr at his ear and he can feel the smirk in the hero's voice.

"Oh, so eager? Did you mean to throw me off? Because this just makes me more eager to pin you down."

A silent groan escapes Aymeric as he remembers how bad he is with the height difference between himself and the warrior of light. The hero always appears taller than he is, so full of greatness and goodness that it makes him seem taller than everyone else. As he doesn't reply, and also doesn't move his hands away because he has simply frozen, he can feel a kittish lick at his neck and sharp teeth grazing at his pulse.

"Now tell me, my dear lord Aymerrric. Do you like my new drrress?"

The man on top of him slowly sits up and Aymeric's coat slips off his shoulders to reveal the silken black dress again. The miqote is straddling his hips, lace stockings reaching up to the middle of his thighs and the dress is barely covering his lap. Aymeric’s hands rest warm and lightly on the other's thighs as he has no choice but to look. Yes, he likes it. He likes how it promises more than it hides, he likes how it makes the miqote look petit but still doesn't hide his strength. He likes how damn sexy the other man can look even in a dress! And yes, the only reason he tried to cover the warrior up, was to protect him from Aymeric’s rising desire. But the thing is, the hero does not want to be protected, at least not from Aymeric’s lusting stare. The elezen knows that, of course he does, but he also cannot help and try to protect the warrior's chastity (non-existing chastity but let's ignore that). And so, it has become a dance between the two of them. The warrior of light always finding a different way to tease and seduce Aymeric and the elezen always trying to resist and not give in to his urges and needs.

But of course, he always cracks, how can he not? Aymeric is completely done for the warrior of light and there is no point in denying it anyway. And with every visit of the warrior, may it be innocent or not, his feelings have only grown deeper. His night gown has slide up from the fall, and the miqote is curiously eyeing his striped, long and warm underpants and the elezen can watch how his tail sways behind him in amusement. Aymeric rolls his eyes and moves his hands up the warrior's thighs and slip beneath the dress to hold the man's hips. It catches the miqote's attention again and his cat eyes travel back up to Aymeric’s face.

"Not everyone can dress up as nicely as my dear warrior. Everyone has their flaws."

"And yours are striped underpants?" The tomcat giggles and Aymeric can feel how warm hands push his gown up to his chest and nails scratch lightly at his stomach.

"It gets cold at night...especially without someone to warm your bed."

It's always like this, Aymeric gets bolder as soon as there is no way out and why not? The miqote wouldn't take anything, Aymeric isn't willing to give and gods know how much he wants to please the warrior of light, hold him and know him save in his arms. He raises his arms obediently as the other takes off his gown and he shudders as cold air hits his skin. There is only gleaming ash left in the fireplace and the room is starting to get cooler and even the fluffy carpet doesn't help much to keep Aymeric’s back warm. But those are just idle thoughts as his eyes flutter shut and his fingers tangle in soft hair and scrap behind kitten ears which earns him a deep, happy purr. There are warm lips at his neck, kissing and licking teasingly till they move and start to bite and nails scratch down his side. The elezen hisses and tugs on the other's hair but there are already marks left on his chest, reminding him who holds his heart.

"Do I have to tame my feisty kitten again?" There is a warm smile audible in his voice and he just feels sharp teeth sink into his skin as a reply. It's answer enough. With a low groan, Aymeric sits up and grabs the miqote by his ass, lifting him up as he stands. He reaches for his coat on the ground and takes the few steps to his desk where he spreads the coat over the cold surface with one hand before he gently places the warrior down on it. He is smiling down at the miqote now, his smile turning into a smirk as he feels the other's tail brush against his hips.

" Aymeric...take it off. Please. I want you."

Lately, he has noticed, how the hero of light is never too shy to beg for him and it makes him just a little too happy when he is all eager to obey to every wish, spoken or not. But this time...

"No." He gently takes the chin of the miqote into one hand and finally, finally presses his lips on the other's in a longing kiss. He soon feels an impatient tongue against his lips and he willingly lets the other in as their bodies leans closer and Aymeric presses between the miqote's legs. He knows the panties are too sturdy to rip, what a shame, and so he quickly removes them without disturbing any other clothing. He doesn't give the other man a chance to protest as his tongue licks into the other's mouth and kiss him, kiss him till they are both breathless and already panting softly as they pull away. Aymeric’s fingers graze against the warm skin of the warrior's hips, following the lines of muscles underneath soft skin.

"What are you waiting for? Just take it off." Sometimes he wishes to gag the tomcat.

"Not today. You dressed up so nicely...I want to enjoy it." He leans closer till he can nip on the miqote's ear and he can feel the man shudder. "This dress...on you, it turns me on. Let me take you while you wear it." He can feel his length twitch in the restrains of his pants as a reaction to his own words. But how could that outfit not leave him thinking such thoughts? The warrior has shown him often enough how fierce he can be, how strong and wild, even in bed. But he also enjoys being taken care of, being hold and cradled and fucked slow under warm blankets. And so, it's no surprise to Aymeric as the hero groans low before wrapping his boot clad legs around the elezene's waist and pull him just a bit closer. It makes Aymeric smirk and his hands brush the fabric of the dress to the side to expose the miqote's sharply lined hips and eager erection. It really is a sight to enjoy. Following the outlines of the miqote's thighs, Aymeric's eyes travel upwards, over the slim hips and waist of the warrior, the dress that curls and piles around his waist and the heavily rising chest beneath tight fabric and a laze décolleté which makes the other's pecks look kind of cute in his eyes.

To be honest, it's just pure seduction and Aymeric is very weak for the warrior of light so how could he ever resist? He can't. His fingers brush along the top of the lace stockings and up the miqote's inner thigh. It's so pleasing for him to watch how those strong legs part for him willingly, so eager and needy and perfect. Aymeric looks up at the miqote's face and his expression softens as he sees those half-lidded eyes staring at him, begging him silently. The warrior of light is all flustered, red cheeks, messy hair and twitching ears. He isn't in control anymore, surrendered to the tall elezen hovering above him and Aymeric 's lips curl into a warm smile as he leans down to kiss the corner of the hero's lips and raises one hand up to scratch the miqote behind his ear. He gets rewarded with a happy purr and a soft tail brushing against his waist again.

"Patience, my light." The elezen hums softly and keeps on rubbing and scratching the warrior's ear to keep him calm and distracted while he reaches for the drawer on his desk to retrieve a small flask with the miqote's favourite oil. (Yes it might contain a tiny bit of catnip and no, don't ask Aymeric why he keeps a bottle in his desk drawer, he would never tell the truth.) His lips find the miqote's again and this time the kiss stays slow and deep while Aymeric 's long, wet fingers find their way between his lover's legs and rub and tease till they slip past the tomcat's entrance so easily. For a moment, the man beneath him tenses up before he relaxes with a low moan against Aymeric 's lips. The elezen's fingers work slowly, gentle till he has his light squirming and whimpering for more beneath him on his desk. Just as he feels sharp nails drag down his back, Aymeric pulls his fingers away and carefully tugs his lips away from sharp, demanding fangs. His kitten can get impatient, especially when he is cornered in a pretty dress with a lusting elezen's eyes on him. Aymeric has one hand on the desk beside the warrior's head while he quickly pushes his own pants off at least and grabs the miqote's hips.

He doesn't lean down to kiss those perfect lips, he doesn't give into the urge to kiss and bite at the other's fluttering pulse. Instead, he watches how the warrior's expression changes as he enters him. He listens to the softly meowed moans and watches how the man's fingers curl into the fabric of his own dress. Aymeric enjoys how the hero's expression changes from impatience to complete pleasure and he enjoys it even more that he is the reason for this change. " Aymeric..." his name, so softly purred from his hero's lips make him shudder and push in the last bit till his thick shaft is buried completely inside the miqote's ass. Tight walls hug around him from base to tip and try to suck him deeper while he stays still for a moment. He slowly moves his hands to take holds of the other man's hips, slightly brushing the dress to the side to take a hold of bare skin before a deep moan escapes him as the miqote starts to squirm. Soft pants and deep moans fill the room as Aymeric settles into a slow rhythm, hips rolling against the miqote's ass and make the other squirm and shudder as he lies there on the desk. He can feel how his cock drags against the warrior's tight walls and how his thrust become a bit harder with every guttural moan he draws from the other man's lips. As he finally gives into the urge to lean down and bite the miqote's neck, his long fingers wrap around the needy, twitching length of his lover. There are sharp nails on his back again, scratching desperately and making Aymeric 's cock pulse with lust as he buries himself deep inside the other's tightness. Their moans mix and their lips find each other again while Aymeric pumps the other's cock in the rhythm of his thrusts.

There is soft fabric against his chest and leather rubbing against his hips and the scent of the warrior fills his nose and makes him breath in deep. Their bodies move with each other in a dance of pleasure and Aymeric's long fingers stroke and tease and squeeze till he can feel the miqote tense up beneath him and a smirk curls his lips again. "Aymeric - s…stop...I-" he doesn't stop. Of course not. And it only takes a few more strokes till he feels how the other's walls squeeze desperately around his shaft and warm liquid spills over his fingers. His hips stay still while he feels fingers curl in his hair and he mumbles sweet nothings against the warrior's ear. He waits till the heavy pants have calmed down and only then wraps his arms around his light to pick him up and carry him to bed. They settle down under the blankets, Aymeric on his back and the warrior of light straddling his lap with his hard cock still up that cute ass. The elezen helps the other take off the dress, tossing it into the darkness beside the bed before his fingers travel over warm skin till both his hands come back to rest on the miqote's hips. He can see how the tomcat's tail sways lazily behind him and his ears twitch as he grins down at Aymeric and shows his fangs. As much as he liked the dress, watching a naked hero of light ride him as warm candlelight touches his skin, makes Aymeric's cock twitch in excitement and lust. Now it's him who is pinned down by the lustful stare from gleaming cat eyes and who moans helplessly as the miqote's hips dance to the melody of their joined heartbeats. He is kept down by warm hands on his chest and a knowing smirk. He gets washed away by lust and love and as he finds his release deep inside the other man, he feels warm seeds spill over his stomach as the miqote comes undone again with the cry of his name.

Later, much later, they are cuddled against each other, the lord of Ishgard and the warrior of light, murmuring to each other under warm blankets and feeling more satisfied than in days. They are both happy, enjoying the lazy warmth that makes their bodies heavy and the company of each other. Their hearts beat slow and as one as the moon shines onto the snowy roofs of the citadel and their breathes become deeper as eyes close and the last murmurs die down.


	11. Drago(o)n Catching (Alphinaud/Estinien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very frustrated Alphinaud ft. the Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: not actually smut but also not hiding where it would go.   
> just...more adulty? kinda strong language?
> 
> this is just on crack and really random. I have no regrets.  
> Also, for me, Alphinaud is grown up (18 at least) so don't complain. enought time has passed in the story for him to become a man!

Alphinaud is frustrated, sexually frustrated! And the source of all his frustration is his lover, the Azur dragoon. Estinien is an amazing lover, a wonderful boyfriend, but sometimes he still thinks that Alphinaud is a kid. Which he is not! He is a grown man in more than one meaning and he has needs! Normally, Estinien is more than eager to comply to those needs and take care of Alphinaud in any way he needs, but it has been weeks now since he last got fucked and it shows.

Oh, Alphinaud is still getting his release, but the dragoon had been avoiding to take his ass since he went a little too rough and left Alphinaud bleeding. It hadn’t been too bad, nothing that he couldn’t heal again, but after that, Estinien had been too anxious to lose control again and hurt his lover.

He had tried everything to seduce the Azur Dragoon, but it never worked the way he wanted. He had dressed up in a cute outfit, waiting on the other man’s bed with all the goods on display and just ended up on his knees and a leaking cock down his throat. He had tried teasing the taller Elezen with sneaky touches and lustful stares and just got sucked off in a dark alley. He had tried to beg and plead and as much as Estinien’s fingers could make him moan, it was just not enough. And so, Alphinaud had to grasp for the last straw, had to take the last option he had…

“Sister-“

“No.”

“But you don’t even-“

“I am not helping you with whatever problem you are having with Estinien. That man made a baby dragon chase me three times around Ishgard because I pulled a prank on him. No. Just no.”

Well, so much to Alphinaud’s last chance on ever getting fucked properly again.

“I can help.” The voice behind the white haired elezen sounds amused and Alphinaud groans silently as he recognized it immediately as the warrior of light. But it might be worth a try…

“Do you even know why I need help?” The young Elezen sounds doubtful as he turns around to face the grinning warrior.

“Well after all the stares you have been giving Estinien lately, one of you is seriously under-fucked. And I guess it’s you.” The grin on the warrior’s face has turned wolfish and now, Alphinaud feels rather cornered, wishing he had followed his twin sister into safety.

“W..well..”

“I can help you. I still have a sleeping potion from Urianger and I guess it might be enough to knock Estinien out for a few minutes...I also have really strong cuffs.”

Alphinaud’s cheeks are burning hot as he stares at the smirking hero and he isn’t sure if they are joking with him or not.

“Don’t look at me like that, he will enjoy it! Aymeric liked it a lot…”

Now, horror is written all over Alphinaud’s face and he groans as he has to cover his red cheeks in embarrassment.

“I did not want to know what you and Lord Aymeric are doing in your free time!” The warrior laughs and pats him on the shoulder.

“I can still help you. Whatever problem you might be having, I think that might actually help.”

“Are you sure?” Alphinaud is rightfully full of doubt. Estinien has never shown any sign of submissive behaviour and he quite enjoys to be in charge, not that Alphinaud would mind. But still…it’s been three weeks…

“How?”

“Oh, just let that be my problem. Just take it as a gift. Oh, and if Tataru asks you about some missing gil…you did not see me.”

And then they are gone, leaving a rather confused and still, very frustrated Alphinaud behind. He isn’t sure if whatever just happened was a trick of his mind or if the warrior of light really did just offer to tie the Azur dragoon up for him and borrowed gil from the scion’s funds. He isn’t even sure what should worry him more. But Alphinaud wouldn’t be himself if he were to get too distracted by all of this and forget his actual work and so his day continues with diplomatic meetings, strategy discussions and all kinds of preparations.

As he enters his chambers that evening, he is exhausted and already forgot about his strange encounter with the warrior of light till he opens the door to his bed chamber and freezes.

He goes compleatly still as he sees Estinien on his bed and it takes him a few moments to let the whole scene sink in. The Dragoon is completely naked (Alphinaud doesn’t want to know why and how the warrior of light actually undressed his lover). The man is tied up to the head of the bed, metal cuffs holding him in place with his arms above his head and a very unhappy frown on his face. Alphinaud has to admit, it’s hot! The young elezen stares for a while longer till a deep growl rips him from him very naught chain of thoughts.

“Will you keep standing there or will you finally uncuff me? I swear, if I get that idiot into my hands, I will break all their bones!”

Oh, the Dragoon is very, very unhappy and yes, it turns Alphinaud on. He would never admit such a thing to anyone, but as he steps closer to the bed, his gaze follows the sharp lines of Estinien’s chest and stomach and even lower to the v-line of his hips till his eyes land upon what he desires most.

“No. I don’t think so.”

“What? Alphinaud stop playing! Get those stupid things off me.” The dragoon is growling some more profanities under his breath but Alphinaud is already ignoring it as his fingers touch the man’s chest and brush over his sensitive nipples.

“Alphinaud.” The growled warning is all it takes for the young man to give into his own cravings and desires and mount the other man’s hips.

“I said no. You know what I want, what I need. And tonight…I will take it.” Alphinaud has no idea where his confidence has come from but he hopes it will last under the dark stare of the older Elezen.

Tonight, he will be the one to tame the dragoon and make him feel how it is to be ridden into frustration.


	12. Temptation (Haurchefant/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to tease Haurchefant a bit.  
> You really shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Haurchefant gets a lil touchy.   
> nothing very explicit, nothing too dirty.  
> but it's Haurhefant. He cannot keep it in his pants with WoL

Today is the day! The day you will pay back Haurchefant for every teasing wink, every innuendo, every longing glaze that left you flustered and wondering about his thoughts. You will get back at him for always leaving you wonder just how much he meant with his words, his stares and his teasing touch.

You are wearing your most revealing armour, rare and expensive accessories decorating your exposed skin to highlight it even more. You died your hair in your favourite colour just for today and put on some perfume you know Haurchefant likes. In other words, you are walking temptation and you know it! Today it will be YOU to tease the elezen lord, make him flustered and turn the tip of his pointy ears red! At least that's your plan. Everyone else is already there as you enter Haurchefant's office and you can feel the hungry eyes of the elezen on you. The others are not really moved by your outfit since you had been running around with them for a while now and they have seen you wear all kind of different and sometimes ridiculous things.

During the whole tactical meeting, you can see how Haurchefant's eyes always return to you, starring at all your exposed skin. You sat down right with the warm fire place in your back, so the warm air flows past you into the room and slowly fills it with the faint, pleasant scent of your perfume. And then. Finally. You see the tips of Haurchefant’s ears turn red! Not like you have been starring at him the whole time, stretching and shifting every time he was glazing over at you just to let him see a little more.

After the meeting is over, everyone bides their goodbyes one by one and leave. Just as you stand up and turn towards the door, you see Haurchefant leaning against said door and you hear the click of a lock.

"My dearest warrior, my dazzling light...did you plan this all by yourself?" There is a tense line in the elezen's shoulders and he shifts stiffly as he leans against the door with crossed arms. "It must have been very cold to run around like that outside. You should stay...warm up a little more."

Slowly it dawns on you, that this might not have been the perfect plan. With those hungry, light eyes staring at you, you gulp and take a step back, falling back on your chair. Haurchefant’s ears are back to normal and his lips are curled up into a smirk as he pushes himself away from the door to slowly walk towards you.

"I like it. Your outfit...it suits you very much." he has invaded your personal space quicker than a beast jumping at you and his hands rest on the armrests of your chair, trapping you.

"Seeing you like this...ah it's a pleasure. But are you really sure that is was a good idea?" There is still a stiffness in Haurchefant’s posture that is so uncommon for the elezen and it slowly dawns on you that you have gone too far, that the lord is trying to hold back from...well from what?

"Do you want me to change, my dear Haurchefant? I thought you might like it." You try to sound as innocent as possible and it makes the man hovering above you groan silently.

"Change...? Yes…maybe..." His voice is low, nearly a growl and all you can do is stare up at the elezen's face, even as you feel warm fingers brushing along your neck and down to your collarbone and then...even lower down your chest, teasing the patches of exposed skin.

"I...I will go change r...right now." Your breath hitches as you feel warmth creep up your face and settle deep down in your stomach. Just as you want to get up, Haurchefant gently presses you back down into your chair, his hand on your middle and he bends down, face inching closer.

"I never said I want you to change right now. You brought this upon yourself, now my dearest warrior, you have to deal with the consequences."

Your breath had been caught in your throat as Haurchefant speaks and leans in closer bit by bit till his lips nearly touch yours and you gulp hard.

" Haurchefant -?" Your voice is weak and as warm lips touch yours, your eyes flutter close and you are falling...

Falling till strong arms pick you up and a soft whine escapes your now swollen lips as your feel a cold wall in your back while your whole front seems to burn, burn from all the kisses and bites and warm touches. You now know, that teasing Haurchefant will just end up with your clothes scattered on the floor and warm, strong hands exploring your body and worshipping every inch of exposed skin. In the end, you think, it might not have been your brightest idea, but also not your worst.


	13. Drunk (Estinien and WoL bromance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine and weary warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: uuuh Stormblood spoilers.   
> I guess  
> defnitly  
> my warning are just so bad I am sorry ><  
> just Wol and Estinien being idiot bros

The night is mild and warm light illuminates the city of Kugane. You are sitting in the inn in Kugane tower, your fingers wrapped around a small glass of rice win. You are lazily watching the people come and go, chat and flirt. Nobody is paying attention to you; business is more important than a weary adventurer in dirty clothes. A shadow settles beside you in silence, his presence calm and familiar and a tall lance leans beside your weapon on the wall.

“This tastes like shit.”

A soft chuckle escapes you at the grumpy voice and Estinien puts a glass with rice wine on your small table. Comfortable silence fills the room between the two of you as you both have your back to the wall and watch the busy evening crowd. You didn’t mean to be found, but Estinien is quite good in seeking you out and bring you back, or just keep you company for a while. Neither of you talks, you don’t have to, you understand each other without words and it seems like he didn’t come to talk either. You watch a pretty Au Ra pass by, accompanied by her taller male counterpart who seems so much darker compared to the woman’s cheerful expression.

“Look at their horns and scales. Who looked at a dragon and though ‘I really want to fuck that.’”

“Alphinaud is fucking you.”

“I am not a dragon.”

“Eh…close enough.” You smirk at the tall dragoon and toast your glass towards him before drinking up.

“Seems like Alphinaud and Aymeric both have a bad taste in their lovers.”

“Hey! Leave me out of this!” Now it’s Estinien who sneers at you.

“Then tell me, when was the last time you were in Ishgard?”

Your stubborn silence is answer enough and it makes the elezen huff and sip on his drink before scrunching up his nose.

“Seems like we are both bad lovers...” you mumble softly as your eyes follow the Au Ra couple.

“I am a great lover.”

You roll your eyes. “I did not refer to your performance in bed.”

Estinien grunts low and returns back to his usual silence, both of you lost in your own thoughts for a while. You hold your glass up for a waitress to see and she brings you two more glasses and after a pointed look of Estinien, she puts a whole bottle of rice wine on your table.

“Tastes like dragon piss but at least it gets you drunk.”

You snort softly at the vulgar exclaim of the dragoon and refill your glasses.

“How is he? …Aymeric.”

“Fine, I suppose. A bit stressed but that could be solved by a little case through the sheets.”

Estinien leers at you and you ignore his last words as you sip on your wine. Your conversation dies off again and nobody seems keep on approaching the two dark faces warriors in their corner. It’s not like you don’t want to see Aymeric, but the Elezen Lord is always so busy, that you don’t want to bother him. Oh, how much you want to be selfish sometimes but look at you, that’s just not how it works for you. Every time someone asks just the smallest task of you, you jump. And where does it get you? In a bar with a sulking dragoon at your side and the aim to get really wasted.

Just as your chin drops to your chest, eyes heavy, you hear a booming voice disturb the fuzzy warmth the alcohol left behind.

“What do we have here? I never thought I would see one of you dirty Elezen guys around here. Aren’t you too high any mighty to drink here? I thought you guys don’t drink our great sake.”

You pray that whoever tries to pick a fight there does not mean Estinien and you. But of course, you have no such luck and a tall, bulky shadow takes the light away from your table. Estinien must have been as drowsy as you, because the dragoon flinches awake and his fingers are at his lance before you can stop him.

“You call that great? Tastes worse than dragon piss. Or shit, if you as me.”

You groan softly as the man beside you seems so eager to get into a fight. Because that’s the only option now. Everyone left in the bar is either too drunk to fight or just drunk enough to look for one.

“He is actually just complimenting your wine, kind sir.” You look up at the bulky sailor and his not less bulky and drunk companions.

“Stay out of this, you drunk bastard. I wasn’t talking to you.”

You have been called worse but as you see how Estinien rises from his seat, you can smell bad decisions. Of course, they just wanted to start a fight but you are still the warrior of light and nobody will call you a bastard, not even some drunken, smelling sailors!

In your defence, the bulky sailor who talked tries to land the first blow, but Estinien is faster, even completely drunk, he moves like liquid silver and dives under the fist to land his own blow. It’s five against two but it’s also five bastards against two of the greatest fighters in Eorzea, who are also really, really drunk. You think that you landed more blows than you received, but as your brawl gets rudely interrupted just a few minutes later, you feel a bit soar.

Of course, the Sekiseigumi came to break up the fight and prevent more damage to the inventory of the bar and some poor sailors who really don’t know how to pick the right fight. It’s no use to protest as all of you get dragged to the cells and you are also feeling a little wobbly on your legs. You get a cell with Estinien and the tall elezen groans as he gets pushed behind bars.

The ground is cool and comforting and it helps with your aching bones. A soft groan beside you, tells you that Estinien is still alive and that is also comforting. Sadly, you don’t get much rest before you hear the rattling of keys and your cell gets opened again. You think that the Sekiseigumi will throw another troublemaker into your cell, but to your surprise and Estinien’s bad luck, a white haired elezen is standing in the door.

“You must believe me when I say that I was quiet surprised to hear that the warrior of light and the infamous Estinien Wyrmblood have started a fight in a bar in Kugane and created a damage worth a few hundred gil.”

A raspy laugh escapes your throat as sit up and hold your rather loose feeling head.

“Hah, Estinien, you are so fucked.”

The dragoon grunts and mumbles some rather unpolite things to you, suggesting you do something with a dragon that you wouldn’t even try with Aymeric.

“Yes, he is. But you won’t get away, great warrior of light! Is this how a role model should behave? Getting wasted and then find the next fight to get into? Is this how Eorzea’s hero should be acting?”

You glare back at Alphinaud, the young man seeming taller from your position on the ground.

“I never asked to be celebrated as a hero.”

“I know. But you are our light and we will fight by your side. Now please can we go? This cell smells…”

It’s fascinating how utterly disappointed the young elezen can look at you and Estinien and scrunches his nose upon smelling you two. You help the dragoon up and out of the cell before the silver haired elezen actually get aware of his lover and nearly crushes Alphinaud under his weight as he leans against him.

“Alphinaud~ honey…”

It’s kind of embarrassing to watch how the great, reserved dragoon clings to his younger lover. As you leave the Sekiseigumi quarters, you try to steal yourself away but Alphinaud’s sharp voice stops you in your track.

“I took money from Tataru to bail you out and pay for the damage you both caused. She is expecting it back. Oh, and I think Aymeric is still awake. You should visit.”

You can hear him mumble something about a bath to Estinien and some more about a rather interesting use of bath oil as they leave you standing in a dark alley in the middle of Kugane. It had been a long night and your body feels soar and all you want is a bath for yourself and a bed. But Alphinaud is right, you should visit. You close your eyes and a deep, weary sigh escapes your lips.

Teleportation is easy and fast and as your eyes open again, the bright sky over Ishgard greets you and your feet find their way so easily to where they should have brought you before all those drinks.


	14. Teasing (Aymeric/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elezen ears are a curious thing. So long and pretty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Heavensward spoilers (?) End of Heavensward (?)  
> Probably not? I mean it's Aymeric.  
> Just something cute. And nothing to spoil.  
> I am bad with spoilers ok.  
> like really damn horrible.  
> Also this is innocent-ish.

You are drunk. Well not really, entirely drunk but really tipsy. You could still fight a morbol and win without a scratch but you might just hit it with a staff till it dies.

How you got ~~drunk~~ tipsy? Well...you took Alisaie and Alphinaud on a little sightseeing trip to Dravania and the young elezen girl ended up daring you and Alphinaud to ride a dragon. And since it's apparently too easy to ride a dragon being sober, Alisaie pulled out a bottle with something she called dragonblood. It was booze. Very strong booze. Now kids, never drink and drive and especially, never drink and ride a fricking dragon! This is what happens when your only adult supervision is a bunch of idiots with weird hobbies and one huge idiot who once got beaten up by damn Mogries.

In the end, Alphinaud got bitten by a baby dragon in his cute little butt, you stirred a dragon right into a tree and got toasted in flames and Alisaie had the time of her life laughing at two morons who trusted her. But you were still rather tipsy, as was Alphinaud, and so you somehow ended up in Ishgard. Alisaie dropped her brother off with a very confused Estinien, claiming he would know best how to treat a dragon bite on your buttocks and you were dropped in front of the steps to Lord Aymeric's office.

Lucia found you there. Half frozen and starring at the fallen snow, lost in sullen thoughts. It had just been a long day. The friendly galear dragged you inside and you got dumped again, right in front of a worried Aymeric.

Some hot tea and a warm blanket later, you are sitting in the elezen's lap because no you cannot sit in another chair and yes Aymeric is indeed very comfortable to sit on. You lean against his chest while your legs are draped over one armrest and Aymeric has his arms around you, pointily ignoring your very happy, tipsy smile. You are warm now, safe and very comfortable as you watch how the Elezen lord reads through some reports and does whatever he has to do to keep Ishgard running. It's all very relaxing but soon you get bored with nothing to do. You look up at Aymeric's face, following the lines of his handsome features as the urge to touch gets stronger and stronger inside you. You watch the calm expression on the man's face, how he seems to always have the faintest smile on his lips and something inside you wishes that you make him smile like this. Your eyes travel to the long ears of the elezen and you start to wonder...

His left ear is facing you, the one with the earring that matches his beautiful eyes and the earpiece made of dark metal. You have always wanted to touch it. The tall elezen's ears are quiet fascinating, so long and pretty. Yes, ears can be pretty and he has cute ears. Your curiosity wins in the end and you sit up a bit straighter in the man's lap and reach out to touch his ear. The earpiece is warm from Aymeric's skin and you wonder if he ever takes it off. You trace its outline and feel how the man shudders beneath you before stilling again. Aymeric is still ignoring you but you can see a stiff line in his shoulders and it makes you smirk with mischievous thoughts.

You run your fingers to the tips of the pointy ears and wonder how they are so warm even when the room is rather chill. Under your warm, sneaky fingers, the earpiece comes off and you gently rub the newly exposed skin, giving the ear a gentle massage. Aymeric shifts beneath you and then a soft sound escapes him that could have been a moan.

"What are you doing?"

You smile in delight as the elezen finally acknowledges you and shows a reaction to your touch. You keep rubbing the slightly paler skin on his ear and hum softly as you try to smile as innocent as possible.

"Trying to make you feel good."

You can feel how Aymeric stays still, eyes on his papers and then he accepts his fate and relaxes with a soft hum. You can still feel him twitch or squirm slightly whenever you rub over a rather sensitive spot on his ear but he doesn't comment on it again. The ear beneath your fingers warm up some more and you start to wonder if it's because of your massage or a different reason. You peek at Aymeric's neck but no redness. His cheeks are fair and pale and you wonder if the faint blush at the tip of his ears should tell you something.

For a while, you are content to softly tug on Aymeric's earlobe and massage and gently play with the long elezen ear. It earns you soft hums and occasionally a half-chocked moan as the man tries to hold the sound back. It amuses you, and the more amused you are, the more the poor lord is suffering. By now you understand just how sensitive the man's ears are (at least you think so), and it brings you joy to tease him. But somehow, it's not enough and you start squirming again, which makes Aymeric sigh as if the whole world lies on his shoulders but he lets you do as you please till you got rid of the blanket and can straddle his lap. You shift a bit to one side, still allowing Aymeric to read his documents, but most importantly, you now have great access to his ear.

As you start nibbling on his earlobe, you feel a warm hand at the small of your back and Aymeric's low voice beside your ear.

"Stop it...please."

You are deaf to his plead and start to nip at the top of his ear where the jewellery had been, placing soft kisses and nips along the top of the ear and you can feel how the hand at your lower back travels to your waist to hold you there. Aymeric's breathing has become faster and you feel his chest rising against yours as you finally reach the warm tip of Aymeric's ear and softly, curiously suck on it. Just as you happily nibble on the man's ear, you feel his low groan more than you hear it and two hands grabbing your waist gently, then rougher as you won't release his ear.

"Stop. Now."

The command is uttered breathlessly and it dawns on you just how big of a sensitive spot you just discovered. And of course, you don't stop, instead you gently nip and bite you way back to his earlobe while one hand comes up to grab Aymeric's right ear to massage it gently. The poor elezen had been so patient with you, so warm and soft and caring, but your teasing can make even the most gentel man crack. The next moment, you are pushed down on a hard desk, crumbling papers beneath you and your wrists pinned beside your head as Aymeric hovers above you.

"My dearest light, do you have any idea what you just got yourself into?"

You did not.

You still enjoyed it very, very much. This day had been very educational. Never trust Alisaie and always take the chance to tease Aymeric's ears!


	15. Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty (G'raha Tia/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk and needy..........for cuddles!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SHADOWBRINGER SPOILER. 
> 
> cuz Raha is a lil fluff ball and I can't keep my fingers off him.  
> re-reading this made me roll my eyes @ myself.  
> what am I even doing with my time o.o

"Warrior of darkness! Please! Please wait?"

The call stops you in your track as you cross the wide space in front of the crystal tower. The night sky spreads over Crystarium and you just came back after days of roaming around Norvrandt and cleaning up small messes. Your plan was to retire to your rooms and sleep, just sleep for the next few days probably. You see a tall Viera walk towards in you in a fast pace and you turn to face Lyna with a soft but tired smile.

"Lyna, greetings to you too. How can I help you? I was just about to go to bed."

The tall guard bows before you and then smiles a bit embarrassed.

"The exarch...well he must have seen you enter Crystarium. He is asking for you."

Of course. G'raha Tia has never made a big secret out of stalking the warrior of darkness so you are not very surprised that he saw you come back. But it's the middle of the night so you start to wonder what might have kept the crystal exarch awake.

"I will go." You change your path and Lyna accompanies you to the Ocular.

Just a bit later, you both stand at the entrance to the Ocular, starring at a sulking crystal exarch with a nearly empty bottle of wine in his hand, sitting on the steps that lead up to the huge crystal mirror, G'raha uses to spy on you (excuse me, watch over you of course). The crystal exarch is...well...drunk.

"You didn't tell me he is drunk." You raise your brows at the tall Viera but she just shrugs and turns to leave.

"That," she grins, "is your problem now."

And then she is gone, just left without another words. You would have stared at the closed door for a while longer but a loudly meowed howl rips you out of your shock as a red haired miqote jumps at you. G'raha wails your name as he hangs in your outstretched arms, his tail tossing and twitching. You hold him up at his armpits, arms stretched out so the drunk exarch can't run you down.

"Raha. Raha calm down. I am here." You don't know what came over the crystal exarch to get drunk alone and then jump at you the moment you appear, but you know that this is your problem now, just as Lyna said. With a soft sigh, you release the red-haired man and a second later you have a purring miqote attached to your chest. Well your fashion choices have not always been the best anyway.

"Raha, what happened?" You use your softest, sweetest voice, the one used for scared animals and very drunk cats. Your hand has come to gently caress G'raha Tia's ears while you hug him with one arm, feeling how he purrs against you, broken by occasionally hicc-ups.

"You have be-hiccs-een gone for so looong." You feel how G'raha nuzzles his face against your chest and you pray to the twelve to have some mercy on you. This really is not good for your self-control.

"I am here now. There, there...let me get your drunken ass to bed." Just as you want to pick him up, the man pushes away from you, big red eyes staring at you.

"Will you come to bed with me?" The twelve did not hear your prayers. Or they are having fun messing with you right now because how could you even refuse that? Not in any world would you turn down the offer to get into bed with G'raha Tia, but the man is drunk! You hide a groan and your troubled thoughts behind a soft smile as you pat his head and wrap your arm around him.

"Yes Raha, I will tug you in." You walk G'raha to his bedchamber and sigh in relieve as you get him to his bed without troubles. But as you made the Miqote sit down, you suddenly get pulled and falls on the bed. You roll on your back to get up again as quickly as you can, but it's too late. There is a purring kitten on your chest again but this time you can feel the tip of a warm nose brush against your neck. You can't hold back the soft groan escaping your lips and you try to gently push G'raha off you. He is lying half on top of you, chest against chest and one leg between yours while he purrs happily against your neck.

"Stay. Please." You close your eyes and give up struggling as the soft plead gets purred against your ear. There is no way you could refuse the exarch, your sweet, dear friend. After all, what harm could a drunken miqote do to you? You are bearer of light! Bringer of darkness and hero of world! You are- Well, you are hopelessly trapped. And as you suddenly feel a wet, rough tongue lick at your neck, you know exactly what harm that damn drunk kitten can do!

"Raha, don't-" you can't stop the silent moan escaping your lips as you reach for his hair to tug on the soft red locks. But as soon as you have your fingers in the other's hair, the miqote starts to purr again and behaves. Only then you notice how well G'raha can play you. You huff softly and move both hands up to G'raha's head to scratch him behind his contently twitching ears and massage them too till you feel your body vibrate from the purring man on your chest. At least, you think, this is better than a drunken crystal exarch trying to seduce you.

At least that's what you tell yourself.

At least that's what you hope will never happen, because you could never resist.

One of your hands caresses down G'raha's back while you feel his body growing heavier and his breath get deeper. Your hand reaches the base of his tail and you gently scratch it, making the man above you shudder and squirm and then relax again with a happy little moan. It makes you blush and heat crawl through your whole body and oh twelve have mercy!

"Stay?"

"I will stay till you are asleep, Raha."

"No... stay. I want to wake up and see your face. Please." He sounds so drunk, so sleepy and innocent and there is only one reply you can give. "Sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

Your lips press against red hair, just softly, just enough to calm your racing heart a tiny bit. It doesn't take long for G'raha Tia to fall asleep on top of you, the scent of sweet wine in his breath that tickles your neck and his hand has curled into your shirt. You stare at the crystal ceiling and wonder what has happened to make you end up like this. But why are you complaining? A night alone in your bed might have given you a good night’s rest, but a night in G'raha Tia's bed, with said miqote snuggles up in your arms makes your heart and soul feel more at ease than anything else. And as you hold the sleeping exarch in your arms, you realize, that however awkward the morning might be, you want to hold him like this again.

Maybe for ever ...


	16. Lonely Heart (G'raha Tia/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even the greatest warriors are a bit lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SHADOWNBRINGER SPOILER  
> go back to gaming if you didn't finish Shadowbringer... ;*
> 
> this got kinda gloomy and bittersweet ><  
> I had feels  
> bye

The sky is dark above you, thousands and thousands of stars smiling down at you but never reaching your heart.

You are alone.

Alone with your thoughts, your worries, your wishes. The roof of the greatest hall of Crystarium is beneath you, and under the glass, tiny lights, stars of their own. There are people still awake, not quite accustomed to the new time set of night and day. Or they are just enjoying the quiet of the night like you do. You are watching a shooting star and close your eyes for a moment. Just lying there.

“You could have chosen an easier place to find you. It was hard to get up here.”

G’raha Tia’s voice is gentle, deep and comforting. You don’t open your eyes, don’t move.

“Why so sullen, light of mine? Is your heart too heavy for your chest?”

You can sense how he sits down beside you, his tail brushing against your side. You open your eyes, see G’raha’s back as he sits beside you, face raised to the stars.

“Sometimes it gets too heavy, doesn’t it?”

He looks back at you, smile soft and full of warmth and your heart aches. You avoid the gentleness in his bright red eyes and stare up at the stars. They don’t have any answers for you either.

“I forgot where I belong.”

“With your friends.”

Your smile is sad and you raise and arm to look at your hand, your fingers that are so often curled tightly around a weapon.

“I have once become a threat to all that I love, I may become one again… What if all that Emet Selch said is true? I understood him, you know. He wanted to protect his friends, his family, his beloved ones. What else am I doing? I do not fight for the greater good, I fight for the ones I love and want to protect. Raha…what if I become like them? Like the Ascian. With Adbert…I have eight parts of my soul back together. Well that is if you believe Emet Selch. But why should he have lied? I want to hate him, hate him for what he did to all of us, hate him for what he did to _you_. I do hate him, but not quite so. I understand him too much for that.”

G’raha is quiet beside you, starring down at the lights of Crystarium.

“The enemies we fear most, are the ones we can understand. We fear to become like them.”

A silent sigh slips past your lips and your hand sinks down to rest on your own stomach.

“Sometimes, I don’t know who I am anymore. Everyone believes in me, trusts in me, but I am lost. Where is my home? In Eorzea with the Scions? Here…with you? Or may it be in Amaurot…the place where I once came from. He knew me, he knew parts of me at least. Raha…I was one of them. And if they ever succeed…I will be one of them again. I am the enemy.”

G’raha Tia has turned around to you kneeling by your side and took the hand on your stomach in his own. His touch his warm, gentle, and you feel aether flowing beneath his crystal skin.

“You are not one of them. You are just yourself. You are the light of us all. Your home is with the people you love and care for and…it can be in more than just one world. You are stronger than all of us. I know we ask so much of you, too much, but you are all the hope we have and I will continue to support you however I can. I will be by your side when you need me. Even if Emet Selch told us the truth, it was covered with his own bitterness and sadness, his own goals. And even if…then we have all once been one of them. But now we are not, we are just ourselves and I know you.”

A warm hand rests on your chest, above your heart, and your eyes find G’raha’s. they are still shining so bright even in the dark. Your rest your own hand over the one on your chest and sigh deeply.

“Sometimes it’s hard to remember who you are.”

“Is it? The young warrior I once met was so full of light, so much eagerness and a little clumsy. You have grown so much, you are still full of light, even more so now, but you have earned a strength inside you that grounds you, makes you whole. Trust in yourself, warrior mine, as we trust in you. You are not alone. And the bards are singing of your grace, just as I once told you.”

A little laugh escapes your lips and your raise a hand to touch G’raha’s cheek, look into his two, ruby eyes.

“I once knew a young scholar and hunter, an adventurer... so full of dreams and so determined to fulfil his destiny. You trusted in me, even back then. You have grown a lot. I still remember how green you were behind your ears, so young. Look at you now, the might Crystal Exarch. You have made a legend of your own.”

“I would never be here today without you. We may both have our own destiny but I believe that our paths may always find back to each other. After all, I just woke up for you.”

You laugh softly, it’s not the happiest sound but it makes your heart feel a little lighter as you pull the Miqote down on top of your chest and into your arms.

“My sleeping prince, I am glad I could meet you again.”

“As am I…”


	17. Cookies (Ryne/Gaia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryne and Gaia got a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SPOILERSSSSS Shadowbringer Eden raid spoiler!!   
> Finish Eden, cool your burns and then come back
> 
> after Shiva I got emotional and suddenly liked Gaia...a lil...cause I love Ryne.

You are hiding behind a pillar, watching the busy inside of the café. Eulmore may have a new ruler and their mindset may have changed a bit, but they still enjoy the good things in life. You watch how two girls sit at a table a bit more to the side, one all bright and full of warmth and laugher, one dark and reserved but never quite able to hide her smile for the other girl. No, this is not called stalking, this is parental observation...ok maybe sibling-observation. Parental observation would actually include someone else....

You look around and of course you spot a figure hiding behind a corner just out of sight of the two girls. You casually make your way over, invading the perfect hiding and observation spot of the man.

"You know, this is called stalking, Thancred."

You raise a brow at him but he doesn't even look at you, eyes nervously fixed on the girls.

"This is parental observation, not stalking."

"You should give them some space."

"Then why are _you_ here?"

Well that backfired quickly and you huff softly as you get in position beside him to stalk the pair of light and shadow. They seem undisturbed, just two young girls enjoying some coffee-cookies and drinks and talking about...

"Can you hear what they are talking about?"

Thancred's voice is just a whisper even though you are both far enough away not to be caught.

"Well if you would be a bit more quiet.."

You grumble softly and concentrate. Even with you heightened senses it takes you a lot of concentration to filter the two young voices from the rest.

"They are talking about...clothes..." you sound rather surprised and furrow your eyebrows. "And now they are laughing about always wearing patched up armour."

Your eyes move over to Thancred's grey-ish clothes and then your own, rather dirty armour.

"Well...must be you." You grin and ignore the poisonous look of the Huran. Those two would never laugh about you.

"Have you looked at the warrior of darkness lately? I think they really need a decent bath, at least their clothes do."

You gasp and grumble something rude under your breath, Gaia really is going too far now.

"What? Are they talking about you?" Thancred's voice is teasing and you can hear the spiteful smirk. You hush him with a gesture, curious to what Ryne might have to say to that.

"Well they did have a lot to do lately...but there is always enough time to change clothes at least." Ryne has betrayed you!

You groan in silence and look down at you armour. Well the girls are kind of right. There are still burn marks, holes from ice spikes and claws on your clothes and maybe some dried blood here and there. You just have no _time_. First you run around all over Norvrandt to kill some light bringers and then you end up in this weird Eden thing and have to fight mirrors of your own horrible memories. How are you supposed to find the time to take a bath? You feel a nudge at your side and a hiss at your ear.

"Hey, concentrate! What are they talking about?"

You grumble something more profane at Thancred this time before your ears turn back to the two girls.

"Thancred is just so overprotective sometimes, it's as if I can't even take a bath without him worrying that I might burn myself. I can watch after myself!"

"Well at least you have someone who deeply cares for you and wants to protect you." Gaia sounds rather bitter again and you bite your lip, curious if she might lash out at Ryne again. But they both seem calmer than ever, relaxed and at ease with each other

"I am here to protect you, Gaia. You are not alone. I am here with you now, and I learned a trick or two. And if I ever get possessed again, you can come rescue me with your nice hammer." You are impressed. Ryne is actually getting cheeky with the other girl and you feel so proud.

"Hey! You are supposed to tell me what they are talking about."

"They are saying you should take a shower."

"They did not. You just had a really soft smile. Tell meee." If you wouldn't know better, you would have said that Thancred is actually whining at you.

"Hush." You swat his arm and keep your eyes on the girls. They have moved on with their conversation again, talking about traveling Norvrandt together and showing Gaia around Crystarium some more.

"Oh, I should make sure you can meet the Crystal Exarch. He is quite busy at the moment but I think he wouldn't mind looking at you. He is a great sorcerer and I bet he might have some ideas why you lost your memories."

Gaia looks rather doubtful at Ryne's enthusiasm, but doesn't complain. You have never seen her so civil, yet you feel a bit worried about Gaia talking to G'raha Tia because you might just have to protect _him_. You have people to protect too.

"Hey. Don't just stand there and tell me what they are talking about."

You suppress the deep groan that wants to burst out of you and turn towards Thancred with a stern face.

"Be quiet, your voice is louder than a beast munching on bones."

"I will munch on _your_ bones if you don't tell me what they are talking about."

"Tz. Make me."

You have a tiny stare off with the man before you suddenly hear someone clear their throat behind you and you freeze.

"They are right behind us, aren't they?"

Thancred peeks over your shoulder and nods. You put on your sweetest smile and turn around to face Ryne and Gaia, both wearing a non-amused expression.

"Oh, hey girls, I was just...we uh...we were on our way to the Beehive..."

Yeah, not really smart of you.

"Were you now? You do know, that I can sense your aether a few hundred yalm away. You're shine like the sun. And you Thancred! I knew you couldn't leave it alone." Ryne seems angry, very angry actually and Gaia is not in any way trying to calm her down, just standing there with her arms crossed and smirking as she sees how Ryne gets worked up. You should have guessed so much.

"Gaia…don't you want to use that cute hammer of yours for some idiots who don't know when to run?" Ryne sounds way to sweet and thankfully you are not stupid enough to miss your exit point. You grab Thancred by his collar and quickly drag him away, ignoring his protest. You can hear Gaia's laugh and Ryne's puffing anger and you think, you can see how Gaia hugs the bright girl.

But you don't look too closely. You are just happy they are finally getting along.


	18. Bandages (Alphinaud/Estinien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien gets wounded and Alphinaud takes care of him.  
> More or less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Heavensward.   
> Also strong language. cuz Estinien  
> fluff  
> Idk  
> this is just random  
> also I cannot stop WoL and Estinien from cursing at each other.  
> It's called bromance (even if you play a 2m elezen lady who could wrestel Estinien any day)

Estinien wakes up with a low moan and an aching body. It's been a while since he felt so beaten up and he feels no wish to open his eyes. He can feel warm, small hands on his bare chest and it feels nice and soothing. Wait what? Hands? Bare chest? What? Estinien's eyes open with a groan and he can see white hair and a worried, young face. Alphinaud.

"Oh, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up! Thank the heavens you are alright. I gave my best to heal the worst but some things just need time. We gave you some medication for the pain so you might feel a little dizzy, and your bandages need to be checked but you shou-"

Estinien's hand snaps up to pinch Alphinaud's chin and cheeks between his fingers and make him shut up. The young elezen man's waterfall of words comes to a muffled stop and he glares at Estinien. It's adorable.

"Short and sweet Alphinaud. You know how I like my reports."

He slowly releases the other's jaw and gets a sulking huff in return as Alphinaud rubs his chin and reaches for a glass of water to hand it to him. Estinien accepts with a thankful nod and drinks slowly, his throat feeling soar.

"You got yourself knocked out, made it back here somehow and then collapsed. Do you know how worried I was?! Your wounds were bad..."

The young man looks so worried, so tired and the dragoon slowly sits up to look at him, really look. Alphinaud is a mess. His white hair has come loose from his ponytail and his robes are crumbled and dirty with smudges of dried blood, his blood, Estinien guesses. A grimoir is lying on a table beside the bed, opened and Alphinaud watches him with tired, but relieved eyes.

"Thank you..." his voice is silent barely loud enough, but it makes the young man smile from ear to ear.

"You are welcome. Now let me look after your bandages."

His warm fingers are back on the dragoon's chest and Estinien gives up any protest and just accepts his fate. He doesn't understand what Alphinaud sees in him. He doesn't understand why he is so worried, so full of sunshine and warmth whenever he is around Estinien. It confuses the dragoon, it really does. Small hands unwrap the white bandages around his chest, revealing old and new scars and he watches how Alphinaud examines his already healing wounds. Everything about him is so small and delicate even when he is already a grown man. Estinien's light eyes travel over Alphinaud's face, watch how eyes flicker here and there under long lashes, watch how sweet, red lips never seem to stop and just shut up. Alphinaud is small, and definitely petit next to the great dragoon, but Estinien can see a greatness on him that has nothing to do with his body and it draws him closer to the white-haired boy, confuses and excites him. A soft hiss escapes Estinien as the other cleans some dried blood off a still open wound and he already slaps Alphinaud's hand away.

"Let me do it."

"No! You are still clumsy from all the medication."

And it's true, he can't even react fast enough as Alphinaud already takes the fresh bandages from his hands again and starts wrapping him up. The great Azure dragoon grumbles something rather rude under his breath but Alphinaud just smiles softly. It seems as if he lost his intimidating aura with the other elezen. Estinien closes his eyes to let the whole procedure happen without another urge to complain, but as he feels a feathery touch on his stomach, his eyes flutter open. Alphinaud is bend over his torso, fingers brushing against the scars scattered on his abdomen and there is a thoughtful expression on the younger's face.

"All these scars...whatever I do, it never seems enough to help you, save you and there are always new scars on you whenever I see you again."

He doesn't like the tone in Alphinaud's voice, not at all. He doesn't like the sadness and the helpless look in those bright eyes. Estinien reaches for the hand on his abs and laces his fingers with Alphinaud's smaller ones a little clumsily.

"You saved me enough times already."

The younger seems doubtful, brows furrowed but Estinien doesn't explain, doesn't want to admit, that the thought of Alphinaud in his arms already saved him from one or two mental breakdowns. He is too embarrassed and maybe even too shy to tell the young man just how much he means to him. He looks down at their linked hands, just like Alphinaud does and there is silence between them, filled with so many unspoken words, dancing between them like whispered kisses.

"I... should leave you to rest."

Estinien raises a brow and doesn't let go of Alphinaud's hand, instead, he uses it to pull the smaller man on top of him and onto the bed. He ignores the protest of the other and his own stinging wounds as his free arm wraps around Alphinaud's slim wait. Only now he can see that his arm too, is wrapped in snowy white bandages but he doesn't feel any pain, just dull fog wrapping around his aching bones.

"Where do you think you are going? I think, I deserve some special treatment." His grip is tight around Alphinaud, but just enough to prevent the squirming boy from escaping.

"You are wounded! And on medication! Estinien let go~"

He loves whenever Alphinaud starts to get whiney because he knows, that he can't argue his way out of this situation and Estinien simply pulls the smaller one closer against his chest and on the bed. He can't express whatever he feels for Alphinaud, he doesn't know how he could ever explain, but he knows how to show it. Estinien is not a gentle person, nor can he express himself very well, but he knows how to show his so very confusing feelings. He has rolled on his side, trapping Alphinaud with his body so easily and as he mutes even the last protest with his lips on Alphinaud's. The young man goes still and then presses back against him. So easy, always so easy to mute, at least for Estinien.

"I swear, if you two start fucking over there, I will murder at least one of you!" That voice seems so familiar... "Hey! Stop making out! Fuck! Someone take this damn stuff off me and let me out!"

Estinien groans low and pulls away from a flustered Alphinaud. Only now he sees the curtain separating his bed from another and he can hear the warrior of light complaining loudly. They must feel fine enough.

"Shut up! You are just jealous."

He ignores the grumbled remarks of the warrior and also Alphinaud's whined protest as he kisses him again. It doesn't take long to get interrupted once more.

"At least get another room! Or get me another room. Or get me a room with Aymeric. And then I really don't care what you two will do."

Estinien closes his eyes and sighs deeply, his nose brushing against Alphinaud's neck to earn a soft, breathed whimper.

"I fear we have to do this another time. Some idiot I just saved is complaining."

"Saved? The fuck you did! I carried your stupid ass back here."

Estinien ignores the warrior of light and gets comfortable to sleep for another few hours, Alphinaud in his arms with no desire to let him go any time soon.

"Estinien..."

"Stay. Let them complain. I will behave." He kisses the boy's forehead and as he feels the smaller one relaxes into his arms, he lets the foggy warmth of the medications carry him away into a deep, healing slumber with the comforting weight of Alphinaud in his arms.


	19. Hot Spring (Haurchefant/WoL) 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to have a nice bath but of course Haurchefant finds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature. Heavensward. 
> 
> I don't know what to say cause it's just Haurchefant sweeping you away.  
> yes there is comming more  
> yes it will be more than just mature.   
> I have no regrets :3  
> if anyone has a comment or suggestion, feel free to comment. It would actually make me very very happy ><  
> have fun reading ^~^

The night is moonless and the stars are shining brightly down at you, sharing your little secret. You are sitting in the hot springs near Ishgard, your clothes neatly folded on a stone close by and your weapon sticks in the snow behind you. You are sitting chin deep in the hot water, letting it relax your sore muscles and calm your stormy mind. In nights like these, you just want to run away and hide.

You have come to the hot springs to be alone, to have a calm moment just for yourself as you try not to get stuck in dark memories. Sometimes, all the fighting tires you more than you want to admit and the fear of losing your loved ones, your dearest friends becomes stronger. As you look up at the stars, you feel lost beneath their cold light, alone under their timeless gaze. You don't feel like the warrior of light, like the bringer of peace. You don't feel like a shining star...more like a dot of stardust lost in a sea of darkness. You sink deeper, till the hot water washes over your head and burns in your face. You welcome the lack of all outside sounds, just hearing your blood rushing through your veins and your heart beating… still beating.

As your head breaks the surface, you hear a soft splashing sound and your hand is at your weapon before you can even think about it.

"A lovely night for a bath, don't you think so, warrior mine?" You release your weapon and keep it stuck in the snow as you relax again and brush some hair away from your face.

"Haurchefant...what brings you here? Does anyone need me?"

A tired sigh leaves your lips as you look over the steamy water surface. A dark figure is slowly emerging from the waving steam and the silver haired elezen swims closer to you. The stars make his hair shine like liquid starlight and his lips are curled into a smile. The snow helps catching the faint light illuminating your surroundings and your heightened senses make it easy to see.

"No. Nobody knows you are here and nobody is searching for you. I came to see if you are alright, my dear hero."

The man's voice is soft and cautious as he stops a few yalm away from you. You are sitting on a natural stone bench at the edge of the hot spring, knees pulled up against your chest and you hug them close now, eyes fixed on the elezen.

"That's sweet of you...but how did you know where to find me?" Your eyes narrow as the man's smile grows a bit wider and he comes a bit closer.

"It's a wonderful night for a steaming hot bath, isn't it? Just the stars to watch..."

He comes closer still and you suddenly are very aware that you are naked and that Haurchefant, too, must be all naked in the water. You bite your bottom lip as the elezen's smile turns a little wolfish and he swims closer, fixing you with his bright eyes and you feel a shudder run down your spine.

"M... maybe. Did you follow me here?"

"I followed the light of your soul that shone the way over the harsh snow and lead me here, into the embrace of your warm glow."

You roll your eyes but the words still warm your heart because Haurchefant is actually honest. At least about the meaning, because you are quite sure he simply stalked you.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Your silence must have been mistaken as disagreement, and you slightly shake your head.

"No. A little company might not hurt."

A soft sigh escapes your lips and you close your eyes for a moment. Gently fingers touch your arms that are hugged around your knees and then travel up to your shoulders. You look up, surprised by the gentle touch and Haurchefant is right in front of you, his eyes warm and his smile soft as he raises a hand to your cheek to brush away a hot tear that must have been a melting snowflake.

"I know it is hard sometimes. You don't have to carry the pain alone, I will carry it with you, share my joy with you. You are not alone, just a little lost."

There are more snowflakes melting on your cheeks even though it's not snowing and the next moment, you are cradled in Haurchefant's arms, your face pressed against his neck and his scent filling your nose. You are not crying, not shaking with sobs, but your heart feels so heavy in your chest and you have to take deep breathes to fill your lungs. He smells good, like warm fire and smouldering pine needles. It's a comforting scent, calming to your mind and you can feel a hand caress up and down your back. Oh, you still know very well that you are naked and pressed up against an equally naked Haurchefant, but it's simply comforting to feel another heart beat against your chest and strong arms just holding you. It's innocent and warm and gentle and soothing-

"My, my, I would have never thought you would attack me like this, my dear warrior. I have always known that you want me, but to play my soft heart to get all pressed up against me-"

And there goes the innocence. You huff as you hide your laugh and try to push the man away, but his arms are tightly wrapped around you, unwilling to let you. Well if he doesn't want to play fair, you won't either.

"Haurchefant, let go!" You have to stifle the laughter in your voice to sound at least a bit threatening.

"I cannot. You have caught me in your net of light and heroism, I am completely wrapped around your finger."

You snort and it seems that your last resort is to kneel him into his groin. Not too hard of course. Just enough to scare him off. But you underestimated the water resistance and angle and to your mild surprise and Haurchefant’s obvious pleasure, your thigh ends up between his legs, rubbing against...well against his member. The elezen is not aroused yet but you know very well what you just started and it makes your cheeks and ears burn.

"Did you want to attack me or lure me into your bed?" The man raises a brow at you, an amused smile tugging at his lips as his hands start to get lost and end up cupping your ass.

"Come back with me, there is always room for you in my bed. Let me ease your mind..."

Your eyes flutter close as Haurchefant's warm lips brush against your jaw and up to your earlobe to gently nip on it. You know you could teleport you both. But why bother?

"No." Now it's your turn to smirk as you hear the whiney disappointment in the man's voice.

"No? But my light, would you just leave me in darkness, all cold and shivering standing alone in the snow-" Haurchefant's whining gets cut off by a surprised moan and your fingers pinching his nipple.

"This here... it's warm enough, don't you think? No need to get cold on the way."

As he kisses you, it eases your worries away, makes them fade into the background and your heart filled with more joy again. There are wandering, curious hands on your body and as you look up at the stars this time, your heart feels lighter and you can see the warmth in the twinkling lights. There is no emptiness in the sky above you, there is light even in the darkest night and sometimes, it's another soul shining for you.


	20. Power (Haurchefant/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant doesn't always act like a lord around you, but when he does, oh boy, may Halone have mercy on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Heavenswards. 
> 
> between work and my constant headaches I have not really been able to write a lot..also I am trying to edit a certain something but I just...have no brain for it lately so that might have to wait a bit. I am sorry!! :c  
> Please have a lil bit of Haurchefant.   
> This is me doing the Haurchefant emote at all you lovely people.

You are sitting in Haurchefant's office, curled up on a chair in front of the fireplace with a book on your lap. The elezen lord has quite a nice collection and this story about heroic princes and dragons is rather amusing. Haurchefant is doing whatever lord duties he has, scanning reports and filling out papers, and all the while he is flirting with you. His words and laugh are warm and easy, complimenting you like there is nothing more important. He flatters you, praises you and it makes your cheeks burn and your face hurt from smiling.

But he is not the only one to play this game. You flirt back with easy laugher and cocky winks and there is warmth between the two of you, and a bond that goes deeper than just a flirt. Just as you got up to grab another mug of hot chocolate, there are footsteps outside, heavy boots on stone and a second later, the door bangs open and two knights storm inside.

"Lord Haurchefant! There is an attack on the northern gate! The Ixal are coming.”

“What?”” Haurchefant gets up and after a short moment of surprise he starts barking commands, his whole posture and atmosphere switching. For the first time, you understand why he is commander of Dragonhead and a lord. He is oozing power and strength, his knights listening to him without a single thought and he commands with a cold collection you haven’t seen on many people before.

He knows what he is doing and there is no doubt in his voice or posture. His back is straight and strong, his voice steady and full of will power. Oh yes, he truly is a knight and lord, he truly is a leader and you can see it now. His easy, flirtatious aura is gone and he is standing there as what he was born. Someone who leads, someone, others will follow.

And well…it turns you on. You would have never thought that power could turn you on so much, but on Haurchefant, it’s hot! You know all too well that power can be misused, it can misguide even a good soul and lead into darkness, but Haurchefant is glowing with pride and light and his power is loyalty, righteousness and love.

Your panties may be a bit damp as you stare at the silver haired elezen.

After the knights left with their orders, Haurchfant seems to still for a moment before he turns to you with a sheepish grin as if just awoken from a daze.

“I fear, I have to go, my light. But I will be back to sing you of our glorious victory. Wait for me.”

He is in front of you with just a few steps and before you can even blink, his hands are cupping your face and he is kissing you. It takes your breath away and leaves you dizzy, the kiss so deep, filled with so much longing and so damn _dramatic_! Why does this man have to be so extra?! This is not a goodbye! By Halone, he is just going to fight some Ixal!

You are still feeling a bit wobbly on your legs, the kiss and Haurchefant’s demonstration of power left your knees weak and as you finally come to your senses again, the man has already left and is probably commanding his knights. His shield and sword are gone and you know, that he will be fighting in the first row. You grab your own weapon as you grumble some unflattering things and follow the elezen outside.

The knights and Haurchefant have already left, stormed out to greet the Ixal in a head on fight and you make your way towards the north gate of dragonhead, unhurried. You know that they won’t lose and you tell yourself, that you will only jump into the fight if they will really need you. After all, knights have their pride.

You are indeed right, the fight is nearly over as you arrive at the scene, the Ixal already on their retreat and you don’t see any casualties. Haurchefant is standing in the front line just as you thought and is commanding his knights.

Oh Twelve, he looks hot, sword and shield in hands and his aura so full of power and confidence. You probably only would have had eyes for him and totally messed up the fight if you would have joined. You hurry back to dragonhead before anyone spots you, waiting for Haurchefant in his office.

It takes him a while to come back, which is no wonder, after all he has to lead this camp and take care of all his knights. But he comes back in the end, armour dirty from the fight and his shield on the back. As he enters his office, you hide behind the door and close it just after he entered, leaning against the door. He looks good, better than good. The fight didn’t take a big toll of him and he looks strong and powerful still and your knees only grow weak again.

“My light?”

“Lord Haurchefant..”

You gulp and your lips feel dry but you can only stare, stare and want and need. Haurchefant seems a bit confused by your behaviour but as he hears your breathless whispers, he quickly understands and Haurchefant wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t use every chance he got.

“Did you watch?”

“Maybe…”

“Was it splendid?”

“Mhn.”

His lips are hot against yours, his arms wrapped around you and this time, he stays. The lingering kiss turns more heated and as Haurchefant pulls away, a whined protest escapes your lips.

“Later my light, someone might come in any moment again. Later. I promise.” The blue in his eyes is so bright and full of promises and you really hope that you can wait so long. But after all, getting caught might not be the best idea. Nobody should ever tell such stories about the warrior of light…


	21. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes only lights can save you from a dark place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SHADOWBRINGER SPOILER
> 
> My WoL has unsolved issues ok. kinda a lot of them.   
> Idek this got a bit depressing and I made myself cry a lil. I should not write such stuff when I am emotional.  
> If you don't want anything sad...just skip this and go back to some fluff^^

Sometimes, the brightest day holds a darkness deeper than the endless ocean. Sometimes, the darkest night can hold a light, comforting and gentle, guiding you. Sometimes, there is neither light, nor darkness. Sometimes, there is only emptiness.

The forest of Rak’tika is deep and dark, you still remember that it was filled with shadows even during the endless light, but now, it's filled with soft, endless darkness. No moon, no stars can blink through the thick blanket of leaves and you are far away from any burning lanterns or glowing flowers. You are lying on a thick branch, somewhere between earth and sky, floating in a cottony blackness.

You feel empty, without light, without darkness. A warrior who is just lost, without a way. It gets too much, from time to time, your heart and soul want to escape, be a no-one. You raise a hand above your head, look at it, but there is nothing, no skin, no light, just...nothing. The darkness makes your eyes useless and all your other senses hyper-sensitive. But there is nothing to hear, just your own breath and heartbeat. You feel the soft moss on the branch beneath you, the clothes on your skin, a whispered breath of wind on your face...but nothing more. You can smell and taste the forest around you, untouched for aeons, but nothing else. You are alone, completely.

You close your eyes; it makes no difference. Your arm sinks back beside your body but you barely feel it. The lack of stimulation around you, wakes your inner demons, the emptiness allowing them to come forth, circle around you, close in.

You can hear screams, sobs. You can hear his voice, so weak, as he tells you to smile with his last breath. Voices full of despair and fear. Voices full of anger and hate. You see their faces, of all whom you have lost, of all who had to stay behind and feel the pain. You could not save them, could not keep the sadness away from them. You see them smile at you with eyes full of wonder, you see them sneer at you with eyes full of hate. Sometimes the faces are different, sometimes they are the same.

You see people trapped between their fates; the paths that have been chosen for them. Some fear you, want you dead. Some look up to you, want your help. Some just want you to be well. You see eyes staring at you with a twisted desire to hunt and destroy and keep as their own. You see eyes full of fear for their loved ones. They all have dreams, hopes, wishes and whatever you do, you cannot escape them, cannot ignore their pleads, cannot chase your own desires.

You see your friends, standing around you, hearts broken, breaking every day under the pressure the worlds put upon them. You want to take it all away, their fears, their pain, want to fight for them, protect all that you love. And every time, with every fight you lose, it gets ripped from your fingers. You see your friends, burning away...

There is a voice, telling you about a life you have no memory of, his eyes so full of ancient loss, of hate and despair. You see his face as he tells you about his search, his dreams. You can still see him saving Y'shtola and you can still see him hurting the exarch. He was lost, just as you. He was what you would become if left in this ocean of emptiness.

What would you give, to get back the ones you lost? You would bring down empires, old beings so much more powerful than you, with no fear to die. So, what is the difference, between you and them? What keeps you sane where they have lost their minds. Maybe, you have already gone mad. When darkness surrounds you, slowly seeps into your body, it becomes heavy to breath. When there is nothing to see but your own demons, your fears and worries, what keeps your heart beating? When you are lost beyond hope, is there anything that could bring you back?

You don't know. Maybe, you don't even care.

A flickering light appears above you, warm like a candle, and as far away as the moon. It's an illusion created by your eyes that yearn for light. You close them, turn away from the blink of brightness. But there are suddenly faint murmurs breaking the silence and the never-ending screams and tears and whispers. You open your eyes again and a second and third light have joined the first, slowly coming closer, scattering and coming back together.

You watch the lights in their aimless dance above you, watch them with a disconnected numbness around your heart.

Seven light above you, coming closer, so warm and bright.

One is brighter than the others, dazzling and pure.   
Two lights are close by each other, one is filled with laugher and a fire of temperament, the other is calm, so different than its twin, yet so similar.   
There is a light so steady and reliant, like a stone, and filled with sadness but never giving up.   
There is a flicker of light, always fading and coming back, strands of aether connecting it to all that is around.   
One light is filled with stars, with calm words and a deep mind.   
And the last one is warm, so warm and gentle and young, yet filled with the memories of an old soul.

The last light seems to be the one coming closer the fastest, so stubborn to find you. And it finds you, in your cocoon of shadows and dark memories.

"My light, you are fading...come back, please. We cannot shine without you. I cannot be without you." A voice, gentle and deep, and crystal fingers reaching out for you. Your hand raises on its own, nearly touching his fingers, but there is still nothing, emptiness where your hand must be. Slowly, the other lights are coming closer, gathering around your body.

"Their aether is weak-"

"-but still not faded."

"Maybe we should carry them back?"

"I won't carry them; they still have legs."

"Does that mean you are getting old?"

"He is acting old lately. Always so grumpy and worried."

There are soft giggles, silent laugher and soft smiles and slowly, slowly their light reaches out to you, fill your body till you can see your fingers again, fingers that are holding onto a crystal hand.

"It's time to go home."

You nod. Yes, it's time to go home. There are souls burning bright for you, even in the endless darkness, burning away the numbing emptiness that gnaws at your heart.

Ryne, with her gentle soul, so bright and young and full of dreams.   
Alisaie and Alphinaud, like fire and ice, yet one at heart.  
Thancred with his steady loyalty of a warrior and the heart of a silly boy.   
Y'shtola with her eyes that see deeper than anyone else's.   
Urianger with his calm mind, so full of knowledge and wisdom, so eager to help.   
And G'raha Tia. The crystal exarch, the young scholar who sacrificed his life more than once for you. The gentle flame that touched your heart so deeply and saved you from the emptiness.

Your friends. Your loved ones. Your family. They are here to take you home.


	22. Hot Spring (Haurchefant/female WoL) 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot springs are a steamy place...if you know what I mean ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: EXPLICIT. It cannot get more explicit...not much more... also HEAVENSWARD
> 
> Soo...  
> I only said female WoL  
> but...I imagin an elezen lady WoL just because I can.  
> I also am not very happy with this and hope some of you might enjoy it ><  
> *author, exit to the left*

The water is hot but Haurchefant's touch still leaves a burning trail behind. Around you, steam is rising towards the star filled sky and it makes all edges soft and smooth. You are straddling Haurchefant's lap, his hands resting on your hips as he sits on the stone bench beneath the water surface. One of your hands is on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath your fingers while you play with his right ear. It makes him squirm beneath you as you lean it to nip on the tip of it. It's amusing just how sensitive the elezen's ears are and of course you are exploiting that fact shamelessly.

His eyes are on your face, gentle warmth in his gaze as he watches your face with a heart aching fondness. Haurchefant's hands stay gentle as he squeezes your ass and thighs and encourages you even more to nip at his ear and tug on his earlobe with your teeth. You can feel how he grows beneath you, how his hands get more eager, restless and it makes heat settle in your core and the sweet pull of lust tug inside you.

"Haurchefant..." his name is just a mumble, a soft sigh on your lips but of course he hears you and his lips softly caress against your shoulder before you release his ear and he slightly leans back. Your gaze meets and your expression softens as you see concern in his eyes. They are like ice and fire, clear blue like a glacier in the sun and filled with the warmth of a crackling hearth. His silver-blue hair is wet and clinging to his face and you brush it back, use it as an excuse to bury your fingers into that liquid silver and bend his head back a bit, making it so easy to kiss him and melt into his strong arms.

You feel fingers ghosting over your neck, pressing against your racing pulse and brush against your vulnerable throat. A silent sound of approval slips past your lips and gets lost in the sweet kiss. His fingers travel lower, caressing so feathery light over your wet skin till you feel his hand cup the underside of your breast, holding it without any roughness. Oh, how sweet and gentle your dear lord can be, how thoughtful and loving with his fingers all over your body. A thumb brushes over your sensitive nipple and it earns him a soft gasp from you, the kiss breaking as an even lighter moan flutters past your parted lips and up into the sky. Your head rolls back as you melt into the sweet caress on your breast, the fluttering touch between your legs and the playful tongue at your throat. To be touched like this, worshiped as if you are the most desirable woman in the world, only Haurchefant can give you this pleasure, this satisfaction deep in your heart.

“My lady, my beautiful moon, will you ride me?” He is always so polite without being shy, always stating what he wants and showing just how much he wants. The hand on your breast has cupped around it, gently squeezing and stirring awake your appetite for some handsome Elezen. Your arms wrap around his neck, hold him as you slowly raise your hips, the slow pulse of lust making you squirm closer to Haurchefant’s chest.

“Please.”

He knows what you want, what you desire with just one spoken word and his lips catch yours again, engage you in a slow dance as you feel how his tip brushes between your folds and dips into the heat between your legs. Your wet desire makes it easy for the Elezen to intrude you, sheet himself inside you, till you are filled up by him. You can feel every inch of his twitching length, feel it deep inside you, and for a moment, you just enjoy being filled up so completely. Low moans fill the cold air, get swallowed up by hungry tongues sliding against each other and as teasing fingers twitch your nipple, your hips jerk to motions.

Slowly, you settle into a sinful rhythm, hips circling, dancing and grinding down on Haurchefant’s lap without moving off him. The water waves and splashes around you and your fingers curl into liquid starlight, tug on it till it leaves the man groaning breathlessly and you can feel his fingers dig into your ass. The hand on your chest has moved down your side as the gap between your bodies closed and your chest presses against Haurchefant’s, heartbeat against heartbeat, racing with desire. Your bodies are so close, but you want to get even close, need to get closer to forget yourself and drown in pleasure. Your inside pulses slowly with lust and you can feel Haurchefant’s cock twitch inside you, urge you on to quicken the pace of your rolling hips.

But no, you stay slow, unhurried in the chase of your own lust, unworried about anything else. Fingers dig into the flesh of your ass, caress the small of your back and tug on your hair. Sweet nothings get murmured against your ear, interrupted by low moans and more praises. Warm, soft lips find their way to your throat, the sweet spot at the crook of your neck. It is easy to feel beautiful in his arm, to feel desired just for who you are. It’s so easy to just let go and be taken by that wonderful man. Warm fingers brush up and down your spine, dig into your ass now and then as your hips become impatient, jerking in their search for more friction, more pleasure, just more.

A hiss escapes your lips as teeth sink into your neck, a rough tongue soothing away the sting as he sucks on your unspoiled skin to mark you, write his name on your skin with his tongue. You know it will leave a bruise, leave a mark on you that he won’t allow you to cover, a love bite left to overshadow all the other bruises and scars. Your lips are parted and your breath interrupted by low moans every time Haurchefant’s hands pull you back down on him, your sweet cries mixing with his deep groans whenever he reaches so deeply inside you. Your thighs squeeze against his hips, urging him on, pleading him to take you, take you deeper.

There are curious nips on your breasts, teeth ever so gently tugging on your buds to tease them and coax lustful moans past your throat. While he teases you, worships your body in all these ways, his length stays sheeted inside you, grinding against your pulsing walls, tugging at your deepest desires. Haurchefant’s lips and tongue keep teasing you, slowly driving you crazy and it gets too much, your blood boiling too hot, your heart beating too fast. Wanting him has never felt so easy.

With a tug of your hands, you bend his head back, your lips and teeth finding vulnerable skin at his throat and neck and your tongue pokes out to taste Haurchefant’s skin, lick away drops of water and sweat and bite into his sweet spot. The bite makes him moan louder than before, makes his hips jerk up just as you move down and a hot groan slips past your lips as he reaches even deeper, spreads your clenching walls and makes you see so many more stars up in the sky. Your teeth mark him, coax more soft sounds of pleasure from his parted lips and drive him crazy as he moves up against you, a counterpart to your own rhythm. You can feel a tug on your hair, an urgent press of a hand between your bodies and then his lips are back on yours and his hand on your breast, massaging and edging you further.

You melt.

You melt into his kiss, his touch, his pulsing cock that show you just how much he desires and wants. The stars move above your heads as the heat between you and Haurchefant gets unbearable, needs to find a way out before you break, before you burn to ashes. With a last cry of his name, you come undone around Haurchefant, your eyes closed and your head rolled back. You can feel how he fills you up, how all the heat seems to come together inside you, makes you feel alive and oh so satisfied.

A deep sigh leaves your lips as you slowly open your eyes to meet Haurchefant’s stare, and all you see is love, so much adoration and so much lust. The heat crawls up inside you, warms your cheeks and heart and you can’t help but blush beneath his intense stare, get shy as he caresses your cheek and bows his head down to kiss your breast, the spot above your heart.

Sometimes all you need is lust and desire, but sometimes you need more. Sometimes you need Haurchefant and his endless love.

Your eyes have fluttered close again and as you feel him move beneath you, you don’t care, just a silent mewl escaping you as he moves against your oversensitivity. The warmth of the water and your orgasm are close to washing you away, dragging you with them into a sea of stars and only strong hands on your hips keep you anchored.

“My moon… To my chambers. Now…”

He is right…

You know he is, and as you get swept up in his arms, a warm thought about crumbled sheets and soft skin brings you into Haurchefant’s chambers. Warm, dry air greets you and a shudder runs down your spine as your wet skin gets exposed to so much air. You press close against the elezen’s chest, whining in protest. it earns you a soft chuckle from Haurchefant and he brings you to his bed, carefully settling you down between the pillows. You are ready to be cuddled now, to be held and kisses till you fall asleep. A happy smile curls your lips as you open your arms for the man to join you, but as no such thing happens, you frown and open your eyes.

You see him standing there, glorious and naked, hair and skin still wet and a mischievous grin on his lips. His body is lean and strong and sharp lines draw a gorgeous picture for you to admire. He has only waited for your attention before he slowly crawls on the bed and up between your legs. Warm hands brush up against your inner thighs to part them.

“Haurchefant-“

It’s too late to stop him now as he is already between your parted legs, his smile so soft, so teasing as he dips his head down. This is a man with a goal and who are you to keep him from his desire?

“W...wait-“

You are too sensitive, too weak to push him away and instead pull him closer. His tongue is hot and insistent as it pokes between your womanhood, licks up to flick against your clit and make your back arch off the sheet. It’s another kind of pleasure this time, more intense after your first release, so hard to bear yet so much desired. Haurchefant knows you best, knows what you need better than you do, and as you squirm and pant between his pillows, your fingers curled in his silver hair. His skilled tongue teases and licks your most sensitive spot, draws husky moans of approval from your lips and makes your thighs tremble.

The skilled tongue pushes you, urged you towards the edge faster than you want and yet not fast enough, always shying away again. As your thighs want to close, squirm away from his hot tongue between your folds, his hands press you down, keep your thighs apart and your hips pinned down to the bed. You are helpless from his pleasuring touch, helpless under his loving caresses. You want nothing more.

Your eyelids flutter close, your world spiralling around you till all that is left, is Haurchefant between your legs and his warm hands caressing your hips. The suck on your clit makes your hips jerk up and your toes curl but suddenly they are gone and a low whine escapes you. You feel so wet, your own lust and Haurchefant’s tongue have pushed you far beyond reasoning and you are not pleased at all as the man’s lips are on your stomach and not between your legs. A deep growl rises in your chest, making him chuckle against your skin and playfully bite above your hip bone.

“So impatient tonight, my moon? Do you not love to be teased? Edged till you can only scream my name…” Haurchefant’s voice is deep, husky and filled with a dripping desire that makes your core pulse with lust and your heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

“Haurchefant…please. Make me come, make me yours, make me moans just…just take me.” Your eyes have opened again and as you look down, his handsome face greets you, his eyes filled with a blue fire that burns your soul, burns all the darkness inside you and leaves you raw and pure and without the pain of your gnawing shadows.

The smile he gives you is teasing and his lips are wet and shining in the firelight. Your thoughts freeze as you watch how he licks over them, making the throbbing between your legs nearly painful from the loss of attention.

“Haurchefant…” Something between a growl and a whimper comes past your lips and the blue fire in his eyes becomes softer.

“Yes, my moon, I am here.”

You already believe, that he will tease you even more, turn you into a begging mess of burning desire with him as the spark, but Haurchefant has mercy on you. Two fingers slip between your folds, caress you where his tongue had just been before, slipping into your wet warmth. He caresses, thrusts and massages with fingers so skilled and long that they can tug on your strings like a musician on a harp, making you sing with soft sounds of pleasure and broken whimpers.

When his wet tongue joins his fingers, you are completely gone, lost and tangled in the web of pleasure that only Haurchefant can weave for you. It makes your body tense up with every kiss and harsh suck and relax on his fingers with every gentle stroke. As your second release washed through you, your back arches off the sheets again, your quivering thighs closing around Haurchefant’s head and only his silver hair remains in your field of vison as your fingers curl into it. Your body shakes as his tongue and fingers guide you through your mind clouding pleasure. Your legs become too weak to hold him there, fall apart as the height of your orgasm leaves your body and only his wet tongue makes you squirm a few more times before it leaves you in peaceful drowsiness.

Haurchefant crawls up, slowly bending over you till your lips find his once more. You can taste yourself on his tongue, still feel his wet touch between your legs, but now he is holding you, strong arms just wrapped tightly around your body to hold you, keep you safe.

“I love you, my lady. You have been breath-taking tonight, more beautiful than the moon.”

A pleased sound comes past your lips as he kisses your forehead and tugs your head against his chest. His heartbeat is calming, slow against your ear, like a lullaby.

It beats for you. And sometimes, all you need, is a heart just beating for yours.


	23. A different kind of Fairy Tale (Alphinaud/Estinien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a princess gets kidnapped....a knight in shining armour will come to her rescue. Or not. 
> 
> AU in wich the world of Eorzea is as we know, but not quite.  
> Ishgard is ruled by a king and there is no warrior of light or the scions as we know them.  
> Just don't think about it too much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: this is an AU so...non...
> 
> Author's rant ahead!  
> So, I told myself, I would make something a bit longer upon reaching 100 Kudos and...then it happened!! o.o I can't believe people would actually like this and I just..thank you all so much!! <3   
> And a special shout out to all the lovely ones who left a <3 or comment! This keeps me going!!  
> I had this random idea with Alphinaud and it got longer than I thought and it's still not finished. Maybe it will even turn into a little longer story..who knows?  
> I hope you guys enjoy it ^~^  
> also please forgive any typos or grammer...cause who needs beta readers, i go down like a true dragoon! XD

Alphinaud is bored. How he can be bored in such a situation is beyond his understanding but he is utterly, completely bored.

Sitting between the battlement of a high tower, his legs dangle over the edge. It's a long way down, but it doesn't bother him. The tower is part of an old fortress, a ruin actually, but the tower itself is still in a pretty good shape. There is a room behind him inside the tower and a trapdoor leads down into the base of it. It once must have been the sleeping quarter of the lookout but now, the ladder that may have led up here is long rotten away and there is no way for him to get down. So, he is trapped up there, with nothing to do.

The ruin is located...somewhere, and below the tower room, there is the nest. Well, rather a hoard. A dragon hoard to be exact. Yes, he had been kidnapped by a fricking dragon, dropped up here and then left alone. Alphinaud had just been on a little walk, not minding the shadow passing over him but as claws suddenly wrapped around him, he was not amused. He had not screamed, too surprised to utter any sound, and so his kidnapping had been undetected. His clothes are a bit messed up and ripped but not too bad and he hasn't been hurt or injured, only his bum feeling a little soar after being dropped on the tower.

He had tried to find out where he is, but even if he would know, what help would that be? Alphinaud isn't even sure if anyone would come to search for him. So now he is doomed to play the kidnapped princess.

He hasn't talked to his twin sister Alisaie in a while (who is actually a princess because she married a prince, that poor sod) and he had stayed secluded from any social interaction for a while, trying to finish a thesis for the sharlayaner university. So, there is really nobody who would miss him for some time. With a deep sigh, Alphinaud watches the sun set behind the mountains surrounding him and as the sky grows darker, his mood clouds with shadows. Normally he would try to talk his way out of any situation or come up with a cunning plan. But this? What is he supposed to do? There is no way down this tower and the dragon might return at any moment and either catch him again or eat him right away. And a death wish is not on Alphinaud's to-do list. He is a simple diplomat and scholar and his talents do not include climbing down high towers or fighting dragons.

Lost in his dark thoughts, the night has creeped up on Alphinaud and as he looks up into the sky, he can see the stars winking at him. There is a sudden shadow passing above him and a low rush of wind. The dragon has returned. Alphinaud stays where he is, he will not back down now and actually anything would be welcome now to chase away his boredom. There is a rustling beneath him in the tower a low puffing and then...snoring.

The fucking dragon has gone to sleep without even eating him!! Alphinaud is not quite sure if he should be glad or offended. In the end, he goes back into the tower room to curl up in a corner beneath his cloak, exhaustion slowly taking a toll on him. There are no dreams greeting him, no nightmares. Just deep, deep slumber.

-

It's been two, very long, very boring days before Alphinaud sees his kidnapper again. This time he can see more than a scaled belly and huge wings. His stomach is growling loudly and he is glad that it rained the last night so he had a bit to drink. But the whole situation is far from ideal. Sitting on the tower wall again, he is looking down into the ruins. The dragon is there, bathing in the sun. It is a brilliant, pearly white with turquoise and green dots in between that draw a distracting pattern all over its body. It would be a beautiful creature to look at if it wasn't his prison keeper. He frowns at the dragon and huffs.

"Stupid thing!! Why did you kidnap me?!"

He doesn't expect an answer, doesn't expect the dragon to even understand him. But as two very intelligent eyes suddenly fix him, he freezes.

"Why I took thee, you puny creature? My reasons are not yours to be known."

Alphinaud blinks, shakes his head and blinks again. The voice was deep but still strangely soft. Not quiet, no, but without sharp edges. The dragon has closed its eyes again and Alphinaud huffs. He leans a bit more over the edge to watch the creature.

"Hey! Do you think you kidnapped a princess, or what? Do you want to eat whoever comes to rescue me? Hey! Answer me!"

Shouting at a dragon may not be the best idea but he really has nothing to lose.

"A princess shall be rescued by knights and I want the knights to perish from this land."

"I am not a princess."

That seems to grab the dragon's attention. Maybe a bit too much attention because the next moment, Alphinaud tumbles backwards onto the stone floor while a rather upset dragon is hovering above the top of the tower.

"Thou are no princess? But...thou have hair as white as my scales, pale skin and even smaller than all those other elezen. They did describe such creature as the princess of Ishgard."

Alphinaud groans. Of course. Of course, he had to be mistaken as his sister. He doesn't wish for her to be kidnapped but to be honest, she would have done a better job at escaping.

"Yeah...no. That would be my twin sister, Alisaie. She has married the prince of Ishgard to create an alliance. That poor bastard is her puppet now but she is actually doing a great job at ruling over Ishgard. I mean, she even forbade the dragon hunt. Isn't that a good-"

"Sisssster?" The dragon hisses at him, its breath foul and hot and Alphinaud has to cough, interrupting his nervous waterfall of words.

"Yeah. She is the princess; I am actually just a little scholar...and I don't think anyone will come for me."

"Nobody?"

"Yeah...I don't really have friends and well my sister is quite busy. I think no shining knight will come for this poor scholar."

The dragon seems to eye Alphinaud doubtfully and slowly circles its body around the top of the tower making the elezen feel even smaller than he already is.

"S...so I guess you can eat me now... I don't really have anything to offer."

He can hear low rumbling sound that ends in hisses and it takes Alphinaud a moment to realize, that the creature must be laughing.

"Eat thee? How disgusting. Elezen do not taste good and make one sick. No. I have no desire to eat thee. I can wait, wait for knights to come."

The big head of the dragon nods and it already attempts to slide back down the tower to curl up in the sun again.

"Wait! If...if you keep me here, I will starve! I need food and water if you want to wait. Nobody wants to save a dead body, right? And…and I promise not to run away. I mean I wouldn't get far and I really don't know how to get back anyway. Please?"

It has deep green eyes, not red like an albino, and it seems to be thoughtful as it looks down on Alphinaud. He feels so small beneath the dragon's stare, so desperate, and it takes all his courage not to start shivering in fear.

"Elezen lie. Full of poison and greed..."

Alphinaud can only watch as the dragon turns away and slides back down the tower to curl up in the sun. He sighs deeply, exhausted. He will die of thirst sooner than starvation but both options are not very pleasant. Alphinaud curls up in the inside of the tower, tries not to cry and waist more water. As the sun sets, he hears shuffling outside and as his curiosity wins over his desperation, he peeks up from his sleeping spot. There is a chunk of meat, raw and bloody, and what seems to be an old kettle with water inside.

Food and water, both served by a dragon. In the end, raw meat isn't too bad if you just close your eyes and try to think of cake and the water is fresh and sweet. He will survive, Alphinaud thinks. If he can talk a dragon into bringing him food, he may even be able to talk it into releasing him...maybe.

-

On the fourth day, Alphinaud talks with the dragon again as the beast is cleaning itself in the ruins below him. He is standing comfortably against the balustrade and watches the sun play on the pearly white scales.

"Hey! ...Thank you for the food! May I know your name to thank you properly?"

The head with the huge fangs turns up towards him and bright, slit pupils fixing him, unmoved and uninterested.

"My name is Alphinaud. Alphinaud Leveilleur and I am at your service... I guess. I mean I have no choice but if I can do anything for you, just let me know."

"Alphinaud...? Thou are a male one?"

Okay, that did hurt his pride a bit.

"I told you I am not a princess."

"That does not mean thou would be a male one..."

He scoffs and leans more over the edge to stare down at the huge dragon.

"Well I am not assuming your gender so why do you assume mine? That is a bit arrogant."

The dragon seems to sneer at him and resumes to clean itself under its huge wing. The elezen sighs and slumps against the balustrade, already giving up again to talk with the very intelligent but stubborn beast.

"Alfdis. Alfdis, daughter of Droplaug."

Alphinaud peeks up and looks down again, right into forest green reptile eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alfdis." He manages an elegant bow and sweet smile as excitement rushes through him. "It means immortal woman? Or goddess, right? Mh, a truly fitting name for a dragon like you."

So, it's a female, Alphinaud was already wondering about that but now he can call her by a name and not just 'it' and 'beast'. Yes, she did kidnap him, but she is also an extraordinary beautiful creature.

"Thou know the old language of the dragons?"

His random and mostly useless knowledge seems to have sparked the dragon lady’s interest and the slight head title she gives him, seems so...human? Alphinaud nods and sits between the battlement, getting comfortable there with one leg dangling over the edge.

"It's actually the language of my ancestors, the first elezen spoke it. I have been studying their language and history. Also, the history of the dragon war and-"

"It was never the language of the elezen. We taught the first ones that came to us, taught them to speak and build and grow. It was a mistake."

He blinks down at the dragon and frowns a bit.

"A mistake? If the dragons really taught the first elezen how to do all that? Then...what happened...?"

This has not been covered in any books he studied, or any scrolls he found.

"I do not wish to speak of it, little one. I was not there, my egg not born into this world. But my mother told me. I do not wish to tell such sacred, sad tales to your kind."

She turns away and leaves Alphinaud ignored again. But his boredom is gone. He could learn something here! He could understand what happened and not just have a one-sided story. He could learn more about the old language, their lost traditions and crafts. He could finally understand how to fix all this mess.

"Lady Alfdis, please let me hear your story? I want to understand and learn. I only know the story of the elezen and not yours. I wish to understand what happened and to know our history. Would you grant me this wish?"

"Your kind once chose to fall away from our teaching, why would thou be different?"

"I am a very good listener and I really have nothing else to do. I don't even know if anyone will come for me so who knows how long I will be stuck here. I am a scholar, not a knight. My weapons are books and knowledge and I wish to understand the world." T

here is silence below him and then something that might have been a sigh.

"Knowledge can be a greater weapon than claws and fire. Why would I give thee such power?"

"Power must be taught like a weapon. Wielded the right way, knowledge can turn around worlds."

Who would have guessed that Alphinaud would ever use his diplomatic skills on a dragon, but it seems to work? Alfdis slowly raises and crawls up the tower, her wings spread like sails. As he is suddenly grabbed by strong claws made to crush little elezen like him, Alphinaud is not sure if he really did succeed. He is brought down to the ruins where the dragon puts him down in what he believes must be a gentle way. A stare from her predator eyes makes it clear that running now would burn his cute ass and so he sits down like a good student and listens.

Only in the evening, back up in the tower, Alphinaud starts to wonder why Alfdis has decided to teach him. He cannot be certain, but he believes that she must be lonely. He has not seen any other dragon around in the days he had been stuck in the tower and Alfdis does not seem eager to leave her hoard. What he has heard about dragons, is that they would come together in a nest, with their family and breeding partners. This is why it was always so hard to hunt them, breaking up a whole nest of dragons was harder than climbing an icy waterfall without gear. He starts to wonder why she chose to be all alone out here and if she was as lonely as himself. Being taught by a dragon was strange and not to mention rather unsettling, but he got used to it faster than he would have ever imagined and he had sucked up all the stories like a dried-out sponge. She has told him about the first elezen that came to learn from the dragons, told him about their names and children and who taught them. She had told him about the great cities they build with the help of the early dragons. And she had told him about the downfall of it all. Greed and hunger for power had brough it all down, had pushed a splinter deep into the flesh of both races. Some dragons became not more than beasts and the elezen lost the powers they once possessed.

Alfdis has told him all she had learned, but never about herself. Alphinaud's head is spinning with ancient stories and oh so much names, but as he slowly falls asleep, he can't help but be curious about the dragon sleeping beneath him in an old tower full of hoarded treasures and old stories.

-

After a week of being stuck in the backside of the dravanian lands, Alphinaud has learned more about dragons and his own race than in all the years before. Alfdis had become more willing to tell him the stories her mother has passed down to her, and he likes to think that it's because he is a good listener and not because he will die here anyway. He grew somewhat close with the dragon, if that is even possible, and now he is pretty sure that she won't eat him or toast his ass.

He is still brough to the top of the tower every night but he has finally managed to light a fire with the help of the dragon and make himself some nice roasted meat. His kidnapping situation isn't all too bad and even if his hope of being found grows slimmer with each passing day, he feels more at ease with his position now. He is a damn kidnapped princess who will do everything to learn more about the dragons and elezen and maybe one day he can find a way to end the killing with a little help of his headstrong sister.

Alphinaud is always extraordinary polite to the pearly white dragon and on his best behaviour even as his hair grows dirty and his clothes become messy. On the 8th day he can't take it much longer and he would rather be toasted than keep smelling like a beggar.

"Lady Alfdis, may I take a bath in the stream close by? I fear I am insulting your marvellous nose if I stay like this. I need to bath and wash my clothes."

He had been sitting down in the ruins with her, leaned against a collapsed wall with his legs outstretched. The massive body of the dragon has curled together in the sun and her eyes and the tip of her tail are the only things moving.

"This is not how thou should smell? Well... It has been getting worse..." the tip of her scaly tale twitches and her eyes close. "Do not go too far, little one, there are wild things in this land."

Alphinaud is speechless for a moment. The dragon is actually allowing him to go his way and get away from her! But they probably both know that Alphinaud would never get far so what is the point in trying? He does really need a bath and that is his only desire for the moment. He bows, a gesture a queen to be fitted, and leaves the old ruins towards the flowing stream he has already spotted from above. He strips down naked as he arrived at the stream and washes his clothes first, placing them on a warm stone to dry in the sun before he dips his body into the cold water. He doesn't think that he is very spoiled, but the days out in the wild have taken quite a toll on him and now even a bath in cold water sounds like a blessing. He scrubs himself as clean as he can, washes his hair and braids it again. The sun wanders on above him and he finds himself relaxed and at ease as he lies on the stone beside his clothes to dry. It is a lovely day and even as a kidnapped princess, he tries to enjoy the small things.

As something rustles in the bushes, he doesn't bother. He had grown up in the city, first Sharlayan and then Ishgard and he had never feared about wild animals in his sheltered life. But the deep growl that reaches into his chest lets him freeze with an ice-cold shiver. There is a sabre-toothed tiger crouching in the shadows of a bush, its eyes fixed on its prey, Alphinaud. As the shock takes hold of his body, panic floods his mind and the very high-pitched shriek he gives does not only surprise himself but also the tiger. Sadly, the shock does not last long and as Alphinaud’s knees start to tremble and he is very aware of his undressed state, the tiger growls and gets ready to jump. This was not the way he wanted to go!

But the tiger never jumps at him, instead, a loud roar makes it run away in fear. Yet the roar of a dragon is like music to Alphinaud’s ears and he breaks down in relieve as Alfdis lands on the clearing by the stream.

"Oh, thank the gods! I... I thought I would die! Eaten by a tiger...fucking heavens!"

The dragon looks at him like the poor little prey he is.

“Are thou sure thou are not a female one? That sound was higher than a screaming bird.”

It takes Alphinaud a moment to realize that Alfdis is actually teasing him and it takes him even longer to find his words again.

"Hey! That is not fair! What would you do if a tiger jumped at you while you are all naked!"

He earns a very doubtful stare from reptile eyes and a hot huff of breath.

"I have scales and claws. I am a dragon of old blood, do not measure me to a small one like thee." Sometimes, Alphinaud forgets who he is talking to and it makes him judge his own mental state.

-

After the bathing incident, it seems like a wall has crumbled down between them. Alphinaud starts talking about his childhood and life as a scholar and Alfdis slowly opens up and becomes more like a friend than a kidnapper. Two weeks have passed before she tells him why she is living in a ruin far away from any nest and why she wanted to kidnap a princess to lure in elezen knights.

Her mother had been terribly injured in a fight against a troop of knights and the other dragons had left her behind. So, her hate for both her kind and the elezen had darkened her heart and made her turn her back on everyone but herself. Alphinaud talks her through her grieve and it seems like she does not hate the elezen but the knights who hurt her mother and the ones who left her behind. She is a creature with a soul deeper than most people Alphinaud knows and he feels her pain and loss as he would feel the one of another elezen.

When two lonely souls find each other, they may simply pass by, unseen, unheard. But sometimes there is a spark of friendship, a small, fragile thing that wants to grow and bloom. Alphinaud never really had friends, only acquaintances and the only true friend he ever had was his sister. Alfdis on the other hand had lost her mother and friends and chose to be alone. Of course, they are completely different, one is a huge dragon, the other a small elezen, but their souls can meet in friendship.

As the third week slowly passes, Alphinaud has given up all hope that someone might come for him. He tells Alfdis this but he does not mention going home. There is still a lot to learn and cultivating his new found friendship and wilderness skills does not sound too bad. He has adapted to his involuntary situation and Alfdis became more willing to help him with food and guarding his bath time. And so, it happens, that on a quiet and warm evening, Alphinaud is sitting in the evening sun, leaned against Alfdis' exposed stomach and scratches her beneath her leg. It may seem strange to scratch a dragon but at this point, Alphinaud cannot be surprised anymore. At least that's what he thinks. Because the armoured man charging into the ruins with a raised spear, is indeed a surprise. Not a pleasant one.

It's not a knight, but a dragoon in pitch black armour and a lance longer than his tall figure. As the tip of the spear turns towards Alfdis' heart, Alphinaud jumps up and in front of the dragon, arms stretched wide and standing as tall as he can to block the path of the weapon.

"Stop!! Hold your spear! Don't hurt her!"

To his disbelieve but also relieve, the dragoon lowers his speer but stays in fighting position, ready to charge. Alphinaud can't see the other's face but his own is frozen in a stern expression.

"Who are you? What is your business here? Demask yourself! I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, brother of Alisaie, princess of Ishgard and I demand to know your name!"

There is silence behind him and in front of him till the dragoon speaks in a deep voice.

"You are a boy?"

Sometime, Alphinaud really wonders where his life went wrong. He can hear the low, rumbling laugh of the dragon behind him and really wishes to be somewhere else.

"Do not be fooled by this little man, he is a clever one. Thou should listen to him or thou will burn."

"Hold your tongue you filthy creature! You will die on my spear!"

"For fucks sake, STOP! Both of you!" Alphinaud hates feeling small, and between a dragon and a really tall elezen dragoon he feels tiny. "I demanded your name! And you will not harm my friend! She did not hurt me and actually took care of me while nobody even cared that I was gone! If you are only here for blood, then leave! If you are here for me...well I think we can solve this peacefully."

"Let him come, little Alphinaud, I have taken down bigger ones already."

Alphinaud really wonders why his height keeps getting mentioned.

"Take me down?! Hah! I have taken down Nidhogg, your big, ugly dragon daddy, I could take you any day!"

The dragoon is getting his speer ready again and Alphinaud groans at so much testosterone.

"Nidhogg is dead? That bastard had it coming. Maybe I will thank you, elezen, before I rip your head off."

Can dragon ladies have testosterone too?

"Your scales will make a pretty new armour for me, you wyrm!"

Alphinaud has heard enough, his patience running low. He bends down to pick up a small stone and throws it right towards the dragoon. It hits the elezen right on his helmet, just strong enough to make the impact noticeable. It seems to surprise the dragoon and his head turns towards Alphinaud.

"Did you just throw a fucking stone at me?"

"You were not shutting up."

The young man puts his hands at his hips as tries to stay strong under the darkening aura of the other elezen.

"Why did you not throw one at the beast behind you?"

"She is my friend. You are a stranger without a face."

Alphinaud really should learn when to be quiet. The dragoon rams his speer into the ground and reaches Alphinaud faster than the poor boy can react. Just a second later, he feels himself getting hoisted up from the ground and shaken by his collar.

"I came here to save you, you little shit! And you throw a rock at me?"

"A pebble actually-"

Alphinaud gets shaken again and only as the dragoon stops manhandling him, Alphinaud can look up at the man's face. He had taken off his helmet, silver white hair flowing down on his shoulders, long elezen ears peeking out and bright, silver-blue eyes piercing through him.

"I don't care if you are fucking with that dragon friend of yours, but if you want that beast to stay in one piece, we are leaving. Now."

The dragoon drops him and with a last sneer in Alfdis' direction, he turns around to walk away, picking up his spear and helmet again. Alphinaud is still breathing hard, gasping for air as he feels a scaled dragon snout nudging at him.

"It's alright, little one, thou can leave with that bastard. I do not want to kill anymore. Come back again soon, thou still have a lot to learn."

Alphinaud can't believe what he is hearing, just starring back into forest green, soft dragon eyes. "But-" She nudges him again, more urgent this time.

"I will bath in the sun, dance in the sky, and wait for thee to return. Thou have family that is waiting, do not let them worry more."

He doesn't comment on the fact that the dragon was actually the one who made people worry about him and instead hugs the big snout and sniffs silently.

"I will be back! I promise."

Alfdis gently pushes him away, sending him off with a last hot breath that smells like smouldering ashes. As Alphinaud walks away, he can't help but look back a last time, admiring the peal white scales and beautiful body of the dragon. He has found friendship in a place he would have never believed and he will be back!

To be continue!

soon...ish...


	24. Skinny Dipping (G'raha Tia/male(?) Miqote WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the moon will watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SHADOWBRINGER SPOILER
> 
> so this is my last pre-written drabble rn....and a lot of work is rolling my way. I don't know when the next update will be ><  
> Also if you enjoied my last chaper (A different kind of Fairy Tale), I made it into a seperate story and posted it ;) check it out if you like~   
> mmh this could also be a female miqote if you just ignore some things?   
> Also....I am just guessing how low the crystal on G'raha Tia's body goes. nobody can prove me wrong till we all get to see him naked hehe

The moon is full and round and the air is warm and filled with the soft sounds of all the night creatures. The great lake is like a polished mirror, reflecting the sky above and creating a twin moon on its surface so clear and bright that it holds a magic on its own. You are standing at the shore of the lake, soft, wet grass beneath your bare feet and warm water flowing around your toes. It's a perfect night for a little swim. But it would be no fun to do so alone.

"My light, why did you drag me out here? Is there any danger? Are you alright? I really have to finish this project you know..."

You turn around to face G'raha Tia with an amused smile curling your lips.

"Sometimes, Raha, you have to stop and enjoy the fun things in life. No there is no danger and you can always finish later."

There really is no danger, only if your teasing, dark stare could be taken as such. You have chosen a secluded little bay with lots of soft grass and trees surrounding it. It's the perfect spot for a little hide away. G'raha is watching you curiously now, his grumpiness forgotten over your blissful smile and he slowly comes closer, cautious of the wet grass.

"Why have you taken me out here at such a late hour? It's indeed a lovely night but..."

"So many questions, you are always so full of questions my dear G'raha." You smile at him, as sweetly as the moon above and reach for the hem of your shirt. "I could have never taken you in bright daylight. What would the people think if they saw the great crystal exarch skinny dipping with the warrior of darkness? What a scandal."

You laugh and your shirt comes off, tossed away to a dryer spot. Your tail waves behind you, cautious not to touch the water yet. You can feel his eyes on you as you untie the knot at your pants, his eyes wide as a deer's while he watches you. Oh yes, you enjoy how G'raha can't look away, how he is hypnotized even with that hint of shock in his expression. Your shy crystal exarch has fallen for your dirty little tricks and you have no regrets!   
You let him watch as you take off your pants and only as you reach for your underwear, G'raha's cheeks turn as red as his hair and he covers his eyes with a shocked meow. You laugh up at the moon, fangs showing as you get rid of your last piece of clothing before you turn away, your back is facing the flustered exarch.   
You don't turn around to see his reaction, only your ears are turned backwards to listen to the smallest sound. There is a soft shuffling of clothes and a sudden gasp of air and the tip of your tail curls happily. Yep. G'raha Tia took a peek at your bottom! It's the small things that keep you happy.

You slowly walk deeper into the water, tail swinging lazily and if your hips are swaying suggestively, then that's your total right. You can hear the softest growl, then a deep sigh, and clothes rustling louder than before as G'raha gets ready to follow you. You are cautious, not looking back as you hear the first sound of rippling water. Wild beasts are shy and you have to tame them with a lot of patience and bribery. Same goes for wild tomcats you just dragged away from their beloved books.   
Your eyes travel up to the moon, watching its round form while you listen to the soft sounds of water rippling and a body coming closer. You are standing waist deep in the lake, but the crystal-clear water and bright moon don't really hide anything. Not that you have anything to hide, or want to hide.

"I… I swear...if you peek, I will scratch you."

You chuckle softly at the empty threat and your ears drop as you look over at G'raha, who is now standing at your left side.

"You don't mean that, Raha. But I won't peek."

You don't peek, no, you openly stare. G'raha's crystal arm is shining in the moonlight and you follow the golden veins up his arms, over his chest and neck and then lower even. His right side is decorated with veins of blue crystal and bright gold and they reach over his shoulder blade, his side and hips where they fade away and then your eyes get lost, even lower and a low purr vibrates in your chest.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't peek!"

Your eyes are still lost, your tongue poking out to lick over your dry lips.

"I am starring, not peeking."

"Y…you..."

G'raha stutters and then meows whiney, lost of words as he can't argue with your logic and has frozen beneath your stare. You enjoy it a lot. As a lazy grin curls your lips, it's too much for the poor exarch and he huffs and is about to walk away as he suddenly yelps in surprise and pretty much jumps into your arms.

"Something touched my leg!! There are fish in here, big, big fish! And you made me get in here naked-"

You laugh as you hold the startled miqote in your arms, hugging him close and loving it so much to feel his bare skin against your own.

"Maybe the fish want to touch you as badly as I do."

Your words make G'raha's cheeks burn and you easily hold him up with one arm so you can touch his red cheek, brush back strand of red and blue hair and eye smile back into those beautiful red eyes. The truth is, it was your tail brushing against G'raha's leg, but why should you tell him?

"Maybe they will start nibbling on you, try to get a taste of my beautiful Raha."

Your head dips down so you can nip on his collarbone and G'raha can only hold onto your shoulders, caught in your arms as you curiously lick over his skin.

"They would just want the salt on my skin..."

A soft laugh escapes you and you look at his face again.

"So unromantic, my sweet scholar. Did your sense of romance get lost under all your books?"

Your noses brush together, lips yearning for each other but not touching. He leans closer in your arms, melts against you, lured by your lips. With a laugh, you pull away.

"Look at the moon. So beautiful...yet it cannot challenge your beauty."

G'raha huffs and reaches for your ears with both hands, taking hold of them and rubbing them gently. It earns him a low purr from you as you hold him up in your arms and slowly walk deeper into the water.

"So, you took me here to get me naked and helpless?"

"You are never helpless, never have been." You grin up at him, his red eyes so bright in the moonlight, so full of mysteries and wonder. "I just wanted you to myself. Just for a night...maybe forever."

The smile he gives you, reaches right down into your heart. G'raha's smile is filled with liquid starlight, old desires and promises and a full moon that knows all secrets. You are lost, you are the one kidnapped and taken away. You never fought back.   
When his lips find yours, you let it happen, pull him closer to feel his racing heart against your own. Your eyes are closed, his fingers in your hair to take what is already his and keep it close. G'raha's tail brushed against your leg, up your hips till it curls around yours, twined together like your fates.

As the night goes on, even the moon seems to blush as she watches two souls shining like stars beneath her loving eyes, finding each other in a world of chaos.


	25. Wedding Night (female WoL/Aymeric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bards sing about their wedding day, young maided whisper about their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: ECPLICIT. this is straight up smut.
> 
> This was asked by one of my dear readers (more or less...I added the wedding). I hope you enjoy <3  
> also...I have gone missing for a while and I would like to say SORRY D: Life sometimes just...swallows you whole and decides to spit you out weeks later. I have no other excuses.  
> I hope I will update more frequent again ><
> 
> Stay save everyone ^~^

Despite being a little stuck up and posh, the people of Ishgard know how to party and celebrate. The reconstruction of the city in the skies had finished and of course they need to celebrate. And what better way to do this, than with a wedding? As Aymeric had gone down on one knee to ask the warrior of light to marry him, there was no doubt what the answer would be. And now, the two heroes of Ishgard are standing in front of the altar to be wed. Aymeric all tall and shiny in his white suit, and the warrior of light, dazzling in her gorgeous white wedding dress. As the groom and bride kiss, the cheers are louder than dragon roars and the evening sky lights up with fireworks shipped in from Kugane. It turns into a colourful party, alcohol flowing like waterfalls and free food for everyone. The bride and groom take off at midnight, flying on the back of a dragon and waving at the drunken crowd beneath. It's a symbol of peace...and a getaway ticket for the couple. The dragon drops them off at a balcony high over the city, an entrance to their shared rooms.

Aymeric helps you down from the dragon's back before you both wave as it takes off again. And then, finally, you are alone with your freshly wed husband. You stand at the balustrade of the balcony, looking down at the buzzing city. You still can't believe that it's your wedding day, and especially... your wedding night.   
"Do you want to stay and watch the stars, my gorgeous bride? They might get jealous of your beauty."   
Aymeric is standing right behind you and now, you feel his strong arms wrap around your middle and his body pressing flush against your back.   
"I still can't believe it. We are married...truly! And you are my husband now..."   
He chuckles softly against your ear and nips on it.   
"Let your husband take you to bed..."   
You laugh softly as you hear the pleading tone in his voice. Of course, you felt his eyes on you the whole day and as the night dragged on, the glances became hungrier every time they travelled over your body. Maybe it's the dress. It has a tight corsage, fitting you perfectly like a second skin and pretty much pushing your breasts up to your ears. The skirt is wide and flowing away from your waist, waving around you beautifully. Maybe it's easier than that, maybe Aymeric simply craves his newly wed bride.   
They had smiles and talked with all their guests, standing beside each other but barely getting enough time to themselves. And that's what you crave most right now, the embrace of your husband, the man you love.   
"Mh...kiss me first. I want a proper kiss as your wife!"   
You grin teasingly at him, turning around in his arms and as he smiles at you, it's sweet and soft and it makes your heart swell with love. It's you who kisses him, falling around his neck to press your lips against his and demand entrance with your tongue. He melts beneath you, willingly parts his lips so you can taste the sweet wine on his tongue and mewl as he takes hold of your waist. You are finally alone! Alone with Aymeric, alone with your husband. His hungry eyes come to your mind again and it makes your stomach tumble over with excitement. This is your wedding night after all, something all girls secretly dream about. Forget the wedding, the dresses and cake, all you want, all you need, are crumbled sheets and the scent of warm skin; whispered oaths of love and breathy moans against your ear. You can feel how Aymeric is fumbling with the ties of your corsage, cursing silently as the knots defy his nimble finger. A soft laugh escapes your lips and you pull away from the kiss to cup his face and caress his cheekbones with your thumbs.   
"Just leave it be. We can work around it. Take me to bed, my shining groom. Make me your wife, now and forever."   
He smiles at you, and your world lights up and the butterflies in your stomach start to dance.   
"Kiss me first."   
As your lips meet again, it's slow and soft and it makes you melt for a completely different reason. Aymeric is one of the most gentle, loving souls you have ever met. His loyalty and good heart shining above everyone he meets, protecting them with gentle words as much as with his sword. He is the man who holds your heart in his palms and lets your soul rest beside his own. He is the man you vowed to love.   
Cold air hits your back as your dress suddenly comes loose, the corsage untied and the fabric cascading down your body. It seems like Aymeric's oh so talented fingers had found the weak spot of the knots, just as they always find your weak spot. You can feel the triumphant smile on his lips as he kisses you, and it makes you huff softly, slapping his shoulder gently.   
"Is this how you undress your bride? Out in the cold, dark night?"   
All you get is a smirk on his handsome face that makes your heart beat faster and your blood leave your brain. His eyes are on you, admiring what is left after your dress has piled around your ankles.   
You are wearing white stockings strapped to your panties that promise more than they can hide with too much laze and too little fabric. And everything above? Well your husband is staring at your exposed breasts and maybe a bit too happy about the fact, that there had been no space for cloth left beneath the dress. You look up at him, venerable and nearly naked, skin shining in the moonlight. Your eyes are fixed on Aymeric's face, your body barely shivering from the cold. It is, as if you are frozen beneath his bright blue eyes and only as you feel warm fingers brush over your breasts, tease your already hard nipples, a shaking breath leaves your lips and you flow against him like liquid starlight. His embrace is warm, his hands hot on your lower back and arse and his breath like fire against your ear.   
"Oh, my lovely sun, my brightest star, my gorgeous love, how much I want you. How much I love you...only the stars may know, for they are far enough away to not be blinded by the fire your love has awoken inside me."   
Your cheeks flush at his words, his warm hands holding your hips as he sinks down on his knees in front of you, his lips brushing against your belly button.   
"I can feel the same flame burning inside you...so warm and gentle..."   
His lips and teeth nip on your hips, his tongue leaves a hot trail back towards your belly. Your fingers have tangled in his raven locks, messed up his perfectly styled hair just the way you like it. His blue eyes flutter up to look at you and the smile that curls your lips mimics the heart bursting love you feel for him.   
"This smile...let me live for it, my bride."   
Your cheeks are warm, your body hot from the heat that has settled inside your core and your heart slowly pumps burning desire and unconditional love into every cell of your body. Aymeric's hands have moved to your thighs, his head dipped lower to explore the flimsy excuse of underwear with soft lips and a teasing tongue. Your head rolls back, your eyes half open as you watch how the night sky lights up with bright northern lights. You watch the lights dance above you, feel their dance mirrored between your legs from a hot tongue and nibbling teeth. Oh, how deeply you have fallen, how completely you have given him your undying soul.   
"Aymeric..." his name leaves your lips as a soft sigh. "There is a bed waiting for us...take me. Make me your wife."   
This time, he complies, picking you up in his arms and carries you inside where he carefully, ever so caring places you down on the bed. You look up at your husband, tall and handsome and so full of light. He looks gorgeous in his white suit but it makes you pout, his state of not being undressed does not feel right. Just as he wants to crawl on top of you, you stop him with your foot gently pressed against his crotch.   
"Strip for me."   
It's a command, a plead, a wish, and with a gentle smile on his lips, Aymeric takes a step back, his suit jacket already slipping off his shoulder. He takes his time, eyes never leaving your face as he undresses button for button, teasing you with that soft smile curling his lips. His shirt is open now, exposing his chest and stomach, well defined muscles making your mouth water and your panties slowly getting soaked. Aymeric’s smile has turned into a smirk as he watches you squirm on the bed, his hands now opening his pants.   
It's too slow, not enough, yet you can't rush him, can't rip your eyes off your most handsome husband. One of your hands has moved between your legs your bottom lip caught between your own teeth. The sudden dark frown on Aymeric's face lets your hand stop and then slowly retreat till he is smiling again. A groan leaves your lips, followed by an impatient whimper. Oh, he loves to tease you, loves to make you squirm and whimper till you either jump him or he has mercy on you. To your luck, you get distracted as Aymeric takes off his pants and underwear and the shirt finally slips off his arms.   
Broad shoulders, a slim wait and delicious thighs. Yes, your husband is a treat to the eye and the desire he wakes inside you goes deeper than simple lust. You need him, all of him. Now.   
He smirks as you growl at him and finally, finally crawls on the bed and into your arms. His embrace sends a warmth through your body that that is different from the warmth of skin against skin. It’s a warmth that comes from being loved unconditionally, from a trust deeper than words and the feeling of coming home. His lips are soft and warm as they brush against your breast, one hand cupping the other to squeeze it while his lips wrap around your nipple. The pleased sigh that leaves your lips makes him hum and suck on your hard bud till you gasp.  
It's so easy to melt beneath him, so easy to let your legs slip apart and allow Aymeric to settle between them. It's so easy to tangle your fingers in raven hair and let him take the lead. His lips travel south, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses behind and the occasional nip or bite makes your hips jerk up. He takes his time to mark you, his teeth, tongue and lips leaving love bites and bruises on your hips and thighs till you are left panting and squirming. But you don't beg, not tonight.   
Tonight, Aymeric can take all the time he wants, take all he wants from you, even if it leaves you gasping for air with an unattended, pulsing ache between your legs. His hands are on your hips now, caressing your skin with his thumbs and distracting you for a moment till you feel his mouth again. First, there is a curious tongue poking at your damp panties and then teeth tugging at the laze. You want it off, want to feel his mouth between your legs, need his tongue flicking against your most sensitive parts.   
To your surprise and Aymeric's obvious content, his teeth tear your panties apart. You look down and are greeted by your proudly grinning groom with the rest of your underwear between his teeth. You would have laughed if you wouldn't have looked lower. Aymeric is kneeling between your legs, now slightly sitting up, and you can see his hard cock standing against his stomach, the tip glistering with moisture. A soft sound escapes you and it makes Aymeric smirk down at you knowingly. You need him like you need air to breath.   
His head disappears between your legs again, his tongue finding your clit and he flicks against it, softly sucks on it with his lips. Your fingers are back in his hair, tugging as you whimper silently, urge him to touch you more. Warm hands caress your inner thighs and slowly move up to your hips, they keep you grounded, give you something to hold on to as his tongue drives you crazy. He licks between your folds, tastes you before his tongue and lips are back to tease your clit, nibble on it till you gasp for air and moan desperately. It seems as if he wants to edge you towards your height and drive you crazy before you even had a piece of him.   
As he stops, you cry out in protest but get stopped by his lips on yours and your quivering thighs close around his hips. The kiss is too short, his light touch not enough, letting the sweet ache of desire between your legs grow stronger.   
"Aymeric..."   
You are pleading, silently begging him with your eyes as he looks down at you with that sweet smile and gentle eyes. You have wrapped your arms around his shoulders, his hands on each side of your head.   
"My bride, my light..."   
He sinks down on you with a low sigh, his nose nuzzling to your neck where you feel his hot breath ghost against your sensitive skin and send bolts of desire through your body.  
His mumbled words are low but still find your ear and you feel his wet tip slip between your folds.   
"I vow to you, by the twelve, by Halone, by the moon watching over us, that I will always stand by your side."   
His thick cock enters you and you can feel it twitch and pulse against your walls as they clench down on him eagerly. A soft moans flutters from your lips, Aymeric slowly sheeting his length inside you till you feel every inch of him hugged tightly by your wet walls. You feel his low groans against your neck, the slight tremble that shudders through his body as he is completely buried inside you.  
“I vow to you, that I will support you in good and in bad and during all the chaos that might fall upon us. I vow to you…”  
His voice is husky and trembling, his whole lower body is pressed down on warm skin. He is rubbing against you as he grinds down, pushing deeper inside you till your cry of pleasure rips through the dark. You have been edged too close, too far to the edge to hold back now. Aymeric has prepared you so skilfully with his tongue, that now you are helpless to his slow thrust and the lust that burns in your veins. You come with his name like a prayer on your lips, with your nails scratching over his shoulder blades and your walls clenching around his thick girth in the rhythm of your racing heart. You can feel how his self-control is shaking, crumbling as his cock twitches between your pulsing walls. But Aymeric always had a self-control you admired and sometimes cursed for defying your plans to seduce him. Slowly, he stops trembling, his hips slowly rolling against yours again and his voice so deep and luring against your throat.  
“I vow, to find happiness in every moment I spend with you. I vow, to make you cry my name only in pleasure, to moan only with lust. I vow to you, my light, to make you sing with love and desire, every night we spend together.”  
In a corner of your clouded, overstimulated, oversensitive mind, you notice that his vow is very different to the one he took in front of all those people. In makes your heart laugh in joy and your libido dance happily. After every sentence he leaves a kiss on your craned neck and after every kiss a deep thrust follows. His pace is painfully slow, for both of you, taunting you with all the promises of hot love and wild lust.  
“I vow to you, that you will be the only one I dream about, the only one I will desire. I vow to you…”  
His breath is coming faster now, his moans getting lower as his hips grind slightly faster against you. His desperation to fuck you grows stronger, to grab your hips and chase his own desire, to make you whimper and squirm, to make you come again. His lips have moves down to your collarbone, his body rolling against you, skin hotly rubbing against skin, creating a friction you do not want to ever escape.   
“I vow to love you, to love you gently, to love you hard and wild. I vow to love you in any way possible and place my heart beside yours.”  
Your arms and legs have wrapped tightly around him, trapping him against you, pulling him closer with every hard thrust. His vow made your heart swell with love, made your stomach hot with lust and your walls drip around his cock with wet desire. You have not spoked, only been able to hold onto Aymeric, hold him against your heart and never let go. As he bites the spot above your heart, hard enough to leave a mark, you know he needs more, needs all of you. Your fingers curl in his hair and your voice gets broken by low moans as you speak.  
“My love, my sun, my deepest desire, please… I have given you my heart, my soul, my body, please take it, take it now.”  
the deep growl that vibrates in Aymeric’s chest is enough for you to know that he has crumbled, that your husband has given into his desires, has melted for you. You cry out at the sudden rough thrust he gives you, the sudden shift in his pace and the atmosphere. Making love to your husband will never be just slow and mellow, both of your hearts burning with too much passion. As he moves against you, you get pressed more against the mattress, slightly rocked against it with the force of all his muscles, steeled with endless hours of sword training. You whimper as his cock pulls out of you more and gets slammed back inside you with the jerk of his hips. He is panting against your neck, moaning your name as his hips roll faster and settle into a wild rhythm, taking you deep and hard, making you cry out whenever his cock thrusts deep inside you. His voice makes you shudder, your thighs tremble as he bites your shoulder to muffle his own moans, letting yours sound louder in a room filled with the sounds of skin against skin, low moans and wet thrusts.  
You can feel him, the veins on his throbbing length dragging against your walls, the twitching muscles of his stomach against yours, his slightly trembling arms beside you. You can feel his hot breath against your neck, his erratic thrusts pounding you into the sheets till you are a moaning mess, his love for you burning inside his chest.  
His hips stutter, just slightly, your walls growing tighter around his cock as your second orgasm comes closer. Your nails dig into his skin helplessly and his ear is so close to your lips…  
“Aymeric, I love you.”  
That is all it takes to send him over the edge and into your arms, your whispered words are all it takes to let your husband groans with lust and spill his seeds inside you. His hot cum fills you up, his pulsing cock and jerking hips riding out his orgasm inside you, and now that is all it takes for you to come with him. You shudder through your orgasm with Aymeric panting in your arms, his head hugged against your neck and his heart racing beside yours. Both of you twitch and shudder as Aymeric slowly stops moving and your legs grow too weak to keep hugging around his waist. You are spent, your eyes are closed and all that matters is how warm and loved you feel. You can still feel his cock inside you, feel how wet you are from his height and yours, feel how close he is pressed against you.   
it doesn’t bother you at all. Your fingers run through his damp hair, over the marks you left on his back, over the scars on his skin. Aymeric is lying on top of you with all his weight, all his power has flown out of him and inside you, filling you with his love. After a while, as both your breaths and hearts have calmed down, you could have sworn that he has fallen asleep, but as he stirs in your arms, you know, that this was just the beginning.

Later, much later, you are curled up in Aymeric’s arms, his legs tangled with yours and both of you tired but happier than ever. He had made his vow come true, made you cry and moan and scream his name till your voice has turned husky and your body too weak to struggle. He has sent you to heaven and back with his tongue, hands and cock and left you without breath.   
Now, your body feels heavy and warm and the content hum against your ear slowly lulls you to sleep. “I love you, my light.”  
“I love you too, my knight.”  
His sweet chuckle is the last thing you hear before sleep takes you gently in its arms, but not as gently as Aymeric looks down at your relaxed face, the love of his life in his arms and bed.


	26. Want (G'raha Tia/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the great crystal exarch wants, he will get.  
> Sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SHADOWBRINGER SPOILER   
> additional warnings: not quite innocent?
> 
> ah I still suck at giving warnings...some things never change.   
> I am slowly getting closer to taint poor, soft G'raha Tia....poor kitty XD  
> Please enjoy ^~^

G'raha's eyes are big and of such a dazzling red, that it surprises you every time you see them. His slit pupils are fixed on you and his tail is curling behind him in the air. You raise a brow at the exarch and a soft smile tugs on your lips.   
"What are you doing, Raha?"   
The red-haired man looks up at you, chin resting in his palm.   
"Watching you."   
"Ah.."   
You chuckle softly at his answer, not minding the extra bit of attention you are getting today. The crystal exarch is lying on his stomach on the floor of the ocular while you are sitting beside him, studying a book about the light flood. You had decided to visit G'raha and just enjoy the company of the miqote while you rest your feet and learn some more about Norvrandt.   
G'raha had been doing some research on his own but you have felt his eyes on you the whole time, the intensity of his stare growing stronger over time, like a little flame slowly being kindled to a blazing fire. You don't know why the normally so shy exarch can't keep his eyes off you today but you have to admit, that you like it very much.   
Now, G'raha has abandoned all his experiments and studies and found a new object to study. You. You reach out for his head to touch his soft, red hair and then scratch him behind his kitten ear, making him purr ever so softly. Your heart grows soft with love and you drop your book, both of your hands now free to scratch his ears and give them a little massage.   
His eyes close as he leans into your touch and his smile is so pleased and relaxed that you can't help but coo softly at him.   
"I am so proud of you Raha. You are finally taking a real break."   
You are so weak for the exarch and you know, he can get everything he wants from you. G'raha uses your weak spot for him to crawl closer, turn on his back and rest his head on your lap where you keep caressing his ears and massaging his head. Such calm moments are rare and precious to the both of you and whoever would dare interrupt now, would probably be faces with a wave of magical displeasure.   
G`raha seems to doze off and as the tip of his tail only twitches ever so slightly, you are sure he has fallen asleep. You don't mind it at all, having G'raha so close makes you feel at ease and your worries can fade away, fray away like fog in the sunshine of his sweet soul. Your hand comes to rest on his chest, feeling his slow, steady heartbeat beneath your fingers and it makes you smile.   
Since you found G'raha Tia again, he has never been taking any breaks, always working on something new and sometimes even endangering his own health. But today it seems like he has finally decided to listen to you and rest. You watch him sleep, his features so relaxed and the crystal vein on his cheek seems bright against his skin.   
He is beautiful… enchanting.  
His gentle heart is visible in every line of his face and even though age didn't touch him, you can see the decades of loneliness in his features. You never realized how much you missed him, how he had woven a net around your heart with his sweet smile and proud soul. The pain of nearly losing him again has made you restless, dotting over him whenever you are in Crystarium and trying to protect him from any harm. You even went as far as quietly stalking after him whenever he left the tower and you once scared an innocent citizen with your over-protectiveness.   
It's hard for you, to know how lonely he is when you are not around, to know that he worries. It is as if you are both standing in front of a mirror, seeing the other as your reflection. You both worry, yet none of you is willing to give up on what they are doing and so you can only support each other, steal quiet moment from time to time and shy touches and maybe, sometimes, an innocent kiss.   
Suddenly, the heartbeat beneath your fingers quickens and a quiet, pained moan escapes G'raha's pink lips. You frown as your eyes search his sleeping features for the source of his pain, but he rolls to his side, nuzzling his face to your stomach and grabbing your shirt. He seems in discomfort, ears twitching and tail curling and tossing. You gently place a hand on his shoulder, shaking him carefully and murmuring soothing nothings.   
"Raha...sssh it's okay. I am here, my sweet Raha."  
Your body has curled over him in a protective way, wanting to shelter him from any harm and pain. The miqote whimpers silently and you shake him a bit more.   
"Raha wake up. It's just a dream-"   
His eyes fly open and red pupils stare at you with a wild hunger that you have never seen before. It leaves you in a state of mild shock and helpless to the man suddenly moving in a blur of red and blue to pin you to the ground. It happened in the blink of an eye and he so easily pushed you over, that you wonder how you ever managed to fight against any beasts.   
G'raha has pinned your wrists down beside your head, his read ears wiggle in your field of vision and you feel his rough tongue against your exposed neck. Maybe he did not have a nightmare...   
Maybe...your innocent angel had dreams of another sort. At least that would explain his sudden attack to your very sensitive spots.   
You are pinned down on your back, the not so shy crystal exarch straddling one of your legs as he holds you down, his nose brushing against your racing pulse. He must feel it, hear your heart pounding louder than a herd of deer, your blood rushing up to heat your cheeks and south to tempt your vulnerable self-control. His tongue feels warm and rough on your skin, sharp fangs grazing against the soft flesh beneath your jaw and sending bolts of electric heat through your body, turning your whole system into a storm of want, till it settles in your stomach.   
The sounds G'raha makes, are soft and a mix of quiet meows and low purring. He seems like the most content kitten in the worlds as he licks and nips on your neck and throat and it turns you into the most panicked warrior of light.   
"R..Raha s..stop...I..I will-"   
You gasp for air as you feel sharp teeth marking your neck and his soft lips easing away the sting with a wet kiss.   
"Will what?"   
His voice is too low, too luring as he purrs a bit louder. You feel his fangs right at your throat, poking your skin before he chuckles and softly kisses you beneath your chin. The sound of his laugh sends sparks of adoration right to your heart and only then you realize that you have arched your head back, allowing the man on top as much access to your neck and throat as he wants while you squirm beneath him.   
"Raha please...I...I can't-"   
Your voice is close to breaking, your walls of self-restrain crumbling as you whimper for mercy. You cannot taint him, make your shy, sweet G'raha run from your lusting desires. Normally, his face would already turn as red as his hair from just a kiss, nearly making him tumble into an abyss of embarrassment and reluctant glazes.   
It suddenly dawns on you. Of course, he would not just attack you like this, and as much as you enjoy it, you cannot let him die of embarrassment afterwards. You still need him!   
"R..raha? Y..you know you are awake, r..right?"   
The cattish licks on your pulse stop and you feel his hot breath against your ear.   
"I know. I dreamt about you...and waking up to your sweet face above mine...oh my light-"   
He shifts above you, his robe and thigh dragging against way too much of your body and making you shudder in barely suppressed need. Oh, how much you _want_!   
His fingers have laced with yours, some crystal and slightly rough, some soft and warm. He is still pinning you down but the gentle squeeze of his fingers against yours anchor you, calm the storm inside you to a constant, whispering wind. Raha's lips are so close to your ear, the bite marks on your neck pulse and your body twitches with every slight movement of the man.   
"Raha..don't-"   
"But my light...I want!"   
The involuntary moan that leaves your lips make it easy to succumb to the demonic kitten on top of you, melt beneath his kiss and let him take over. What the great crystal exarch wants, he will get. Sooner or later.


	27. Silent Night (G'raha Tia / WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My love for you,  
> let it be a storm.  
> My love for you,  
> let it be a blazing fire.  
> My love for you,  
> let it be a whisper in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SHADOWBRINGER SPOILER. EXPLICIT
> 
> What am I doing??? Poor G'raha Tia, poor innocent crystal exarch.  
> I have no regrets.  
> Enjoy reading :3

The nights in Crystarium have become quiet, the rhythm of day and night has taken over the people of the shining city and the nights are now filled with soft darkness and twinkling stars. Only some guards patrol through the streets and over the squares, keeping everyone save. And of course, there is a couple sneaking around as if they are doing something forbidden, as if one wasn’t the ruler of this place and the other wasn't the hero who brough back the night. Childish excitement fills the air around them, soft giggles and whispered words flutter around them like moths. The great door to the cabinet of curiosity closes silently behind them, unseen, unheard.  
"Why are we creeping around like thieves?"  
"Sssh, my light, what if Moren hears us? He sometimes sleeps in here and gets grumpy if you wake him."  
"He can't be worse that you when I wake you up in the morning."  
G'raha Tia shoots you a pouty glare and sniffs silently.  
"You are always using dirty tricks to wake me up."  
"Are you calling me kissing all over your wonderful body a dirty trick?"  
"You nearly undressed me..."  
"Oh, apologies, my sweet exarch, I did not want to taint your chastity."  
A fond smile curls your lips as G'raha turns away from you to hide his red cheeks. He gets flustered so easily, his ears always twitching so adorably when he would try to hide it. You are carrying some books as you follow G'raha deeper into the high room. Between walls of books, only a few scattered lights let shadows dance around the corners.  
None of you makes a sound, your steps light and soundless as G'raha leads you to a booth surrounded by shelves. You are on a nightly mission to return some rather valuable books that had been kidnapped by the crystal exarch from their slumber. Why he has to be so secretive is not clear to you, but you suspect that he simply wants to have a little fun from time to time.  
You watch him get on his tiptoes to place a thick tome back into the gap where it belongs. He is wearing his long robe as always; the hood pushes back to let his ears and hair be free. His braid had loosened, barely kept together now in a messy tail, the white-blue tips slightly tangled. He is still not moving, his crystal hand placed on the back of the book he just put back while his bright red eyes must be scanning over the other tomes beside it.  
It gives you time to watch him, to enjoy seeing him so calm, so relaxed with a light brim of excitement around him. His robe is hiding most of his body, his head and arms the most visible in the dim light of the room. But you know what is hidden beneath that robe, know how the crystal spreads over his broad shoulders and chest and gets lost around his slim hips you like to hold. He is all lean muscles and bright eyes, fangs showing whenever he smiles brightly. Oh, you know he can be a predator, a hunter, a fighter, but you also know that he holds the most beautiful soul.  
Quietly, you place the books from your arms on a table close by before you step behind G'raha Tia who has sunken deep into his own, wonderous mind. Slowly, you reach out for his hair, untying it with a tug to the little string he uses to keep it tied up. A silent hiss escapes him as you untie his braid and he spins around with wide eyes and still pink cheeks.  
"W..what are you doing?"  
The soft laugh that escapes you doesn't break the sleepy silence in the room and you lean closer to G'raha, trapping him against the book shelf.  
"Why are you so on edge, Raha? It's not as if I would undress you here... or... do you want me to?"  
You have leaned closer bit by bit, watching his cheeks turn as red as his hair and feel how his body tenses up.  
"D..don't say s..something like that! T..that would be indecent. We can't-"  
His voice is low and slightly trembling, his hushed tone adding to the sneaky atmosphere around you, giving the silence in the room a hint of mischief. You have trapped him now, one hand against the book shelf behind him, the other on his hips. You can feel him trembling slightly, not from fear or anger, not from discomfort, no. G'raha Tia is trembling with barely suppressed excitement and he tries to hide it, tries to hide it from _you_. That will simply not do.  
"But Raha, my sweet, precious Raha, it has been too long... hasn't it? I have not been taking good care of you, my adorable exarch. Let me...make it up to you."  
You smirk at him and feel how he tenses up before melting against you when your lips meet his. Your eyes are closed as you kiss him, they are always closed. His lips so soft, so warm against yours, leading you away into a world of silent bliss and the scent of stardust. You feel how his arms slip around your waist how he pulls you closer as he leans backwards against the shelf, how his fingers curl into the fabric of your shirt to hold you, keep you against him.  
Two hearts start to beat faster, start to drum against one another while lips and tongues dance together.  
Breathless gasps fill the air as you pull away, your eyes slowly fluttering open just to see G'raha's face. His lips are red and plush, his eyes still closed and long, dark lashes fluttering. The streak of crystal on his cheek seems to catch even the tiniest ray of light, hold it and let G'raha shine from within. His cheeks are still red, his lips parted and moist and as his eyes slowly open, your breath gets caught in your throat. He is gorgeous, simply gorgeous.  
Blood red eyes keep you trapped, make you fall into the memories of crumbled sheets, tangled limbs and whispered love.  
"Thank you...I guess I really did need it."  
How can his voice be so low? How can it be that you feel his purr and voice vibrate against your chest? It lures you, tempts you...  
"You are using your bedroom eyes on me."  
"Am I now?"  
G'raha chuckles silently, his eyes hooded, looking at you from beneath long lashes that cast dancing shadows on his cheeks. He is teasing you. His fingers have slipped beneath your shirt, caressing the small of your back with a feathery touch. You shudder against him, lean closer again till your lips brush against his.  
"I think you need more."  
You dive away as he wants to kiss you, sink down on your knees and escape his fingers as you slip beneath his robe. Darkness surrounds you and his scent fills your nose. You hear a muffled protest from above, silent curses and a hold back meow. Your hands search blindly, caressing over his thighs and up to the waistband of his short pants. You don't waste any time, don't give him any chance to stop you from tugging down his pants and underwear.  
His scent gets stronger, musky and so familiar and warm. Your eyes close, there is no light for you to see anyway and your hands move slowly over naked skin. You take hold of his thigh with one hand, the other caressing between his legs till your fingers wrap around his base. He is not hard yet, but slowly growing between your fingers and you can hear a silent moan from beyond your island of darkness. You can feel him shift, leans all his weight against the shelf behind him as a shudder runs through his whole body.  
Your lips part and you lean closer till your tongue touches against the soft, warm skin of his cock. He is twitching in your hand, blood rushing south to let him grow and get fully hard with a deep, purred moan sounding from above.  
Your breath is hot against his exposed length and you lick up to his tip to wrap your lips around it. All your other senses seem to be more sensitive now, you can feel the muscles of his thigh tense up beneath your hand, feel the veins on his cock pulse against your fingers and lips. His soft, muffled moans reach your ear and an image of G'raha forms behind your eyes: The miqote leaning against the book shelf, biting his own wrist to keep quiet while his cheeks are burning and he is staring up at the ceiling...maybe closing his eyes in bliss, maybe having them wide open in shock of what you just did.  
His taste is on your tongue, his tip pressing against it and you start rubbing it slowly, sucking gently on the head of his cock. Your thumb rubs and massages against his base, your wrist slightly twists to give him a slow stroke. You breathe slow and deep, his scent flooding your mind and you feel so warm, so save, cradled in the darkness beneath his robe. He has reaches for your head with one hand, fingers clawed into the fabric of his robe and into your hair. His protest has died down, only breathless, muffled moans reach your ears now, silent but barely controlled. He might not be the loudest in bed, but he likes to show you how much you pleasure him, whisper sweet praises and meow and purr softly whenever you touch just the right spot. G'raha is a sweet and gentle lover, sometimes wild from uncontrollable love and desire, but always making sounds. This must be hard for him, and a devilish part of you enjoys it way too much.  
You settle into a slow rhythm, the hand on his base stroking him and your lips and tongue sucking on his tip. You swirl your tongue around the head, taste his pre-cum and take him back into your mouth to suck and swallow around him. The hand in your hair tenses up, urges you to take more while his thighs slightly tremble, his knees growing weak. His cock feels heavy on your tongue, lips tightly wrapped around his thick member as you slowly suck him deeper, bob your head and take a little more every time.  
Your hand has moved down to cup his balls and fondle them, gently squeezing and massaging as you bob your head back and forth, suck on him every time you move back and swallow hard when his tip touches the back of your throat. You can't take him whole, can only make wet, obscene noises around his shaft as you suck him off. The breathing above you has become faster, heavier with every rub of your tongue, every suck of your lips and you have to adjust as he suddenly slides just a little bit deeper. It makes you smirk around him, knowing that you make his knees grow weak and his face glow with pleasure.  
Beneath G'raha's robe the sounds you make seem so loud while everything beyond it is far away. His cock is wet from your saliva and you are drooling around him, a mix of your own drool and his pre-cum is running down your chin. He tastes good, feels so good between your lips and as you feel his hips jerk, you grab both of his thighs with your hands and squeeze them.  
Your throat relaxes as you allow him to slowly thrust into your mouth. There is shift in his body and he slightly curls above you, his hand keeping your head in place to take your mouth, feel your lips around his pulsing cock. His fingers twitch, his tail swishes and then wraps around one of your wrists and arm.  
He is close. You can feel it in the throb of his member, the twitching tip against your tongue and the tension in his body. You moan loud and muffled around his cock, sending vibrations down his shaft and that is all it takes to send him over the edge.  
His seeds spill into your mouth, his hips jerking erratically and you hear him moan your name, louder than before. Excitement dances in your stomach, love swells your heart as he whispers sweet praises above you. You swallow his come, suck on him till he is all spent and the grip in your hair loosens.  
You pull away and struggle till your head dives out from beneath his robe, grinning wide at him in the dim light, drops of saliva and come at your lips and chin.  
"You sure were pent-up, my sweet love."  
He has leaned back against the shelf, hair a mess and thighs slightly trembling but his eyes, oh his eyes they tell you so much more.  
"Don't tease."  
Your hands are still beneath his robe, his soft tail still wrapped around your wrist. You take the moment to just smile up at him, watch how content bliss makes his face all soft and how hunger still gleams in his eyes like smouldering coals that ca flare up again at any time. With a wicked grin, your hands move to his ass, grab the smooth round cheeks and give it a firm squeeze. It wakes him from his post-orgasmic state and draws a surprised meow from his parted lips. His attention shifts back to you, makes him smile with a warmth that lets a storm of butterflies awake in your stomach.  
You fix his underwear and pants where they belong and because you can't help yourself, you scratch the base of his tail and pat his butt again. He purrs silently and rests a hand on your cheek, the other resting lightly on your shoulder. You lean into the warm touch, humming softly as he brushes away the stains of semen on your lips. His thumb caresses over your wet lips and you kiss it before you smile up at him, sweetly and innocent.  
"Did you not enjoy it? You kept so quiet, I am proud of you, my cute kitten."  
You murmur against his thumb, earning a low huff from him that could mean anything but sounds so content and pleased. He seems impatient as he pulls you up in his arms, close against his chest and before you know it, his teeth and lips are at your neck, letting your knees get weak this time. As you feel his hands at your ass and the front of your pants, you chuckle silently and gently that that sneaky hand fumbling with your pants to lace your fingers together and whispering hotly in his ear.  
"Later. We still have to return some book, my naughty man. Later...where we can be as loud as we want. I promise, my love."  
A sigh whispers against your neck, makes you shudder but he obeys, pulling away and fixing you with his gleaming eyes.  
"Later then. In our bed."  
It is a promise and a threat. You know, you will pay for what you did to him. But oh twelve, it already excites you.


	28. Soul Bearer (WoL/G'Raha Tia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold me close to you heart.  
> Carry me back home.  
> Light of mine,  
> I entrust you with my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> MAYOR SPOILER ALERT  
> Shadowbringer 5.3 Spoiler!!!!
> 
> But let's face it....we all rushed through there because how could you not? I was so anxious since I saw the trailer ><  
> I just needed to fill that time gap there.  
> Give WoL and G'raha some quality time.  
> They need it.

The crystal in your hand seems heavy as the double gates to the tower slowly open before you. G'raha Tia's blood has opened the path and his soul seems to sing, the crystal glowing softly in your hand. As you slowly enter the tower, you can't bring yourself to put his crystal away again. It is warm in your hands, giving you the support and hope to walk on. But that is no surprise, after all, it carries the most precious, gentle and strong soul within. The essence of all your hope come to life.   
Your heart is pounding, racing faster than your echoing footsteps on the crystal staircases. The tower has always been a maze, an endless spiral upwards and it is not the first time you curse it, but hopefully the last.   
'Where is he?'   
You need to find him. You need to see him, hold him...   
A crystalized face flashes before your eyes, whispered words and a smile so full of hope and trust. You need to find him...   
Unconsciously, you slitter to a stop, your eyes getting drawn to a corridor that seems inconspicuous and dark, yet something seems to tug on you, call you. You follow that silent call and the crystal you have pressed against your pounding heart grows warmer, seems to pulse with a heartbeat on its own and encourage you to go on.   
A dimly light room opens before you, something that might have been a study, a library of some sorts for the old Allagan. Ancient scrolls and tomes are everywhere and a silent pressure weight down on you.   
You feel a presence, another soul reaching out for you, a soul that feels like home.   
Your steps become slower as you enter the room, the sleeping presence welcoming you and the crystal in your hand glows up with a bright light. Your eyes find him, the sleeping Miqo'te, curled up in a bed of crystal. The tower had built a protective wall around its master but now, it's slowly dissolving before your eyes till you can see G'raha Tia curled up and sleeping like an innocent child. Tears well up in your eyes, your heart aches with love, longing and hope, so much hope.   
You blink past the veil of tears and slowly kneel down beside the sleeping man. His hair is red and soft, his skin warm against your fingers as you touch his cheek. The cheek that had been glowing with a streak of crystal not long ago...in another world.   
You are scared, anxious that this younger self, this precious, wild, young thing will not accept the soul you are bearing against your heart. But you have no choice, you never had. The crystal in your hand suddenly emits a cloud of stars, a symphony of light that spreads out, touches your tear stained cheeks before slowly, nearly hesitantly lowers onto the chest of the sleeping G'raha.   
You can feel them, two souls that had been one, the same splitter of starlight, separated by time. You can see them. One young and curious, the other old and wise, but they are the same, always were, always will be. Your worries melt away as the soul who has always been one flows together, grows stronger and more brilliant than ever before. One soul, one heart, slowly beating in the fading light. The crystal you have pressed against your chest is now empty and lifeless and you gently put it away while your eyes never leave the peaceful, smiling face of the Miqo'te in front of you.   
He doesn't move, doesn't open his eyes, only his soul is shining within him. Yet, before you can grow nervous again, his eyelids flutter and ruby-red eyes stare up at you. A breath gets caught in your throat as you see his soul smiling back at you from within those gorgeous eyes. He is neither his young self, nor his old, he is simply G'raha Tia, the man who has saved your life, followed you beyond time and space.   
G'raha smiles up at you and his smile is brilliant.   
"My light, why are you crying? Am I not shiny enough anymore?"   
It's his voice, deep and gentle and it tugs on every string of your soul. With a chocked laugh, you fall into his arms, press against his warm, soft body and bury your face against the smooth skin of his neck. He is whole, unharmed and save!  
As tears flow from your closed eyes and wet G'raha's skin, you feel strong arms wrap around you and fingers tangling in your hair. He holds you, kisses your hair and caresses your back. He is awake, alive and whole!   
Words seem without a reason as you hug him, cling to him like a lost soul in the dark and he is your only light, your spark of endless hope.   
"Thank you, for bringing my soul back. Thank you, my sweetest soul bearer. Thank you, for waking me up."   
His voice is like a warm river carrying you back to yourself and you take a deep breath, his scent filling your nose. He feels so whole, so right, and you can't tell if he is more of his young or old self, he is simply your beloved Raha.   
"H...how do you feel?"   
Your voice is hesitant and you slowly pull away to look down at his young face with those old eyes. His deep chuckle warms your heart and he raise a hand to brush away the tears from your cheek.   
"I feel good...whole. There was no fight, no resistance. After all, I am myself, one soul. I... I feel great!"   
A boyish grin curls his lips and his slit pupils shine with wonder. Yes, this is the man you love, the soul that has touched you in more than one lifetime. You fall back on top of him, your arms wrapping tightly around him, feel his deep purr vibrating against your chest. Your legs entangle as you lie side by side in the bed of crystal, just two souls who found each other once again.   
Silence wraps around you like a warm blanket and it seems like all you need is already there and time has no meaning. As Raha speaks again, his voice is but a whisper against your ear, a shy smile is audible in his mumbled words.   
"This body...it feels right, it feels like my own. Well it is my own!", his soft laugh tickles your ear, "but...will...are you alright with this? I must look so much younger now."   
His awkward tone draws a light, clear laugh from your lips and you pull away to cup his cheek and rest a hand against his chest.   
"This heart is still the same, this body still yours. No matter how you look, if old or young, if covered with crystal or just smooth skin, you will always be my Raha."   
You rest your forehead against his, your noses touching and you feel his heart beating fast and strong against your hand.   
"I should be the one asking if you want me and my old, battle worn body...after all, you are all young and wild again."   
Your words seem to make the red haired Miqo'te speechless for a moment and it makes you chuckle softly. It has always been so easy to tease him.   
Suddenly, a soft tail wraps around your hips and a warm hand presses against the small of your back. "Don't forget that I am older than you now. However this body looks...I will never forget. Now I am free, free to follow you anywhere and this young body of mine will be able to protect you. And battle worn or not...you are all I need."   
Your unspoken words crawl back down your throat as his lips meet yours and Raha makes clear what he thinks of your body and all the scars tainting your soul and skin.   
"The others will wonder where we are..."   
"They can wait a little longer, don't you think so, my light?"   
His teasing words and warm fingertips on your skin let you know, that he remembers all the nights you have lain in his arms and felt his soft lips on yours. He is not as innocent as he had been, and what the soul remembers, the body will know.

And so, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn had to wait a little longer for the Warrior of Light to return with their new, old friend.


	29. Morbol (WoL/Alisaie/Y'shtola)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morbols are not friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's ramble:  
> ....*peeks in* hi. I think I need to brush off some dust in here.  
> I will be back soon with more   
> Lot more  
> Because I am hyped for Endwalker and life is calmer now.  
> Enjoy some idiots being idiots for now owo have a wonderful day!

Mor Dhona is quiet at dawn, only few people are out on the street and the small fortress is still asleep. You pass through the bar of the seventh heaven and enter the Sunstone. Warmth surrounds you, quiet voices and sleepy laugher. You feel at home.   
You pass by familiar faces, nodding here and there at a friendly wave while you walk up to Tataru's counter. You find the Lalafel lady sitting on a chair and counting gil with a steaming mug of coffee beside her. She looks up at you with a cheerful smile and waves her little arms.   
"Oh, warrior of light! What a nice surprise to see you. I thought you would get some well-deserved rest and sleep a little longer. But here you are, all dressed up and already on your feet."   
She squints her eyes and looks at you from head to toe before she clicks her tongue in disapproval.  
"This won't do. No, it won't. Here have this. Make sure you eat. Breakfast is very important if you fight monsters and bad boys all day."   
She holds a plate with fresh sandwiches out for you and you take it with a soft chuckle, nodding with a fond smile.   
"Thank you, Tataru. I will make sure to eat. But actually, I have come to look for Y'shtola. She has send me a message that she would need my help. Do you know where she is?"   
Tataru nods and waves into the direction on the sleeping quarters.   
"She is in her room with Alisaie."   
"Thank you, Tataru."   
You give her a charming smile and wave before you take your plate with sandwiches and head to Y'shtola's room. You can hear soft voices from behind the door, a warm light illuminating the door frame.   
"Come in, the door is open. Do I smell Tataru's sandwiches?"   
With a warm laugh, you open the door to Y'shtola's rooms and enter. You are greeted by the Miqo'te woman and her piercing pale eyes that see so much more that you will ever understand. Without hesitating, you offer her a sandwich.   
"The sun is still sleepy and you are already wide awake. Or did you even sleep at all?"   
You furrow your eyebrows as you look at Y'shtola. Her clothes are a bit crumbled and her hair is a slight mess. It does not seem as if she had been sleeping at all. Instead of answering you, she takes a bite off her sandwich and turns back to her workspace that is filled with papers and bubbling alchemic devices.   
"She had been awake since I arrived and that has been two hours before dawn."   
Alisaie's voice is soft and sleepy as it reaches your ears and your eyes flicker over to the young elezen curled up in a chair by Y'shtola's desk. The girl is holding onto a steaming mug, looking quite content. You raise a brow, questioning her early bird behaviour and she shrugs.   
"Alphinaud snores."   
That is all you get as an answer and you wonder why she is sleeping with her twin if she could have her own room and yet still complains. It must be something only she understands. You smile quietly and also offer her a sandwich. She takes two while Y'shtola steals a second one for herself, which leaves you with just one piece for your growling stomach. You shrug it off and find an empty chair to sit down and enjoy your breakfast while you watch the Miqo'te examine her bubbling devices and scribbled notes.   
"So... why did you send for me at this early hour?"   
"Morbols."   
"Morbols?"   
"Yes. Morbols."   
Y'shtola looks at you as if you are a little slow and your eyes flicker over to Alisaie who is holding back her laughter.   
"Our great witch here is creating some sedative and other helpful medicine, but to accomplish that, she needs a last ingredient. The saliva or mucus of an adult Morbol. It seems to be the most potent."  
You blink. Once, twice, then look back at Y'shtola.   
"So... you want me to go hunt a Morbol for you?"   
"Yes. The older the better. The locals told me about a gigantic creature in the swamp nearby. The older it is, the more potent its mucus gets."   
Y'shtolas emotionless words send a shiver down your spine and you shake your head unwillingly. You hate Morbols. They may not be the most dangerous creatures you ever fought but their breath can make you faint from a few meters away and it often just ends in a lot of dizziness and slow reactions that lead to even more scratches. But Y'shtola's medicine seems important and you have always been horrible at saying no to a friend, or just anyone for that matter.   
"Uhm…yes…so how much do you need? Maybe I can sneak up at one and like...scratch some off one of their tentacles."   
You already prepare yourself to meld into shadows and steal some whatever off a sleeping Morbol's skin.   
"No. The saliva would be best. Did you know, in older times, people used extracts of Morbol saliva to get hallucinating effects and see the ghost world."   
Y'shtola's voice is still rather emotionless and educational while Alisaie giggles in her chair.   
"They licked Morbols to get high."   
You glare at the young elezen girl and rolls your eyes. She doesn't seem bothered with the whole situation but she is also not the one who has to fight on the frontline.   
"A..alright. So where do I find that thing?"   
You get up and grab your favourite weapon, making peace with your faith. To your surprise, the two women do the same and Y'shtola grabs a bag with some vials.   
"We are coming with you and will lead you. I already scouted the beast's den."   
Alisaie is sounding way too cheerful for your liking and the skip in her step makes your back ache. You can't really remember the last time you slept.

Fog fills the marshes as you follow Alisaie and Y'shtola through the swamp, the sun has barely kissed the tree tops and it's cold and wet. The smell of rotting leaves and other things fills your nose and you kind of wish that you didn't eat that delicious sandwich because you might just throw it up again. Alisaie keeps her word and leads you right up to a dark den made from overlapping roots and branches and a lot of moss. You can hear a low rumbling from inside the darkness and it sends a shiver down your spine. You really don't want to be here.   
Cold water drips into the back of your collar and a silent noise of dissatisfaction leaves your lips, which only ends in the two women hissing at you to be quiet. You roll your eyes and raise your weapon.   
"You said you need saliva. So, I have to wake that thing up anyway. And then knock it out hard enough for you to get a sample, right?"  
Y'shtola's ears twitch and then she shrugs and her tail swishes.   
"You are not wrong."   
You simply nod and take a deep breath before you send a light up ahead into the den. The beast was not asleep, just waiting like a devious monster and as soon as the light disrupts its concealing shadows, it already launches at you. You have no idea where the elezen and Miqo’te went as the stinking breath hits you, but your gagging noises and the roar of the gigantic Morbol are the only sounds you hear. Oh, and the splashing of tentacles that come at you. You hate such fights. You feel dizzy and the muddy water on the ground hides endless roots to trip over. You jump around, dodging attacks and hacking at slippery and leathery skin that makes your weapon look like a toy. Whit a growl, you switch to fire and ice, attacking the beast with magic and explosions which seems to enrage it even more.   
Your surroundings are soon covered with burn marks and broken branches fly around everywhere while the deafening roars make your ears ring and you can barely breath from that horrible stinking breath. That monstrous Morbol is persistent is staying strong and conscious. With a roar of your own, you pounce right at the beast in an attempt to knock it out but what meets you is a very slippery tongue covered in mini tentacles and it is probably the most disgusting thing that ever happened to you.   
You stumble back, covered in slime and saliva and it takes you a moment to realize that you are pretty much paralyzed. No muscle is moving at first and then everything seems to cramp up and you simply feel miserable.   
A flash of light blinds you and you hear Alisaie’s triumphal cry and then a whimper from the Morbol as it retreats into its den. Your body has started to shiver by now and you are sitting in cold swamp water, cursing all Miqo’te that ever brought you in shitty situations.   
"Oh, this is perfect. It stinks a bit but there is enough for my needs."   
That is Y'shtola's voice and you can feel how she scoops slime from your skin and clothes and fills her vials.   
"G..glad y..you are..are happy."   
You manage to spit the words out between gritted teeth and then gag as some slime enters your mouth and you spit it out with as much vigor as you can bring up. Now you are pretty sure that the world is slowly spinning around you and a deep groan escapes your lips as you keep spitting out whatever got into your mouth.   
"People back then might have licked Morbols, but our warrior of light here takes it to another level, they let the Morbol lick them."   
Alisaie’s hysterical laugher fills your ears and it's only a tiny bit better than Morbol snot.

You somehow make it back into the Sunstone where Tataru scolds you for bringing mud and other stuff inside and Alisaie pushes you towards the baths while Y'shtola calms the Lalafel lady down and proudly shows her spoils of war, distracting her enough for you and Alisaie to slip past and escape towards the baths.   
After Y'shtola gave you something very bitter to drink, you managed to drag yourself back while the white haired elezen kept talking about your heroic fight with shining eyes. You don't feel so heroic as you wash off whatever got stuck to your body during the fight and you decide to burn your clothes just all together.   
Morbols suck. And getting licked by one is worse than fighting any Ascian. Priorities are important and the next time someone calls you at the brick of dawn, you decide to go stay to bed and ignore the world.   
At least that's what you try to tell yourself.   
At least that's what you tell yourself every time.


	30. Love and Loss (WoL/G'raha Tia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares always leave you lost, even if you can't remember them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warnings:  
> Soooo...I kinda placed this in a random time during the current content. So Patch 5.4 (I think)  
> Just imagine Ishgard already sold houses.  
> Also....I am convinced that at least my WoL has some trauma because...who would stay sane with all of that?  
> not me.  
> Have some broken WoL and cutie Raha  
> I am sorry

"It's so easy to love, isn't it? Azem? And it's even easier to love you."   
Emet Selch's voice is soft and low, gentle even as he speaks to you from a muddy darkness.   
"It's so easy to love them, those small creatures, those scattered souls you once called friends. And it is so easy to lose them."   
Slowly, his face takes shape, his hair melting from the darkness around you and the face of Emet Selch becomes visible. The face he used before he died and the face you absorbed into your memory.   
"They die so easily...their souls floating away like moths towards a light. Is that why you want to shine even brighter? To hold them to your heart? You have always been a soft one."   
Now, his whole body is visible, standing in a circle of light while the deepest night surrounds you. He is smiling, a warm smile, not sly or mocking, and he is looking up.   
"I never harmed a soul...just bodies...images of what once was. They were supposed to come back together, be whole again...but you...you already see who they are, don't you? Wherever you go, you find friendship, love and admiration. You find what I thought was lost."   
Sadness seems to fill Emet Selch's eyes and his smile turns melancholic and faint. Your tongue seems to be tied and your thoughts to slow to form an answer. You want to reply him, want to ask him about the souls that left you behind, about the pieces scattered all over the worlds, but bittersweet sadness ties your throat.   
"You have loved and fought fiercer than all of us, who we thought were better, were whole. You have already lost more than we ever did. You have lost the same as we did and yet so much more. But you also gained so much more than I ever did."   
He looks back at you, the darkness around you filling with stars, one by one, like the smiles of loved ones.   
"Your time has come; I see it now. Please take care of all our brothers and sisters, of their souls and all their little pieces. Oh and... Azem? Azem, I am sorry for your loss."

Tears stain your cheeks as you awake, your throat tight with un-cried emotions. Was it a vision or a dream? A last greeting or the hope for a last smile? You wished you could have asked him so much more and you mourn all the unanswered question. You mourn an enemy who became a familiar soul with his last breath. How many more do you have to lose? How many more will you love? A bittersweet smile curls your lips as tears roll down your cheeks and you sniff a little. Whatever the answer will be, they have all been worth of your love and you will fight for them with whatever it takes...

Sudden sounds rip G'raha Tia from his deep slumber and his ears twitch sleepily. His eyes slowly flutter open and in the darkness of the room, he can see the warrior of light sitting straight in bed beside him, knuckles white from clutching their weapon that came from who knows where. G'raha can see how the other slightly bends over and takes a shaky breath.   
Another nightmare, more memories haunting the love of his lives. Yes lives, because that precious warrior saved his soul and carried him beyond worlds to bring him back. He knows, he would do anything to protect his warrior of light and seeing them bend by nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night, pains him.   
Raha stays still as his light looks down at him and then silently slips out of bed. He can hear footsteps tapping towards the kitchen and then a warm light peeking through the door crack. G'raha sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looks at the abandoned weapon on the nightstand while mixed feelings rise up inside him. His hand brushes over the warm spot the other left in their bed and then he silently gets up. He follows the warm light of a single lamp and finds his lover leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of water in their hands and shadows covering their eyes. G'raha stops in the doorframe and takes a moment to watch his love.   
Their head is bend, their shoulders stiff and their hair a mess. Sometimes they look adorable when they wake up, sexy...even tempting...but right now they just look tired and lost. He knows that feeling, the feeling of loss and being left behind. He knows the pain and the scars that every fight leaves upon one's soul. The warrior of light is seen as a shining figure, a hero, a saviour of worlds, but Raha can see the bend figure of a war veteran, tired and confused why it still hurts, hurts so much. He looks down at his own hands, young and without a trace of blue crystal. His body is unscared and whole but the scars on his soul stayed.   
He understands.   
"Raha? I didn't mean to wake you, I am sorry..."   
Their voice is so soft and he can hear the traces of un-cried tears in it, the pain that gets stuffed away in a dark corner, wrapped up behind thick walls. G'raha manages a warm smile as he steps towards his love and gently takes the glass from their hands and puts it away before he cups their cheeks and brushes his thumbs over their skin.   
"I was already awake, don't worry. I don't feel like going back to bed right now...would you mind taking a walk with me?"   
G'raha can see the doubt in their eyes but it melts away as he extends a hand towards them and his smile brightens a little. Sometimes it's okay to be weak because he can be the strong one.   
The warrior of light takes one step and reaches for his hand, their skin warm against his own and their grip tight like a drowning person reaching for the saving rope. They dress in warm coats and boots and leave their house.   
After Ishgard opened its gates to the newly build housing district, the warrior of light was gifted a house on a high level, overlooking the beautiful city and the winter land all around. Their fingers are intertwined and the two figures walk quietly through the streets and towards the high walls where they can look up at the stars, far away from preying eyes. They sit down in a quiet little garden by the city wall and G'raha looks up at the twinkling stars, his hand still holding his lovers and he can feel their head on his shoulder. He stays quiet and still, like a rock to lean on, to hold onto in a stormy sea. He hears their soft sigh; a silent sniffle and their fingers gently squeeze his.   
"It's so calm tonight. It's as if the war never happened...but you can still see it in the people's eyes. They are still mourning their lost ones."   
G'raha looks down at their joined hands and covers them with his second hand.   
"Give them time..."   
The warrior snorts and their tone turns from melancholic to sarcastic.  
"Don't tell me time heals every wound."   
He doesn't mind their tone and just smiles sadly.  
"No. But time makes it easier to remember. With time, the memories get wrapped into warm cotton, taking away the sharp edges and leaving just a trace of a bittersweet taste. Time helps you to see what you loved and eases the pain of loss. But it never really disappears."   
The stars are so very bright and the cold bites even harsher but they both don't mind because it helps them remember that they are still alive. G'raha can feel the other shift beside him and as he turns his head to look, their face is pressed against his shoulder and their shoulders shake with silent sobs. Wordlessly, he takes the warrior of light into his arms, his lips touching their hair as he holds them as they let go of their tears. After a while of just holding them, Raha leans away a bit and titles their head up to kiss their forehead and smile warmly at his lover and friend.   
"You are the light of so many people and you are the light of my life. You saved me and our worlds. I love you. I am here by your side to support you no matter what. And it is alright to cry sometimes, warrior mine. It is okay to me lost sometimes. But I will always find you again."   
Their shaking shoulder slowly calm and a deep sigh that leaves their lips releases all the sorrow in their heart, allowing a loving smile to form on their sweet, sweet lips. G'raha can't resist to press a kiss on those lips. Just for a moment, just to take away the last sob, to kiss away the last tears. Their lips are warm and inviting and he can feel how his love is pressing up against him with a silent sigh. He is about to give into that slumbering desperation to just be held as something cold touches the tips of his ears and he gently pulls away from the kiss to look up.   
Snow has started to fall, gentle and silent. Thick flakes tumbling slowly down towards earth, undisturbed by any wind. The lights of Ishgard make it looks mesmerizing and tranquil and as G'raha looks back at his lover, the other has lied down on the bench with their head on his lap, eyes wide and watching the snow. With an absent wave of his hand, G'raha creates an invisible barrier above them, blocking the soft flakes to fall into their faces. His fingers move into soft hair, easing out bead head knots and absently braiding strands of hair. The snow keeps falling, silent and beautiful and they both watch, soft smiles back on their lips.   
They have each other.   
"Time is like snow...it numbs the pain and covers it with a soft blanket."   
His light hums and reaches up to touch Raha's cheek.   
"I don't need time...I need you. You are the sweetness in my life, my precious royal gem."   
It warms G'raha's heart to hear the smile in their voice again, to feel their warm touch. It will be alright. He will be there beside them.   
For now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has questions or prompts, just comment and I shall see what my brain can make of it.  
> Stay save! Stay home! Play games! <3


End file.
